Bounty Hunters, Outlaws, Princesses, and Pirates
by Elf
Summary: After being put in stais, Heero and Duo awake in a very different time and find themselves some very unusal allys. Can their new friends: a Sailor Scout, two Sayans, an android and the crew of the Outlaw Star be enough to help them defete the Mistress 9?
1. Of Stais Tubes and Perfect Pairs

Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Gundam Wing and Outlaw Star are trademarks and property of Sunrise and Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
  


Author's Notes: The idea came to me a while back and I couldn't shake it off. This is for a fanfiction contest, a crossover contest to be exact. I dedicate this story to Lee, who got me watching Outlaw Star after I abandoned it. Sorry if some of the Outlaw Star details will be very vague or wrong.   
  


Raiting: R   
  


A Gundam Wing/ Outlaw Star Crossover Prologue: Of Stasis Tubes and Perfect Pairs

By: Elf   
  


After Colony 197   
  


"Get the brat!" Duo Maxwell ignored the shouts of profanity and such that were thrown at his way. He kept running down the spaceship corridor, having no idea where he was going. He just knew that these guys were playing for keeps. I'd give the moon to have Deathscythe HELL back, he thought fleetingly as he ran, his boots pounding on the titanium surface.   
  


"Come back here, you little son of a bitch!" another voice shouted at him.   
  


Duo didn't even turn around as he shouted, "Fuck you!" He gritted his teeth as he kept running.   
  


"Duo!" a familiar monotone shouted at him. Duo smiled brightly as he saw Heero Yuy heading toward him, full tilt, his dark blue eyes narrowed in determination. Duo had never been more glad to see a dark-green tank top and an unruly head of dark brown hair. And the two machine guns that he held in his hand.   
  


Within moments, Heero was at his side, throwing him one of the guns. Duo grinned broadly as he took the cold metal in his hand. He chirped, "Payback, you sons of bitches." He spun around and fired a few shots, the screams of a few of the terrorists sounding satisfying to his ears.   
  


"Come on, Duo, we don't have time for this," Heero's monotone had a sharp edge to it. Duo chuckled and saluted him as they kept running back to their shuttle. This group of terrorists had been found by Lady Une and Heero had contacted Duo, needing someone who specialized in stealth. Duo, who was getting slightly board with salvaging, took up the chance immediately, despite his beloved Hilde's protests.   
  


Despite the fact he was getting shot at, or because of it, he was having a lot of fun. An unfading smirk played across his face as he managed to keep pace with Heero. They turned into a corridor and Duo grinned. He chirped, "I guess this is where we get off, buddy."   
  


They got back into their shuttle and Heero closed the airlock as Duo went to the controls. His nimble fingers pressed buttons and pulled levers, getting the ship ready. "Hey, Heero, get your ass up here!" he called out as his partner floated to the control panel.   
  


Heero sat down and said, "Get us out of here, Duo."   
  


"Got it," Duo said with a smile as he throttled the thrusters. He smiled to himself as he started to weave through an array of missile and buster fire. Heero typed something in his laptop, something to signal the detonation of all the explosives he planted.   
  


Duo held the controls tight, putting the thrusters to the max. The ship behind them exploded, sending a shock wave coursing at the ship. It shook both of them violently, but Duo managed to keep control of the shuttle. After he managed to get away from the debree and recover from the shock wave, he turned to glare at Heero.   
  


"Couldn't you wait till we got away from the ship to do that?" Duo snapped at him with a glare.   
  


Heero's blue eyes glinted with amusement. He answered, "I knew you could handle it."   
  


"You could have warned me," Duo snapped at him. Suddenly, the sensors started to blare. Duo looked around, punching up things on the screen. "Oh, fuck," he cursed as he saw about a hundred Leos and Tauruses in their direction.   
  


****** 

Heero Yuy looked over at Duo Maxwell, the other teenager's head was bent forward, his long, chestnut bangs obscuring his features. They were being carried too somewhere. In the shuttle, weaponless, the DOLLs and the Leos still had trouble over powering them. Heero often wondered if Duo's piloting ability was something supernatural, but that wasn't logical, it didn't make sense, but there was so much to Duo that didn't make sense.   
  


"Where are we being taken?" he asked in his coldest monotone, looking at one of their captors.   
  


The guy, just a few years older than Heero, answered, "Don't mind that kid." Heero didn't say anything else as they were twisted along corridors and such. He kept giving worried looks to Duo though.   
  


Suddenly, they were lead into some sort of lab. Heero looked around, his quick mind taking everything in extreme detail. There were five tubes big enough to hold a person stationed in the ground, hooked up with tubes leading to a chemical tank and a large computer. Life support, Heero realized with sudden dismay as he recognized the machines.   
  


Duo was dropped to the ground. The other pilot moaned as he looked up, his violet eyes noticing his surroundings as well. "Fuck, stasis tubes," Duo cursed as he stood up, taking a step back, his normal jovial expression gone.   
  


"I didn't know they had stasis tubes like this," Heero told Duo as the other boy looked around with something akin to hatred in his eyes.   
  


"They do, I've seen em," Duo said with grim dismay.   
  


Heero looked over at him and asked, "When? Dr. J made sure that I was abreast of all the medical technology."   
  


"When I was seven, when I broke into the hospital," Duo said grimly as he looked around. I almost forgot about the plague on L2, Heero thought as he looked around. "Fuck, I wanna know who did this," Duo sneered as they looked around.   
  


"I did boys," a familiar voice said to them. Heero's eyes narrowed as he recognized Professor G. The elderly scientist walked into the room, his dark grey hair covering half of his features and his nose twitching in anticipation.   
  


"You fucking bastard! Haven't you learned anything yet?" Duo shouted as he looked at his former mentor. "I should of fucking killed you when I had the damned chance, you son of a bitch. You are responsible for the death of thousands, millions even. You said you were going to pay for your sins! How!? By this!" Duo sneered as he gestured to the equipment around him.   
  


G looked at them and said, "Because you two were the best."   
  


"Excuse me?" Duo snapped, crossing his arms.   
  


Heero asked, "What do you mean?" He wanted to know what the scientist was planning. He was also forming a plan of escape.   
  


G smiled softly and answered, "Wufei's unstable, Quatre's too gentle, Trowa's gone on with his life, you two are basically the best, the cream of the crop. The God of Death and the Perfect Soldier, a perfect combination."   
  


"And you wanna keep it that way, by locking us in stasis like that!" Duo snarled at the scientist, his whole body tensing.   
  


G answered, "Of course, Little Demon. You may be needed for another time. Both of you."   
  


Heero looked around and G said, "Heero, I know what you're thinking. Dr. J told me all about you. You're planning every avenue of escape that you can. Heero, there's no escape, not even for you two."   
  


"Wanna bet?" Duo said with a lazy smile. G gestured and one of the soldiers walked up with an air injection in his hand. Before Duo got a chance to react, the machine was pushed into Duo's throat, injecting the liquid. Duo's eyes glazed over before he crumpled to the ground.   
  


Heero tensed up and sprung. He kicked one of the soldiers in the jaw, shattering it. He pivoted on his knees and swept another man's feet under him. He sprang back up and chopped a man's neck, shattering it with his heightened strength.   
  


He felt something punch him in the arm, a sharp pain. Heero looked down to see one of the injectors pressed into his arm. His senses began to dull, his body felt heavy. He weaved on his feet before everything spun into darkness.   
  


****** 

He was cold. His lungs burned. His body was wet. There was a metallic, yet sweet taste in his mouth. He gasped for air, his throat and lungs burning with a newness. He fell to the floor, long hair pooling around him, dripping fluid. He coughed, bringing up a cool, metallic tasting liquid from his lungs. It burned as he coughed it up and gasped for air.   
  


His nude body shivered on the cold metal floor. His hands curled along the floor trying for purchase. His vision was blurred, everything coming in flashes of light and dark. He was distorted, not knowing who or what he was, except he had obscenely long hair, trailing to mid calf.   
  


He managed to pull himself up, looking around. Things were starting to make more sense to him now. His eyes narrowed in hatred as he saw the empty tube, greenish fluid still dripping down its slick sides. His legs trembled slightly as he stood up, his body swaying with the weight of his hair.   
  


"Heero?" Duo managed in a choked voice, turning around to look at the other tube. Heero was suspended in the other tube, his eyes closed, with the glowing green liquid flowing all around him. He looked older, was taller, and his dark hair had grown too, reaching his shoulders.   
  


"We must have been in there for a long time," Duo said bitterly as he sat back down on the ground. The question was how the hell did he get out of that damned tube? "I don't know," he answered himself with a laugh, realizing that he was going insane.   
  


"You were," a husky female voice said. Duo looked up to see a tall woman dressed all in black walk toward him. She had shoulder leanth black hair and dark eyes, one of them covered with an eyepatch. She was attractive, in a femme fatale sorta way.   
  


Duo stood up, his legs wobbling. He manage to recover his balance as he hissed, "Who the hell are you?"   
  


"Someone who needs help," she replied.   
  


Duo smirked, getting more alert by the moment. He asked, "Doesn't everyone?"   
  


She laughed and said, "Cute. You're a sharp kid, aren't you?"   
  


"I'm the God of Death, lady," Duo said with a smile, crossing his arms and leaning on his empty tube, unashamed of his nudity.   
  


She said, "I'm called Hilda. Now, I'm having some trouble and I need a good pilot. You were reputed to be the best."   
  


"Well, I still am," Duo said with a smirk. He tilted his head to the dormant Heero's direction and said, "Why don't you let my partner out and we'll show you how good we are."   
  


Hilda turned around, reminding him slightly of Hilde at that moment. She said, "I have this ship and these pirates are after me."   
  


"Why should I care?" Duo asked with a smirk.   
  


Hilda gestured to the tubes with a smile. She answered, "Because I got your asses out of there."   
  


"Not Heero," he calmly pointed out with a smile. He tossed his wet hair off of his shoulder, realizing that he too had aged. He was taller, taller than Heero, and broader. Puberty was kind to me, Duo thought with a wiry amusement as he stared at Hilda.   
  


Suddenly, the lab was flooded with light. Duo blinked and shielded his eyes. "Dammit, fucking dammit!" Hilda cried as she held a rifle in her hand. Duo could hear footsteps approaching.   
  


He asked, "What the hell is going on?"   
  


"That's the trouble I've mentioned. Fuck," she cursed as she ran out of the lab.   
  


An explosion shook the ship. Duo blinked as the lights went out in the room. Red lights and an alarm started flashing. WARNING, WARNING, HOMOEOSTASIS WILL SHUT DOWN IN ONE MINUTE! WARNING! Duo looked over at the sleeping Heero, floating in the tube.   
  


Heero started to convulse, his eyes still shut, his body jerking. Duo ran over to the computer and looked at it. It was dead. "Oh, fuck!" he snapped as he looked around, panicked. There was nothing to help him. He growled as he looked around, trying to think. "Oh, hell," he shouted as he ran to the tube.   
  


He picked up a chair from the console and said, "Sorry Heero, but I've gotta get you out of here, somehow." He slammed the chair into the tube. The glass shattered, sending a rush of liquid and Heero crashing out of the tube. Duo dropped the chair and managed to catch Heero all in one movement. Duo grunted as he skirted away from pieces of broken glass.   
  


He got Heero away from the glass and layed his best friend on the ground. Heero wasn't breathing. His fingers shaking, Duo felt the pulse line on Heero's throat. Nothing. Panic quickly rose in Duo as he looked around.   
  


Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Heero! Dammit! No! Duo thought as he placed his hands under Heero's sternum. He said, "Don't take this personal buddy." He compressed five times before he held Heero's nose shut and breathed into his mouth. He repeated the motions. "Come on come on come on come on," the chant was like a mantra to Duo, who was repeating the chant while he administered CPR.   
  


Heero coughed and jerked up, spewing liquid from his mouth. His dark blue eyes focused on Duo and he managed to sit up, with Duo's help. He asked, "How long?"   
  


"A while. Look, we've aged at least two years," Duo said grimly. Heero looked around and Duo stood up at the sound of another explosion. He said, "Come on, we've gotta haul ass."   
  


Heero said nothing as Duo managed to support him. The two of them limped out of the lab together. Duo couldn't help thinking that everything that he had in life had been lost. Again.   
  


****** 

Duo gritted his teeth as another explosion rocked the ship. Heero had recovered even quicker than he did. Damn training, Duo thought with a twinge of jealousy as they ran down another corridor, becoming lost on the ship.   
  


Suddenly, with a loud crash and a flash of fire, part of the wall exploded in a flying rush of shrapnel and fire. Duo and Heero automatically covered their heads and crouched down. Duo stood up to see Heero's left arm leaking blood. The flesh of his bicept was shredded and bleeding profusely down his arm. Duo swallowed, always a little squeamish around blood, and said, "Heero, you're kinda gushing. A lot."   
  


Heero clamped down on his arm and stood up. He said, "I'll handle it."   
  


"Not with that much blood loss, buddy. It's not like your leg that you can just snap back into place . . ." Duo froze when he saw the icy, deadly look come from his friend's eyes. Heero started running again and Duo followed him, looking at the blood trailing behind them.   
  


More explosions followed, rocking the station or whatever it was that they were on. Duo kept sending Heero glances, checking on his arm. And Heero simply sent him the Death Glare right back. Duo was breathing hard now. His legs starting to ache. On top of all that, he realized that he was hungry. What a fucking stupid time to realize that I'm hungry, he realized to himself as another explosion rocked the whatever the hell it was.   
  


Heero pushed him out of the way, sending him skidding on the cold surface. He heard a crash and he spun around to see a large, metal beam lying right on top of Heero. He glanced around, wide-eyed, as he approached the fallen Wing pilot.   
  


Heero hissed, his voice thick with pain, "Get the hell out of here, now."   
  


"Heero, just shut the hell up," Duo snapped as he went over to the beam. He placed his hands under it and began to lift. His muscles strained and got no action for his efforts. "Fuck," he hissed as he kicked the beam, stubbing his toes. He cursed again as his foot throbbed.   
  


There was another explosion. Heero pushed him with his good hand. He hissed, "Go, now."   
  


"Hell no, I'm not leaving you Mr. Perfect Soldier," Duo snapped at him, trying to grab Heero. He was alone now. He had to be. If he had aged this much, who knew how long he had been asleep.   
  


There was another explosion, blowing another hole open in the corridor. Duo cursed as Heero looked at him with deterirmened dark eyes. He said, "Go, now."   
  


"No," Duo replied, shaking his head, causing his long hair to fly around him.   
  


"Now," Heero said, "This isn't an order, Duo, it's a request."   
  


Duo blinked. He looked down at the pilot crushed under the beam. Duo stood up and took one last look at Heero. Feeling horrible with himself as another explosion and gun shots wracking the corridor, he ran.   
  


****** 

Heero felt the warmness of his blood as it left his body. He could barely think, barely keep awake. His mind was starting to fog over. So this is what Death feels like, he thought whimsically.   
  


I wonder if Relena will be the first person I see, he thought with a sudden spark of happiness. Suddenly, the pain numbed. He saw a tall woman dressed all in black standing over him. "Fuck," she cursed as she looked him over.   
  


She bent down to his face and looked him over. She said, "There's gonna be a huge repair bill on you, kid." Heero ignored that as the world spun into darkness.   
  


****** 

Duo had stolen a ship. He wasn't familiar with it, but he was a quick study. The technology was more advanced than what he had ever seen. He could barely comprehend it. He managed to get away.   
  


He slumped over the controls and began to laugh. It was not a happy laugh, but a shaky, insane laugh. Again, everything he cared about had been taken away from him while he remained. He slammed his fist into the console as tears welled up into his eyes.   
  


Sobs shook his weak body as he was carried out into space. He hoped to hell that he would die. After all, he had nothing to live for.   
  


To Be Continued!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Relocations and New Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own these respective characters or settings. They belong to Pioneer, Sunrise/Bandi, and Fundimation.   
  


Author's Notes: I need a break from the vampire novel that I'm working on so . . . Also, this was originally going to be an OS/GW crossover, but I thought to avoid the so called "Mary-Sue" complex, that I just might as well do a bunch of animes at once. Besides, it's a fun way to see how many characters from other series I can combine and the story still be able to make sense.   
  


Bounty Hunters, Outlaws, Pirates, and Princesses

Relocations and New Lives 

By: Elf   
  


"You'd better think again, Yuy! It takes more than that to catch me," the handsome android taunted. His long black hair fell into his beatific features and cold, icy blue eyes. He hovered in the air, looking for the bounty hunter looking for him once again.   
  


Heero Yuy was crouched down behind a crate in the massive space port of Blue Haven. Android 17 had been making a ruckus lately, again, and another bounty had been put on his head to stop him. Of course, his partner, 17's twin sister, 18, jumped at the chance to make even more money, even at her brother's expense.   
  


Technicians were huddled around from the manic android. Heero touched the receiver in his hear and said, "18, you better get ready. Or I'm going to have to use the deactivation device. Again." His voice was as calm and emotionless as ever.   
  


"Don't you ever think about it, Heero. If you do . . ." 18 normally icily seductive voice was thick with anger in his ear.   
  


17 chuckled as he sent a bright red energy bolt to the ground, blowing up things mindlessly with a childish glee. Sparks and shards of shrapnel went flying, causing the workers to scream in terror. Heero looked up to see 17 point his palm at a spaceship. Heero's mind quickly calculated the risks. The angry pilot. The angry 18. The money which they would have to pay to rebuild the guy's ship. The even more angry 18.   
  


Grunting, Heero stood up and 17 smiled. "There you are with your primitive technology, Yuy. I was wondering when you were going to show up," he crowed gleefully.   
  


Heero rushed at him, using his cybernetic legs to his best advantage. He leapt up to 17. The android looked surprised as Heero wrapped his arms around the bio-mechanical creature and held on. They were a lot alike, actually, both made of flesh and machine, except 17 was far more advanced, even though he was created way before Heero was born, and that was the reason that 18 had searched him out, especially after her daughter and husband died of old age.   
  


He heard 18 curse sharply in his ear as the coldly gorgeous cyborg flew from her hiding spot. Her pale, blond hair flew in her features, the pale twin of her brother's, her icy blue eyes blazing in rage. She snapped, "Heero, what the hell do you think you are doing?"   
  


"Subduing your brother," Heero answered coldly.   
  


17 smiled and asked, "Really?" His blue eyes narrowed mischievously as Heero's palm sensors picked up a high increase in energy output. The way his cybernetics were set up was that he could feel some pain incase they were going to be damaged beyond repair. The idea behind that, as Hilda had told him, that the idiot would stop whatever they would doing to avoid the pain. She just hadn't counted on Heero Yuy's stubbornness and his high pain threshold.   
  


"17! Stop it! Damn you, stop it!" 18 shouted as she flew over to them. She landed a square punch to 17's face, causing his head to snap back. He looked surprised as the energy stopped coming from his body. Heero relaxed his back, but left his arms still gripping the android.   
  


17 looked surprised as he asked, "What did you do that for, Sis?"   
  


"You idiot, you could destroy this space port and everyone in it!" she shouted, slapping him again.   
  


17 smiled and asked, "Would that be a bad thing?"   
  


"A very bad thing 17. You never listened to me. We brought you back with the Dragon Balls, you play mind games with my daughter and husband, tried to get into a fist fight with Vegeta, even though he's much more powerful than you. And what about poor Goten? I'm not that fond of the boy, but you didn't have to traumatize him like that," she spat at him.   
  


Heero pointed out, "Not to mention the bill we'll get from Blue Haven's council for rebuilding the station."   
  


"Exactly! You know how much money that would be, 17?" 18 shouted at him, punching him again.   
  


17 grunted and reached to grab Heero. Heero let go of him, but it was too late. 17 held Heero calmly in his hands and said, "Here Sis, catch." Then he was slung like a rag doll to his partner. Heero made his body go limp as he flew toward 18.   
  


18 growled as she caught him, holding him in her strong arms. They looked each other in the eyes and she snapped, "Maybe you should use the deactivator. We can always reactivate him."   
  


"Yeah," Heero said emotionlessly.   
  


18 asked, as she always did, "Do you always do that? Do you ever show any emotion? Have any fun?"   
  


Heero looked at her as he dug the device from his jeans' pocket. He looked at the now familiar Capsule Corps logo on it and pointed it at his partner's twin. "No! You can't! Damn you!" 17 shouted shrilly.   
  


Heero glared at him and pushed the bright red button. 17's icy blue eyes clouded and became pupiless. His body slackened as he crashed to the ground. "Heero! You could damage him like that," she snapped at him.   
  


They landed and Heero walked over to the fallen android. "Mission accomplished," Heero said with a cold grin as his partner approached him.   
  


"Why do you always say that when we finish a job?" she asked for perhaps the hundredth time since they partnered up.   
  


Heero looked out to space. He preferred staying on Blue Haven. He had no desire to go back out in its cold embrace since almost dying and becoming both man and machine. Unless Duo Maxwell was out there, then Heero would find him.   
  


After all, what else did he have left?   
  


****** 

"Trunks! I can't hold up this fucking barrier forever," Duo Maxwell crowed. His long bangs fell into his face as sweat trickled down his forehead and back. The magical circle of protection was wavering around the ex-Gundam pilot. The Kei pirates were using their own Tao magic to try and break down Duo's own Druid barrier.   
  


He looked at the tiny Oriental girl standing before him in a shining pink kimono. Her wide emerald eyes looked at him with contempt. Her magic wasn't working on him and her elderly companion with the foot long claws moving his fingers around while screaming "Pagawa Sunfa!" wasn't helping him much either.   
  


"Trunks! Ryoko! Get your asses in gear!" Duo shouted as he braced himself. He closed his eyes with the effort. Aboard the pirate ship the half-Sayan and the demoness were flying to get their cargo, over half a kilo of Dragonite. He was blocking the two from the little brat's and the geezer's attacks as the ship's alarms blared their warnings.   
  


Their magic started to crack the barrier. Duo screamed as the wards collapsed around him. His knees buckled as he fell to the ground. He heard the little girl giggle at him as she strode over to him. He looked up into those shining green eyes and became quite pissed.   
  


The God of Death stood up and towered over the little girl. He shouted, 

"Earth, Air, Water, and Fire! 

Nature bestow upon me 

The power to defeat my enemies 

To save my comrades and lovers 

By Hecate's Hand, I command you!" 

The familiar elemental energy channeled through his body, rippling from his hands in a blaze of violet tinged black fire. The little girl and the old man shrieked as the fire rippled toward them. They hid behind one of the control consoles as Duo shakily held his ground.   
  


Blood trickled from his nose. Magic was a neat thing but it had its price. It was physically taxing and he couldn't even hope to call on the power that his partner Trunks could. "Speaking of Trunks," he grumbled as he looked around.   
  


Speaking of the devil, the tall, lavender haired teen and the lovely, voluptuous demoness flew toward him. One of the Kei screamed something intelligible and rushed at Ryoko, the Demon Caller. The lovely ex-pirate turned around, a wolfish expression in her topaz eyes as a sword of pure, golden energy formed in her slender hand.   
  


Trunks shook his lavender hair from his face and shouted, "Don't, Ryoko! You can't!"   
  


"Shut up Trunks and live a little," she guffawed at him as she drove the blade deep inside of the pirate's throat.   
  


Duo smiled wearily as he looked at his companion's loads. Trunks took notice of him and flew down by his side instantly. His intense, bright, brilliant blue eyes were wide with worry. "Duo, how are you?"   
  


"Alive and kicking, I guess, not up to full God of Death speed, but this little bitch and this old geezer really had some power," Duo managed as he stood on his still shaking legs. He dusted off his long, black cloak that he wore and smiled warmly at his companions, two people cursed themselves.   
  


Ryoko shifted her load and ran her fingers through her long, pale blue hair with a come hither smile. She said, "Well, another successful grab. I'm glad that I teamed up with you, Shinigami."   
  


Duo looked over at the screen and groaned. Endorsements were coming and Duo didn't think he had the energy to cast another round of Wiccan/Druid spells to ward them off. He said, "We're not out of the woods yet, babe. We've gotta get our asses out of here ASAP."   
  


****** 

Gene Starwind didn't know what was worse, finding out the android had been bagged or his twin sister had been the one who had bagged him. His ragtag crew which consisted of Jim Hawkings, Ashia Clan-Clan, Twilight Suzuka, his beloved Melfina and himself were standing in Blue Haven's Law Services Office. The older man shrugged his shoulders and stated, "You just missed out. 17's own sister, 18 along with her partner were the ones who brought him in, Mr. Starwind."   
  


"Well, this sucks," Ashia whined as she inspected her claws. She looked at the officer and asked, "Any other androids running amok that we can stop?" She made a slashing motion with her clawed fingers as her blue-green eyes lit up with predatory delight.   
  


The officer shrugged and answered, "Well, rumor has it that Sailor Saturn is running around town. That girl is death incarnate especially with Neo-Queen Serenity off on her honeymoon with that Endymon guy."   
  


Sailor Saturn. Gene smiled. It wasn't a lesser known fact that all the Scouts were hot, and two of them were lesbian lovers (which was something that Gene would pay to watch), and that they were powerful. Except Saturn had the power to destroy and give birth to planets. Rumor had it that she didn't like to use her power and that it killed her every time she did.   
  


There was a knock on the door and Jim asked, "Wonder who that could be?"   
  


"Probably 18 and her partner collecting her bounty," Suzuka answered in her calm, serene voice.   
  


The door burst open before the officer could say anything. Two people walked into the crowded office and looked around. Gene inspected them both. The first one had to be the android 18. She was tall and statuesque, pale blond hair falling into her beautiful features and icy blue eyes. The other one was a guy a few years younger than Gene with shaggy, unruly dark brown hair and emotionless, intense dark blue eyes. He crossed his arms as 18 made her way to the officer.   
  


"You owe us, pay up," she snapped, slamming her hand into the desk.   
  


The officer stood up and stated, "It's your own brother who caused all of that trouble, Miss 18. I think this is all some big game that you Capsule Corp androids are playing."   
  


"We were built by Dr. Gero, not Bulma Briefs or her upstart son," she snapped as she shattered the table in half. The officer cowered away from the deadly beauty, sweat trickling down his features. She sneered, "We. Want. Our. Money. Asshole."   
  


Gene pulled out his Caster and pointed it at her lovely head. She turned to look at him with an amused glance in her eyes. He told her, "Pretty Lady or not, breaking furniture is not going to make you any friends. So, I suggest you back away from the nice man and step closer to me, beautiful."   
  


Melfina cast him an angry glance as she turned away from them. Her slender body was tense with anger as she tried to ignore Gene. "I think you just hurt your relationship," 18 replied smartly as she looked at the Caster. She looked over at her companion, who had said nothing during any of this, and said, "Heero?"   
  


"Mission accepted," the guy, Heero, replied in a deep monotone. He moved lighting quick, snatching the Caster out of Gene's hands and throwing it to the ground. Ashia screamed at him and launched her feline body at him. He sidestepped the Kartal-Kartal and grabbed her long braid by the ornamental gold ring. He swung his hips and Ashia was howling as she hit a potted plant. 

Suzuka drew her bokken from her robes and took a stance. Jim was on the floor with his hand held, getting the readings off of Heero.   
  


The officer shouted, "Enough! I don't know who's worse, you five, the androids, or the Sayans!"   
  


18 crossed her arms and asked smugly, "So, do we get our payment?"   
  


"Yes, yes, 18, but you better take that thing back to Trunks Briefs before any more trouble is caused," the officer shouted, his grey hair bristling with anger.   
  


She smiled sweetly as she and her partner started to walk out of the office. "Thank you very much, your honor, I expect to see my wong as soon as possible," she stated as she sauntered out the door.   
  


Her partner looked Suzuka over, especially the bokken she was holding. He said something in a language that Gene never heard of before and Suzuka blinked in surprise before she replied in the same language. He bowed and so did she, startled looks on both of their faces. Heero looked at Gene as he reached down and picked up the Caster.   
  


Gene was fairly surprised when Heero handed back the Caster, butt first. He studied the guy, and a faint stirring of memory and recognition started at the back of his brain. He took the Caster back and asked, "Who the hell are you?"   
  


"Heero Yuy," was his reply as he walked out of the office, leaving them alone.   
  


Ashia snarled at him, and Jim tugged sharply at Gene's poncho sleeve. Gene looked down and asked, "What is it, Jim?"   
  


"He's a cyborg, legs and arms, state of the art, Gene. He'd make Harry MacDoogal look primitive. He could have ripped Ashia apart without blinking, but he's not as advanced as 18 or Mefina," Jim answered as he pointed out the diagnostic specs.   
  


Gene looked over at Suzuka, who was wearing a puzzled look on her face as she still looked at the door. He asked, "What did he say to you?"   
  


"He asked if I knew Kendo and if I knew that my sword was a bokken," she answered in a thoughtful tone. She tilted her head so her long, raven hair cascaded to hide one side of her face. Her smoky eyes were alert and thoughtful. "I haven't heard anyone speak that language to me since I was a little girl. Interesting."   
  


****** 

Their office/apartment was sparsely furnished. Well, Heero's half anyway. Third if you want to get really technical. 18's third was decorated with rich furnishings and fine cloth and then their was the third partner who acted more as a doctor and tech than bounty hunter. 

Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn, was quiet, demure, and dangerous. She had this air of calm serenity around her that made even 18 speak quietly to her. Heero was no different.   
  


Her black hair fell into her pale features as she looked Heero's cybernetic implants over. She rocked back on her heels, her long black hair falling around her. There was something about her that reminded him eerily of Duo. Maybe it was the way that both were "cursed" and both were born with stunning violet eyes.   
  


Except Duo's eyes had been more brilliant and lively while Hotaru's violet orbs were quiet and subdued. They both wore black all the time and both had an air of death around them. At first, when Hilda had him repaired by Capsule Corps then set him loose in this new universe he had been surprised at how much had changed.   
  


Magic ran ramped through the galaxy. Aliens and humans had uneasy alliances. Pirates were the most feared force in the universe. Light speed travel had been accomplished. Humans lived on other worlds and not just colonies in space. Then there was the technology. Dr. J's cybernetics had been clumsy and awkward while Heero's were better than his natural limbs.   
  


Hotaru and 18 were perfect testimonies of how the "world" had changed in Heero's slumber. 18 was a cyborg, even though she called herself an android, and Hotaru had been reborn more times than she could count. Both Heero and 18 were children compared to Hotaru's many reincarnations.   
  


Heero looked around the lab and then back at his favorite partner. Hotaru asked, "How are you?"   
  


"Fine," he answered as she pushed something on one of his limbs. Her dark, shadowy eyes narrowed in concentration as Heero spun his wrist in a 360-degree circle. He did it in the opposite direction so she could see if that was working right. Biting her lip, she hooked up the various electrodes to his limbs as he lie back on the cushioned examining table.   
  


She typed different commands into the computer as it began its diagnostic of his systems. She said, "I heard 17 threw you around today and that you got in a scuffle with another group of outlaws."   
  


"18 wanted her money and lost her temper," Heero told her as she unhooked him from the machine. He remembered the lovely sword woman dressed in a Shinto style robe holding a bokken. He forgot what his native land was like and missed it for a moment as he slipped back into his native language to talk to the woman.   
  


Hotaru smiled warmly and spoke in her celestial voice, "And a Kartal-Kartal none the less. You're not 18, Trunks, or Vegeta. You have your limits."   
  


Heero only grunted as he stood up from the table and pulled on his jeans and tank top. His clothing style hadn't changed during all of this time either. The first thing he had done after he had his new limbs attached was to cut that long hair. He couldn't understand how Duo could stand it, and his hair had only reached his shoulders. Heero couldn't comprehend how Duo could take care of that waist length mess that he always sported.   
  


Hotaru watched him and said, "Are you still looking?"   
  


Heero nodded as he approached the computer and the saved files. He knew what happened to all of the pilots. Trowa and Quatre had gotten married and created a test tube baby named Heero Duo Winter after their "fallen" friends. Sally Po and Wufei had an infamous affair before Wufei finally proposed to his "Stubborn Dragoness". Lady Une headed up the Preventers while Zechs and Noin developed the first colony on another world. Mars Teraforming was a success and Relena Dorlian never married despite the fact that she was president of the Earth Sphere Alliance for three terms in a row. Dorothy Catalonia was her vice-president of all people for three terms and eventually wed an ex-OZ soldier and Preventer despite having a brief affair with Quatre.   
  


Heero began his search once again, anything about a God of Death, expert pilot with violet eyes, a guy who wears all black with a meter long braid, anything like that. Hotaru pulled over a chair and sat beside him. She tucked strands of her long, raven hair and asked, "What was Duo like?"   
  


"Loud, obnoxious, cheerfully hiding a darker past. He always looked on the bright side of things, no matter how bleak they were. He was an excellent pilot and an even better friend. He . . ." Heero paused as he looked down at his cybernetic attachments.   
  


Hotaru reached out and grabbed his hand with her own deathly pale one. She told him, "You don't have to go on if you don't want to."   
  


"I remember the look on his face when I told him to run. He didn't want to but I didn't give him much of a choice. I was ready to die and Duo wasn't. Duo was never ready to die; he was the least suicidal out of all of us."   
  


Hotaru asked, "Do you think he's still alive?"   
  


"Yeah. I do," Heero answered grimly as he looked at the screen.   
  


Hotaru smiled softly, pushing her long raven hair from her face once again. "I'd like to meet him," she said as she looked at the screen with him.   
  


****** 

They used each other for physical gratification, the Demon and the God of Death. They both knew that and were friends outside of the bedroom, but it wasn't a lasting relationship. They were both healing from broken hearts. Duo's because Hilde had died a long time ago and Ryoko because she had to leave her beloved Tenchi when he became King of Planet Juri.   
  


Ryoko was unashamed in her nudity as they bathed in their after glow together. "What was she like?" Ryoko asked with a smirk. 

"Who?" Duo asked as he shifted in bed. Soon Trunks and Ryo-ohki would be banging on the door with Trunks asking when the hell they were going to get done and Ryo-ohki whining like a kitten.   
  


Ryoko pointed to the lone photo that Duo had on his bed. He looked at the short black hair, the gamine smile, the pink barrette, and the huge blue eyes staring back at him. He traced Hilde's lips with his fingers. Even though it had been centuries since her death, the pain was still fresh and new, even though it had been a year since he had been found by the mad scientist Washu.   
  


Washu had taught him everything about this new "world", about what magics the Kei pirates were immune to and what would hurt them severely, helped build the Shinigami, a Gatling class racing ship with offensive capabilities, and introduced a heartbroken Ryoko to a grieving Duo. Physical attraction took place and the two quickly became lovers and occasional partners. After that, he had met the first of the two Trunks Briefs who ran around, the warrior and not the business man.   
  


Mirai Trunks, as Washu liked to refer to him as, was almost as cursed as Duo was. Trunks' other self and his father had been blessed, or cursed, with Immortality by the seven Dragon Balls on Earth as Bulma Briefs was placed into status because of an incurable virus. Mirai Trunks happened to be at the wrong place at the right time so he was engulfed in the wish as well. Except that Mirai and Chibi Trunks hated each other with a passion.   
  


They were as different as night and day. Trunks was tough, a warrior, with power to rival Vegeta's, Chibi Trunks was more of a scientist and business man with super powers. Trunks and Vegeta got along better than Chibi and Vegeta, so that installed more bitterness than the two. Plus, Mirai was much cooler than Chibi.   
  


Ryoko picked up the photo and stated, "She's pretty, for an Earth girl."   
  


Duo ran his fingers though his bangs. His hair was still in its braid, despite the fact of their heavy coupling. He smiled and stated, "Yeah, she was."   
  


"Do you know what happened to her?" Ryoko asked as she put the photo down.   
  


Duo nodded sadly. He hated this. The first thing he did when he was himself again was look up to see if he could find anything about the former pilots and their other friends. A lot of it was as he expected, Quatre and Trowa finally getting together, Noin and Zechs setting up Mars to live on, Relena coming president, yadda yadda, but not what happened to Hilde.   
  


"She became a cop for the Preventors. She was killed during a drug raid. Unmarried, no children, rumor had it that she died a virgin," he answered bitterly.   
  


Ryoko looked at the photo again. She sighed, "At least I know that Tenchi's live, ruling Juri. I wouldn't say he's happy, but he's alive."   
  


"Why don't you go to him?" Duo asked, "Not that I mind the sex, but I'm curious, you can always teleport to him."   
  


Ryoko sighed as she leaned back in the bed. She answered, "Because I don't belong in Tenchi's new life. After Aykia was murdered, he had no choice to rule. Juri was already corrupt and he's doing his best to fix it, but it wouldn't be right for the demon who nearly wiped out the world to be his lover."   
  


"Fuck that. Tenchi loves you and you love him. Why don't you go to him?" Duo asked as he sat up in the bed.   
  


Ryoko asked, "Then what would happen to you? Come on, between you and Trunks you two, except for Trunks being immortal, would have been dead by now. You're too brooding. Sure, you can have fun and enjoy destruction like a good agent of chaos, but there are times I wonder about you Duo."   
  


Duo leaned over and kissed her. He didn't like thinking about this. He was the last surviving Gundam pilot. He often brooded about it, but it never did anything except give him a headache.   
  


"Shut up," he told her softly and she chuckled.   
  


She smirked and purred, "I'll give you this, Duo, you're a feisty little thing."   
  


"I'll show you just how feisty I am," he growled as he settled on top of her.   
  


She replied, "Then stop talking and show me."   
  


****** 

The creature beside him was an adorable mixture of cat and rabbit. She could also become a space ship if needed. Ryo-ohki purred as she rubbed herself on Trunks' leg. He blinked and picked up the little creature, absently rubbing its head.   
  


"Meow," she purred as Trunks scratched behind her ear.   
  


Trunks walked around the spaceship, doing checks and the like. He sighed. They had a half a kilo of Dragonite to sell soon. And soon Ryoko and Ryo-ohki would go on their merry little way until they met again. The demi-Sayan was uncomfortable with Duo and Ryoko's relationship.   
  


He believed that relationships should be built on love and trust, not physical needs. He thought about his mother and father for a moment. Vegeta was still searching the universe to find a cure for Bulma, who was sleeping like a princess waiting for her prince in Capsule Corp headquarters. Trunks sighed and pushed his lavender hair away from his face and tucked behind his ears in a familiar gesture.   
  


He flinched when he heard a few groans and giggles from Duo's bedroom. "Come on, Ryo-ohki, lets see if there's anything we can do on this ship," he told the creature. He flew to the control room and right as he was about to sit down in his chair, the alarm blared.   
  


He typed rapidly into his console and frowned when he saw the fleet of Kei pirate ships coming their way. "Dammit, Duo," Trunks cursed as he was being hailed from one of the ships.   
  


Ryo-ohki cried out piteously as Trunks answered the hail. On the communication screen appeared the small, emerald eyed girl dressed in pink from earlier that day. She giggled, "Surrender our Dragonite and be dealt a quick and painless death. If you do not, well, lets just say that you will be begging for mercy."   
  


Trunks growled, "None of us beg." Then he slammed his fist into the alarm console, shattering it. He knew that Duo was going to be pissed, but Trunks didn't care. He shouted into the ship com system, "Guys, we're being attacked by the pirates. I'm going out there."   
  


With that, he flew into the air lock and quickly dawned a space suit. He went out into space and watched as the miniature fighter ships were flying toward the Shinigami. He stood out in front of the black ship and gathered his energy.   
  


The suit was barely able to hold him when he turned into a Super Sayan, and he wasn't even at Level Two yet. He pointed out his palm and blasted into a ship. He sighed as he caught a missile and turned it back to a ship.   
  


Why did this always happen to him?   
  


****** 

18 dropped 17's body before Trunks Briefs. Heero and Hotaru waited patently as Trunks looked up at them with spectacled blue eyes. His lavender hair fell softly in his angular features as he looked at the android. He asked, "18, what the hell am I going to do with this?"   
  


"Well, you better not break his heart like you did my daughter's," she answered bitterly.   
  


Heero looked around the expensive office as Trunks sighed and took off his glasses. "What happened between myself and Marron is none of your business, 18."   
  


"You could have warned her before you ran away with Pan, damn you," 18 snapped as she crossed her arms and looked at her brother.   
  


"They're both dead now 18. You know that. I'm sorry about that happening. I'm sorry about Marron. I'm sorry that I've been made immortal," Trunks snapped as he put his glasses back on.   
  


18 grunted and turned away, her pale blue eyes angry. "No wonder your father is disappointed in you, Chibi. Mirai wouldn't let me talk to him like that."   
  


Heero was confused about the whole Sayan complex and the beautiful blue haired woman in a cyrochamber in the office. Hotaru explained to him that she was deathly ill and that Trunks was waiting for the cure to bring her back. Still, the fact that there was two Trunks Briefs running around was confusing enough.   
  


"I'm not Mirai. I'm Trunks Briefs and if you're finished, I would like it if you and your friend could leave," Trunks snapped. Then he softened as he looked at Hotaru and said, "But you can stay, Miss . . ."   
  


Hotaru crossed her arms in a defiant gesture very rare to the elfin girl. She answered, "Saturn. Sailor Saturn, Dr. Briefs."   
  


The look on Trunks' face fell as he looked her over. "You mean your Saturn?" he choked out.   
  


"When I want to be," she replied as she stepped closer to Heero, a mischievous grin playing across her features.   
  


Suddenly, a tiny blond woman rushed into the room, her pale hair held back by a red ribbon. She panted as she said, "Dr. Briefs, someone named Mirai is trying to contact you."   
  


"Thank you Mina," Trunks stated as he rushed to the computer, his business air gone as something else took over. Mina walked back out of the room and 18 walked over to her partners. Trunks took off his glasses and loosened his tie as he answered the call.   
  


Heero stated, "I thought this guy was a warrior."   
  


"Was. Money and women became top priorties to him. That's why Vegeta left to find Bulma's cure and why Mirai is out in space," 18 whispered back to him, hiding her mouth as she spoke, "They both thought that Chibi was betraying his Sayan heritage, and the final insult was when he eloped with Goku's granddaughter, Pan." Her mouth clinched in anger at this.   
  


Hotaru asked, "What about Bra?"   
  


"Bra died because she tried to save Chibi. That was right before Bluma fell sick and Vegeta and Chibi grew even farther apart. That was the final nail in the coffin. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Bra was Vegeta's favorite child," 18 answered indifferently.   
  


Hotaru breathed, "How sad."   
  


Heero ignored this as he watched the vidscreen. Mirai Trunks appeared on the screen. There were differences between them. Chibi Trunks was arrogant while Mirai Trunks carried himself with a confidence born of many battles. Chibi's face was softer, not as careworn as his counter part from the other dimension.   
  


Mirai No Trunks spoke first, "Chibi."   
  


"Don't call me that. I'm not a child," Chibi Trunks snarled.   
  


A harsh look crossed Mirai's face as he stated, "Fine, Dr. Briefs. I have half a kilo of Dragonite that I need to sell. Got any buyers?"   
  


"Fred Lowe's always interested in Dragonite," Chibi snapped, turning around, "But that's not the reason you called, is it Mirai?"   
  


Again, that harsh look as Mirai's expression tensed and answered, "Have you seen Father?"   
  


"No, remember, he hates me," Chibi answered harshly, "I'm not the golden child. Not the warrior from the future. I'm not the Trunks you are. I can't go Second Level Super Sayan like you can and I can't even fuse with Goten any more."   
  


Heero watched as Chibi was about to end the conversation when a very familar voice shouted, "Trunks!"   
  


"Coming!" Mirai turned and shouted. He said, "My partner needs me. If I see Father . . ."   
  


"I don't care what that bastard does," Chibi grumbled.   
  


Mirai looked lost and sad as the voice, Duo's voice, shouted, "Dammit! Trunks, get your ass over here!"   
  


Mirai cast a small smile and said, "If you do see Father, tell him I'm looking for him."   
  


"Whatever," Chibi grumbled as he turned off the screen.   
  


Heero walked over and asked, "Where was that signal coming from?"   
  


"I don't know, but Mirai's partner, never even seen the guy, is a crack wiz at this stuff. Not even I can trace his signal," Trunks answered as he put back on his glasses and straitened his tie.   
  


Heero said nothing as he walked out of the office, with 18 and Hotaru trailing after him. Hotaru asked, "What is it, Heero?"   
  


"I heard Duo's voice," Heero answered briskly.   
  


18 rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her slender hips. She drawled, "Oh no, not this crap again."   
  


"You really think so?" Hotaru asked with a smile on her face.   
  


Heero nodded and said, "Now, I just need to find him."   
  


"Not alone, kid, I'm coming too," 18 stated as they walked out of Capsule Corps Blue Haven and onto the busy street. She haled a cab and automatically, at the site of a pretty blonde, they pulled over.   
  


Hotaru nodded in agreement and added, "I wanna meet Duo. I'm coming too. Besides, you might need me."   
  


"We know how reckless and suicidal you are," 18 added as they drove.   
  


****** 

Gene threw back another beer. Jim was beside him, trying to get information on any jobs they could pick up. Jim said, "This is bad, Gene. I can't find anything except from the Kei pirates."   
  


Gene, curious and drunk, asked, "What do they want?"   
  


Jim looked up at him from beneath the fall of dark blond hair with his big, blue eyes as he answered, "This ship called the Shinigami. The crew is stealing from the pirates."   
  


Gene looked around the bar and groaned when 18, that Heero guy, and a beautiful, elfin girl with long black hair walked into the room. Jim swallowed and said, "Gene, don't get into a fight. 18 doesn't have any weakness."   
  


He turned back to Jim and asked, "Could you tell me any more about the Shinigami?"   
  


"Well, the demon Ryoko is often seen along side them on most of their heists, but that's all. And the pilot uses a form of magic that's been long dead, like your Caster," Jim answered.   
  


"How much to find this ship?" a deep monotone asked behind Gene. Gene gave a startled cry as he spun around to see Heero standing there, his arms crossed and his dark eyes looking very hostile.   
  


Jim suggested, "I wouldn't work for the Kei pirates if I was you, buddy."   
  


"No, how much do you want to find this ship for me?" Heero asked as he crossed his arms.   
  


Gene smiled and leaned back against his seat. He answered, "Well, friend, it just depends on how much you wanna pay."   
  


"Fine. One condition my partners and I go with you. Half up front and the other half when you get us to the ship," Heero calmly stated.   
  


Gene and Jim smiled at each other. Gene, milking it for all it was worth, stated, "Well, my friend, this would be a very dangerous job. We are heading into Kei territory."   
  


"One million wong up front and two million after you find the ship," Heero stated briskly.   
  


Gene and Jim looked at each other, the same thought on their minds. They both smiled as Gene extended his hand out to Heero Yuy. "Well, you just cut yourself a deal, my friend. We'll ship out tomorrow."   
  


"Good," was all Heero stated as he turned away from Gene and Jim.   
  


Jim shuttered and said, "That's a lot of money. Not that I'm complaining, but that whole group is creepy."   
  


"Well, they'll just have to put up with Ashia when she's pissed. I doubt they'll be that scary after that," Gene replied with a grin.   
  


To Be Continued   
  


Author's Notes: Yeah, the Chibi/Mirai thing is confusing. It's confusing the hell out of me too, but read and review, okay!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Evil Abound

Disclaimer: I do not own these respective characters or settings. They belong to Pioneer, Sunrise/Bandi, and Fundimation.   
  


Bounty Hunters, Outlaws, Princesses, and Pirates

Part Two: Evil Abound 

By: Elf   
  


King Tenchi of Juri was exhausted. He was almost asleep in his throne, due to the recent uprisings within the Kei pirates and the little skirmishes that the Kartal-Kartal had been starting of recent. Space was a mess. The Galaxy Police had been disbanded a long time ago and Mihoshi and Kyone had been dead for a very long time.   
  


He was so tired of life. Of ruling in Ayeka's place. Of watching over a people he barely knew and didn't love. Earth was his home.   
  


No, Ryoko was his home. He missed her. He truly did. He missed her grins, her laugh, her smiles, her hugs, her body, simply her. He sighed. He didn't want to be king. He just didn't have much of a choice. Then their relationship quickly became complicated as the people started revolting and trying to kill her.   
  


Tenchi sighed and tugged at his pony tail. Even Sasami was gone, becoming Tusami again and protecting the planet, giving Tenchi the abilities to call on the Wings of the Light Hawk when he needed. He was utterly alone.   
  


All of his attentives were gone for the evening, so he was alone. He smirked to himself for a moment, all most laughing. He was always alone now. No five femme fatales fighting over him, nothing. Even Ryoko had left him.   
  


The rush of energy signaled a very familar presence. Tenchi stood up and straitened his shoulders as the compact form walked into the room. He bowed and said, "Greetings, Vegeta."   
  


Vegeta, the Prince of all Sayans, the last survivor of his race, stood there in all of his immortal glory. His compact body was dressed in the full white Sayan body armor worn over the dark-blue body suit that showcased every one of those powerful muscles as he moved. His ebony eyes were as combatant and harsh as ever, but they softened as they looked Tenchi over. "Hello, Your Highness," Vegeta replied without taking a bow.   
  


Tenchi knew that he was suddenly very lucky to be alone. If someone didn't bow and pay their proper respects the Juri Royal Guard got very upset about it. And Vegeta wasn't one to take that sort of treatment from "low class weaklings" like them.   
  


Tenchi asked, "What are you doing here, Vegeta?"   
  


"I was wondering if you found it yet," he answered gravely, and the hopeful look in his eyes couldn't be hid by all of his pride. Tenchi hated looking into his face when he got like that and was about to tell him what little they had found. The story of Vegeta's sleeping human had spread across the galaxy like wildfire, a romantic tale for most, a sign of weakness from Vegeta's enemies. The ones that he didn't kill instantly, that is.   
  


Tenchi sighed and replied, "No, Vegeta. This virus is nothing the scientists here have seen. We're trying, really, so don't go kill them, okay?"   
  


Vegeta chuckled bitterly. Tenchi jumped out of his skin and into his throne. He walked over to Tenchi and leered at him. Tenchi gave a sharp cry and backed away from Vegeta as much as he could. "Are you afraid, boy?" Vegeta asked in his arrogant voice, all traces of hopefulness and thoughts of pity washed away from his angular features.   
  


Tenchi nodded at the Sayan Prince and squeaked, "Yes!"   
  


Vegeta laughed, a rich throaty sound that didn't reach his obsidian eyes as he backed away from Tenchi. "Everyone fears me, Masaki, everyone. My own son even. Everyone except her. She never feared me. Never."   
  


"Then Bulma sounds like a very remarkable woman," Tenchi managed with a nervous smile.   
  


Vegeta grunted and stepped back. Tenchi sighed as he settled back in his throne. He asked, "Have you tried Washu yet?"   
  


"The mad scientist? No, I haven't. She is disturbed and violent from what I've heard," Vegeta answered.   
  


Tenchi smiled and replied, "That's just a rumor. She's pretty nice, if very weird."   
  


"You know her?" Vegeta asked in his normal arrogant tone, his vulnarablity stripped clean quicker than it came.   
  


He nodded and answered, "You could say that. I'll see if I can get you any information on her, okay?"   
  


Vegeta made a thankful sounding snort before he flew from the throne room in a flash of blue energy. Tenchi sighed and wiped beads of sweat off of his head. He said aloud, "Man, that guy always manages to scare me."   
  


****** 

Pharaoh Ninety cowarded back in fear. Mistress Nine was advancing on him, her long raven locks flowing behind her like some obscene parody of a cape or a wedding veil. Her power was bursting around the edges, causing her dark violet eyes to glow. She licked her lavender toned lips as she advanced on him.   
  


Sailor Saturn had been reborn, he knew that, as did all of the other scouts, scattered to the four corners of the universe, not to be linked together for several life times, but to do battle with evil as needed. Still, Hotaru Tomoe's rebirth had brought on a change within his former servant. In their dark abyss of silence she had been gaining power with each passing moment until she had surpassed him. It had been only a matter of time before she would over throw him.   
  


Knowing this, he still begged, "Please, Nine, you don't have to do this. My child, my love, you don't have to do this. We can rule in darkness together."   
  


She laughed at him, her tendrils of raven hair reaching out to catch him. They held him up helplessly as she looked at him with her soulless, glowing, pupiless violet eyes. He grew cold as she purred, "No. Silence is boring. Nothing. Terror and fear, which you are feeling, is intoxicating. While rule in nothingness when you can rule in feeling and power?"   
  


Ninety said nothing as she looked at him, cacking again. He screamed as his whole being began to burn, scorching in her long hair. He tried to struggle, tried to break himself free as he felt himself fade to nothing. Nothing at all. He looked at her calm, lovely face once more in fear. She would succeed where he had failed. And then she began to laugh once again.   
  


****** 

Fred Lowe looked at the lovely lavender haired warrior before him. Everyone in the Know knew that there were two Trunks Briefs running around, one a warrior and the other a business man. The business man, while lovely in his own right, was nothing compared to the warrior.   
  


Fred smiled charmingly as he looked at Trunks. Outside his office, business was in full swing and there was a traffic jam partially hidden by an exotic plant. He pushed strands of his long raven hair out of his face as he looked Trunks over and smiled fetchingly at him. Trunks bright blue eyes shifted uncomfortably as he stuffed his hands into the faded blue of the Capsule Corps jacket that he never took off. It showed his muscles off perfectly and Fred had to admit that Trunks was pretty damn hot.   
  


He asked, "So, what brings you here today, Trunks?"   
  


"I've got a kilo of Dragonite that my partner needs to sell," Trunks answered matter-of-factly.   
  


Fred grinned and asked, "Where's your partner at?"   
  


"Making repairs on the Shinigami. We were slightly damaged last time and Duo likes everything running smoothly, at least with his ship," Trunks answered as he glared at Fred.   
  


Fred smiled as he leaned back in his chair and threw his feet on the table. He'd never seen the mysterious Duo Maxwell, just heard about him from Trunks, and even that was pretty vague. The Shinigami was a ship unto itself. It was rumored that the pilot was shrewd, highly skilled, reckless, and a very powerful magic user. He was curious about what he looked like as well.   
  


Fred asked, "So, where did you get the Dragonite?" 

"Off Kei pirates, as always," Trunks answered in a tense tone.   
  


Fred smiled and said, "So, a kilo? I'll give you ten hundred thousand Wong for it. How does that sound?"   
  


"I was hoping for higher," Trunks answered briskly, his hand automatically going to his back, more importantly, the sword nestled in the scarlet scabbard strapped there.   
  


"How much higher?" Fred asked in a casual voice, not showing the fact that he was scared and very turned on.   
  


Trunks answered grimly, "Nothing less than twenty hundred thousand for it, Fred."   
  


"Done, Trunks. Man, you drive a hard bargain," Fred giggled as Trunks left the room.   
  


****** 

"Where the hell are we going to get a million Wong?" 18 raged as she looked Heero dead in the eyes. The cyborg said nothing as he packed his bags. Hotaru giggled as she shifted her bag onto one shoulder.   
  


Heero looked up at her with his emotionless dark-blue eyes that peered from under the strands of dark brown hair that fell haphazardly on his forehead. His eyes flickered and hope appeared in them. He smiled and 18 had to admit, he was very handsome. He said, "I've taken care of it, 18. Hilda gave me a good sum to invest after she had me 'fixed'. Besides, we've got plenty of money that we've been storing."   
  


"No, 18 went on a binge shopping spree the other day," Hotaru stated.   
  


18 glared and snapped, "Narc. Well, what are we going to do?"   
  


"Find Duo," Heero stated as he slipped on the characteristic poncho that was so popular among men now.   
  


Hotaru smiled and pushed strands of her black hair from her face. She explained, "She wants details, Heero. You know that."   
  


"We're going on the Outlaw Star with Gene Starwind and his crew," Heero answered as he placed his pistol in his holster as he looked at them.   
  


"Really? Outer space? Wow!" Hotaru exclaimed gently.   
  


He said, "Yes, are you in or out, 18?"   
  


18 rolled her eyes as she smoothed her hair behind her ear. She answered, "Well, someone has to keep you out of trouble, Heero." 

****** 

"I have gathered you here for a reason," Mistress Nine stated as she looked at the assembly of evil beings that she had either brought back from the dead or changed from their good alter egos. She looked at each of them, alien and humanoid alike, from the tiny, pale, doll-like Freeza to the huge, dark green and white monster Cell, to the lovely, curvy young woman with flowing pink hair caught back in ordangos dressed in a tight, form fitting black dress that had high slits that reveled her pale legs named Wicked Lady. Different colored eyes looked at her, wondering why they had been brought here and how they were going to kill her.   
  


She smiled and stated, "You cannot kill me for two reasons. The first being that you simply are not able to do so."   
  


"Wanna bet?" a childish voice hissed. The ancient Yugi stood there, her long blond hair pulled back from her face, a defiant stance evident in her small stature. Her red robe swished around her as she walked toward Nine. Her periwinkle eyes were filled with hostility as she glared at her.   
  


Nine answered, "You can try, little whelp."   
  


Yugi smirked and replied, "I'd hope that you would say that." She drew back her small hands and her power welled up within her.   
  


"Stop!" Cell shouted, grabbing the demonic girl and jerking her back. "Don't you feel her power, child? I, for one, am interested in what she is about to say."   
  


Nine looked over at Wicked Lady, who smiled back, merriment evident in her crimson eyes. Freeza stated, "You have brought us back from the land of the dead. Make your point before I become quite angry."   
  


"Or what, Freeza? You have no power to defeat her," Cell sneered with a smirk on his pale features.   
  


Freeza bristled and shouted, "I am Lord Freeza! What are you?"   
  


"Cell," he answered simply, "And Trunks killed you quite easily, if what Vegeta told I was right."   
  


Freeza snapped, "That boy! His name is Trunks and Vegeta knew him!"   
  


"Of course. Where do you think Trunks got his Sayan blood from? That idiot, Goku?" Cell replied snidely.   
  


Even though this was all interesting to Nine and Lady, they had work at hand. Nine clapped her hands and shouted, "Enough!"   
  


Their eyes turned to her and she smiled. Wicked Lady stated, "You'll be very interested in what she has to say."   
  


"I have chosen you for a reason, brought you back from the dead or awakened you from your righteous prison to help me," Nine answered.   
  


Cell asked, "This is interesting, but what is your point?"   
  


"Well, how would you like to get revenge on the ones who killed you? Yugi, wouldn't you like to wipe out the Juri home world? Freeza, wouldn't you like to kill Trunks? Cell, Vegeta is still alive and well. Without his help, Gohan wouldn't been able to beat you," Nine stated.   
  


Freeza smiled and said, "Yes, I should be able to defeat the lousy monkey brat!"   
  


Cell crossed his arms and added, "Go on, Mistress Nine. I don't believe that you've stated why you want us to do that."   
  


"Very observant, Cell. Very. There are several people who could hinder me in my quest. It would be much easier if you disposed of them or kept them busy until I can finish," Nine explained.   
  


Yugi smiled and asked, "Well, where do we start?"   
  


"Ryoko and Washu are still very active. I'm more worried about those two than Tenchi. Two versions of Trunks and Vegeta have been made immortal. I know you cannot kill them now, but give me time. I think I can work something out with an Eternal Dragon," she answered.   
  


They nodded and smirked as they left Nine and Wicked Lady alone. Wicked Lady bowed and asked, "What can I do?"   
  


"Hotaru thinks of you as her friend. At least the child version of her. I want you to keep her alive. I need her power, but I need you to severely weaken her as well. And I need you to find me a new body, Lady," Nine explained, "Something young."   
  


Wicked Lady bowed and replied, "It will be my pleasure." With that, she disappeared as well, leaving Nine alone. She knew that Vegeta and his Trunkses could beat Cell and Freeza with little problem. They were mainly there to stall. Besides, Majin Boo was too powerful to be called upon and too wild and simple. When she had a new body, then she would rule.   
  


****** 

"All systems Green," Melfina stated in her tube. The blue liquid flowed along her body as she was suspended in the fluid. Her brown eyes were wide and eager. Gene looked over at Ashia and Suzuka in their weapons stations.   
  


"Ready!" Ashia chirped, bouncing hyperly in her seat. 

The more subdued Suzuka nodded and said, "Ready to go, Gene."   
  


"Already, Gene!" Jim chirped from his console.   
  


Gene settled in his pilot's chair and smiled. He looked over to the trio standing there. Hotaru was looking at everything with expressed interest, 18 had mild boardom written across her beautiful features, and Heero seemed curious as well, especially over the ship's controls. He looked at them and asked, "Are you three ready?"   
  


"Whatever," 18 replied coldly.   
  


Hotaru nodded gleefully and stated, "already!"   
  


Heero smirked for a moment before he said, "Mission accepted." Gene looked at him strangely and back at Jim who shrugged. Heero stood there and said nothing, his eyes unwavering as he scanned the controls.   
  


18 clarified, "That's Heero's way of saying that he's ready."   
  


"Gilliam?" Gene asked.   
  


The computer stated, "At your command, Gene."   
  


"Lets go!" Gene shouted as their boosters ignited in a rush. Within moments, the red ship was in space. Gene stated, "Ready to make the jump to Sub-Eather on my mark. One. Two. Three. MARK!"   
  


****** 

Washu's station was hard to get to, unless you knew the science of other dimensions and the little "pockets" that rested between them. Duo knew for a matter of fact that Washu's station liked to jump these pockets to make her even harder to find, but Duo was a little bit smarter than Ryoko.   
  


The trick was switching from Sub-Eather to Eather at just the right moment. Duo clutched the controls with a grin. This was fun flying, this sort of risk. Trunks sat quietly beside him, looking at the screen of the multicolored dimensional swirls around them.   
  


Trunks asked, "Why are we going to see her again?"   
  


"Better stealth equipment, buddy," Duo answered with a grin. He missed being able to suddenly appear from space's darkness like the God of Death. Washu had been working on a device that would allow him to do such. Ryoko, in parting, casually informed him that her "mother" (she had rolled her eyes at that) wanted to see them.   
  


Duo hoped it had something to do with the stealth equipment. It sucked not being able to sneak up like he use to be able to do in his Gundam. He even missed his Gundam. Sure, he liked the magic for the most part, but he missed Deathscythe HELL. He even missed it before Prof. G had put him and Heero into that horrible slumber. Duo's fists clinched in anger for a moment. He wanted to kill G for what he had did to them, but it had already happened. He knew that G had been dead for hundreds of years and that there was nothing he could do to exact his revenge.   
  


"Duo, are you okay?" Trunks asked him, concern evident in his tone.   
  


Duo smiled and chirped, "Yeah, I'm fine, buddy."   
  


"Your ki raised really high for a moment, that's all," Trunks answered.   
  


Duo smirked and replied, "But not Super Sayan high."   
  


"Impressive for a human though," Trunks defended.   
  


Duo chuckled darkly and said, "A human. If you could call me that."   
  


Trunks sighed and said, "What a pair we are. You're misplaced out of time and here I am, wandering around and trying to find a purpose."   
  


"Cus you saved your world and stuff," Duo teased as he pulled out of Eather drive.   
  


Trunks snickered and said, "Yeah. Didn't you do the same?"   
  


"Pretty much so," Duo answered casually.   
  


Trunks smirked and asked, "Now what?"   
  


"Steal from the Kei pirates, give to the poor, and keep some loot for ourselves on occasion," Duo answered cheerfully.   
  


Trunks stated, "You know what, but Fred Lowe makes me really uncomfortable. He looks at me like I'm food or something. I can blast him to hell and back, but that look just freaks me out."   
  


Duo laughed at loud at this one. Trunks was very nieve in most aspects, partly because he had been raised in a very cloistered life with his mother. He snickered, "Fred just wants to get a little up close and personal, Trunks."   
  


"Nani?" Trunks asked, a confused look blooming in his bright blue eyes.   
  


Duo laughed. One of the reasons that Trunks was so great was that he was so like Heero in so many ways, except without the giant stick up his ass attitude that Heero sometimes had. Mainly that they were both very naive. He chuckled, "Fredy Boy has the hots for you."   
  


"What?" Trunks asked, blinking in confusion.   
  


Duo chuckled and answered, "Fred wants you to get . . ." He made a suggestive gesture with his fingers. "To get hot and heavy with you Trunks."   
  


Trunks paled three shades and squeaked, "But he's a guy!"   
  


"So, two of my best friends were gay lovers. That doesn't mean anything," Duo snickered.   
  


Trunks exclaimed, "But he's a guy! The parts don't work, Duo! They don't!"   
  


"If you're creative enough and have enough lube . . ." Duo drawled, loving the look of shock and disbelief on Trunks' angular face.   
  


Trunks stammered, "But-t-t, I don't like guys. In that way. It's not natural, Duo."   
  


"Ah, and that's your father talking, Trunks. You should be more open minded, buddy. Give Fred a chance. I've heard he's been burned before," Duo suggested, openly teasing the Sayan.   
  


Trunks crossed his arms and glared. "That's not funny, Duo," he snapped.   
  


Duo smirked and replied, "I was getting a kick out of it, Trunks." Then he burst out laughing as he said, "Come on, you and Fred would be a great . . ." He couldn't finish his sentence because he felt something heavy and powerful hit his face. He was sent crashing to the ground with a sore jaw.   
  


He looked up to see Trunks glaring at him, cracking his knuckles. "Just don't go Super Sayan on my poor ass, okay," Duo pleaded, still laughing.   
  


Trunks snapped, "That wasn't funny, Duo."   
  


"Aw, come on Trunks, why do you think I always have you go see him?" he chuckled.   
  


Trunks rolled his eyes before a look of mischief passed his handsome features. He looked absolutely wicked in that moment and Duo was suddenly afraid. "Now, you two on the other hand would be great together. With your long hair and all, you already look like a girl," Trunks teased.   
  


Duo crossed his arms and glared. He snapped, "That wasn't funny, Trunks."   
  


"Come on, Duo, we're here," Trunks said, holding his hand out. Duo smirked as he sent the halfling to the ground. Trunks laughed as he landed on top of Duo and pinned him to the ground.   
  


"Give it up, Duo, you'll never win," Trunks laughed. 

Duo smirked and placed his hands on each side of his head. He gave a slow, easy grin as he asked, "Wanna bet?" He closed his eyes for a brief moment and concentrated. "Bye, Trunks-y," Duo purred as he faded away.   
  


Duo chuckled as he straitened out his black jump suit and braid. He thought, He falls for it every time. "You're still pulling that Shadow Walking trick on Trunks? Shame on you, Duo Maxwell," the sardonyx voice of Washu scolded behind him.   
  


Duo smiled as he turned to see the childish scientist behind him. Her head only came up to the middle of his chest, but her spiky pink locks touched his nose. She looked up at him with her bright green eyes before she shouted, "Duo!" Then she pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him a bone crushing hug.   
  


"Little Washu," Duo chuckled as he hugged the scientist, his thoughts wandering . . .   
  


He was desperately weak. He lie on the controls, half asleep from hunger and fatigue. His body was shivering with cold, his hair still dripping wet with fluids. He looked around with heavily lidded eyes as the ship drifted to God only knew where.   
  


Minutes, hours, days later a bright light burst through his vision. He groggily looked around, seeing a tiny, pixie like figure dressed in white tights, kakki shorts with matching suspenders, a white shirt with a crimson vest. Her hair was long, spiky and bright pink. It trailed to the back of her knees, almost reaching her ankles. Her bright green, intelligent eyes looked over Duo with a knowledge that spoke volumes. Mainly she was older than she looked.   
  


She sauntered up to Duo and pushed his bangs from his face. She chirped, "Aren't you a cute one? Got yourself into quite a mess, didn't you, pretty boy?"   
  


****** 

"See anything interesting Trunks?" Washu asked the Sayan halfling. Trunks spun around from the experiment he was watching to the tiny, pink haired, childlike figure behind him. She smiled brightly at him and waved, giggling slightly.   
  


Trunks asked, "Do you know about my mother?"   
  


"Of course, who doesn't?" Washu replied, sitting on air that instantly thickened around her. She rested her chin on the palms of her hands as she watched Trunks carefully. She asked, "What do you want to know?"   
  


Trunks smiled briefly, blushing a little. "Could you cure her?" Trunks blurted as he looked down at his hands.   
  


Washu walked over to him and gathered one of his hands. The ancient scientist smiled sagely as she barely gathered one of his hands in both of her tiny, white hands. She just seemed so delicate and fragile, but Trunks knew better. After all, any creature who created Ryoko had to be very tough.   
  


"All you had to do was ask, Trunks," she answered kindly, smiling at him.   
  


He shyly chuckled as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. He said, "Thanks, Washu, I don't know how to repay you."   
  


"Keeping Duo alive would be sufficient enough," Washu replied cryptically as she waved her hand. A monitor appeared showing Duo working on the Shinigami. "He's the one person in a long time that respects my genius, Trunks. And he's a genius in his own right too. He's given me problems that I haven't been able to solve yet. He's a natural builder too. It's been a long while since I had someone I could talk to on my own level."   
  


Trunks nodded and said, "Yeah, I hear what you're saying. He's the first person in a long time, other than my father, who understood what I was going through, even though he couldn't go through it himself. He's the first true friend I've had since Gohan died."   
  


"There, we agree on something," Washu said brightly before stepping away. "Now, about your mom, lets see if we can't find a starting point somewhere, okay?"   
  


Trunks was about to reply when he felt something intense inter the room. He could recognize the first presence any where. "Cell," he snarled as he turned around.   
  


Sure enough, standing there, was the molted green, demonic presence known as Cell. The synthetic being flexed his insectoid wings as his pink eyes twinkled maniacally. Standing beside him was a small child with bright golden hair held up with a red band dressed in long, flowing crimson robes.   
  


"Yugi. I thought you were dead," Washu calmly stated as she stood beside Trunks, shutting down the monitor.   
  


Yugi, the little girl, giggled and looked at Cell. "Do you wish to go first?" she asked.   
  


"It would be my pleasure," Cell answered as he held out his finger in the Gallic Gun position.   
  


Trunks gathered all of his anger as it rippled around him. The energy spiked around him in bright lightning sharp cackles. It flared around him, enveloping him in golden fire. His hair changed from lavender to pale gold, growing and standing on end. His body was more streamline and not as bulky, his eyes shifted to a bright, intense aqua.   
  


"Galic Gun!" Cell chorused as he fired the energy.   
  


Trunks shouted as he flew at it, ready to block it. Except something dark hit him, sending him crashing to the far end of the lab. He looked up to see the little girl standing over him, her hand ablaze with black fire. "Not so fast, handsome," she purred as she blasted him again.   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


Author's Notes: I didn't see that much of Tenchi in Toyko, but I thought Yugi was highly creepy. I don't know the full exstent of her powers, but well, I thought a kid villian would be intresting between the monsters such as Freeza and Cell as well as the sexy vixens Mistress Nine and the Wicked Lady. Oh, don't worry, more villians will come up and plague our Heero . . . heroes, I meant to say heroes! Review please!   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Reunions, Both Joyful and Hateful

Disclaimer: I do not own these respective characters or settings. They belong to Pioneer, Sunrise/Bandi, and Fundimation.   
  


Bounty Hunters, Outlaws, Princesses, and Pirates

Part Three: Reunions, Both Joyful and Hateful 

By: Elf   
  


Heero walked around the Outlaw Star, the XGP originally. The ship that Hilda had described to him as he recovered from his implants. Hilda had let him on his own after she had no hope of finding where Duo had disappeared to. He guessed that Gene Starwind was her replacement, but he seemed to be another Duo, except not as intelligent or devious. I guess that's what sort of personality makes one a pilot, he mused as he wandered around the ship.   
  


Well, not a mobile suit pilot anyway, but the sort of pilot that Gene was and Duo had been.   
  


Heero crossed his arms and walked around the ship, letting his hair dangle in his face. He heard a slight, female grunt. Thinking that 18 or Hotaru was in trouble, he kicked down the door of the room he heard the grunt. He pulled out his pistol and pointed it directly at the lovely young woman dressed in a white kimono with a red vest and a violet sash.   
  


Twilight Suzuka looked at him from under the fall of raven hair that escaped her high pony tail. Her dark, sloe eyes had a mixture of intrigue and surprise in their onyx depths. She swung her bokken down and her kata posture relaxed. She smiled and stated, "You must have been a soldier or a body guard at one time."   
  


"Both," Heero confirmed with a nod.   
  


She smiled, her crimson lips a startling contrast to the ivory of her skin. She said, "You must be an interesting person. I've heard that you're looking for a ship that's been stalking Kei pirates. Rumor has it that an old friend is on that ship. Even more interesting."   
  


Heero stiffened at that comment. She smiled again and said, "18 told me last night while you were looking at all the controls. Well, complaining rather."   
  


His lips turned up with that. He said, "18 needs to learn to keep some of her comments to herself."   
  


"Ah, but Heero, the question is, would you tell her to do that?" she asked as she swung her sword up again into position.   
  


He actually did smile at that, feeling something that he hadn't felt in a long time, since looking into Relena's eyes on Libra. "I don't think any man could," he replied.   
  


Her smile grew more secretive as she looked at him. She said, "You seem like a very interesting person, Heero Yuy. I would like to have a nice talk with you in the future." 

"I'll be looking forward to it," Heero found himself truthfully saying. He blinked in surprise as he looked at her. She started swinging her sword again and he decided to leave her alone.   
  


****** 

"Did you hear Suzy?" Ashia asked innocently.   
  


Jim Hawkings made a responsive grunt at his friend as he continued his calibrations on the Outlaw Star.   
  


"Did you?" she pestered, leaning her head over where he was lying. Her long blonde braid fell to one side of her head, weighed down by the ritual gold ring secured at the end. He twisted his wrench as Gilliam's mobile port floated around and watched.   
  


Jim sighed, blowing strands of his dark blond hair away from his face. He scooted out of his hiding place and looked at the Cartal-Cartal before him. "What did she say?" he asked, curious despite himself and knowing that Ashia wouldn't leave him alone until he asked.   
  


"She was flirting with that creepy Heero guy," Ashia answered in a loud whisper.   
  


Jim's eyes widened four times their normal size and felt especially dried out when she informed him this. "What?" the boy genius squeaked.   
  


"Well, flirting for Susuka anyway. Very interesting she called him and his voice even changed tone just a little bit," Ashia told him.   
  


"Who, Monotone Boy?" Gene asked his mouthful of something. Jim was about to scold him about talking with his mouth full when he remembered what they were talking about.   
  


Jim looked up at the redhead and nodded. Gene took another bite of his apple as Jim said, "Ashia claims that Suzuka and Heero are getting friendly. Now, I don't know this is true, because we all know how she is, but . . ." He shrugged and shifted in his way to big jacket.   
  


Gene swallowed and stated, "Well, it's good for Suzuka to get out and talk to people. She had been a little down lately."   
  


"Yeah, after she caught you kissing Melfina," Ashia gleefully pointed out.   
  


Gene blinked and replied, "What does that have to do with anything?"   
  


"That Suzuka liked you, Gene. Dammit, Gene, you can be so pig headed sometimes," Jim chided as he started going back to his work.   
  


Gene blinked in surprise and said, "She could have fooled me. Man, talk about your jump down in quality though. From me to Monotone Boy."   
  


****** 

No one touched Duo Maxwell's baby to make repairs except him. If Howard and the Sweepers crew, who he knew and trusted with his life, were still alive, then he would have no qualms about letting them touch his beloved Shinigami. But, since they were dead, Duo made repairs himself, with the occasional help of Trunks' brute strength.   
  


He wiped grease off of his fingers as he looked around with a smug grin. He walked over to the console and cracked his knuckles. He could hear Heero's annoyed monotone in his head as he did that, how Heero claimed that he would ruin his hands if he did that. Duo frowned and shook that image out of his mind.   
  


Heero was dead. Pure and simple. Dead because of him.   
  


Duo shook that thought out of his head as well as he sat down at the console. He turned the ships systems on. He smirked. Soon he would be able to appear as silently and magically as he did before with his Gundam. Rising like a demon from Hell to slaughter the wicked and take their bounty.   
  


He tried the stealth equipment and smirked. It had worked perfectly. Washu was a genius, but he wouldn't tell her that to her face. The little pink haired imp had a big enough ego as it was and Duo didn't need to help her on that.   
  


He smirked and pressed the com system. He said, "Trunks, it worked out." He waited for a moment and tried again, "Hey, buddy, it worked." There was no response and that was pretty unusual for the violet haired Sayan. Trunks responded very quickly, no matter where he was.   
  


"Trunks?" he called again. He frowned. Washu would have answered if Trunks was indisposed at the moment. Like eating or seeing any new training devices that Washu had created, like the gravity chamber on the ship that Trunks constantly placed himself at 500 times Earth's normal gravity. Why he wanted to do something like that, Duo didn't have a clue, but he could if he wanted to.   
  


"Little Washu," Duo called in a singsong voice that would annoy the scientist enough to tell him to shut up. "Oh, little Washu," he sang out. He waited for a moment and heard nothing. What the hell is wrong? He thought as he stood up. He wiped the rest of the grease off of his hands and the little smudge that always seemed to show up on his nose.   
  


He decided that he should go see what was going on. Maybe Trunks and Washu were making out in one of her little closet dimensions that she liked to suddenly create. After all, Trunks needed to get laid, seriously. Duo wondered if he even had sex before or that blush was just natural.   
  


Then again, what woman could handle a Super Sayan. Probably Ryoko and Washu, and Duo wasn't about to give up Ryoko to Trunks. There were some things in this universe that Trunks couldn't handle and Ryoko was one of them. Duo wasn't even sure that he satisfied her sometimes, which was a killing blow to his male ego and skills as a lover.   
  


Smirking to himself, he walked through the wild menagerie of pets that Washu kept, including the Mass that swirled in its liquid prison. He tilted his head and looked at the pure life form. Ryoko was created from this stuff and Washu. He thought it hard to believe that he was screwing a construct, but he didn't mind it. Ryoko was worth it.   
  


Their relationship was uncomplicated. They were friends outside of the bedroom and they thought nothing of their bedroom trysts. It was just comfort until Tenchi got his sense back and he somehow got over Hilde. Or fall in love again, but Duo thought that was highly unlikely.   
  


Maybe he was destined to be alone. Or maybe he was destined to be the good will and joy for people like Trunks and Heero. Or maybe he was just the God of Death. He shrugged as he wandered around Washu's lab, looking for the two of them.   
  


As he entered the commons, he froze when he saw what the hell was going on there. There was a small girl with her long, blond hair pulled up into a pony tail dressed in crimson robes. She had a slender, small hand pointed at Trunks as he writhed in agony.   
  


Duo, gritting his teeth, rolled up his sleeves and clenched his fists. He didn't have time. He didn't have ingredients. He was just going to call on his own sheer power. He slowly began to chant in Gaelic, calling on Druadic magics instead of the usual Wiccan he usually practiced. He also had a faint knowledge in necromancy, but that was something he didn't want to touch.   
  


He felt the energy charge within him, surging in his ready body. He shouted with the release as he pointed it at the girl. He didn't want to hurt her, just get her away from Trunks. A pair of surprised blue eyes looked at him in a round, pretty face framed by blond hair. She was blasted against the wall.   
  


Then he looked over between the strands of hair that was blowing in his own face because of the power he was still keeping at a hideous creature standing before Washu. She was sprawled on the ground, a trickle of blood on her pink lips as her emerald eyes were shut tightly.   
  


The creature was hideous and huge. It was a bright green with molted dark green splotches. It had bands of white around it's limbs and a huge, horned head. It had huge wings and looked sort of like an insect. It also had a funnel shaped attachment on it's back for some strange reason.   
  


"Hey, fucker!" Duo shouted this time. He could blast the fuck out of a monster like this. The creature turned and looked at him with a ghostly pale face and amused, pink eyes. Duo blinked and thought, Oh, I better do this quickly.   
  


"Release!" he shouted, pointing both palms at the creature. The black tinged purple energy rippled from his body and struck the creature. Duo gasped for air as he felt his body grow weak. He managed to stand though as the creature stood up and smiled at him.   
  


"Interesting," the thing said in a very cultured voice.   
  


Duo shrugged his shoulders and licked sweat droplets off of his mouth. He tasted the saltiness there and stood up. He stated, "Come on, I'm just getting started."   
  


"Then why does it look like your limbs are about to collapse from under you?" the thing asked, "You do have power, human, but not enough to fight me."   
  


Duo squared his shoulders and stood to his full six feet and one inch height. The part of him that never gave up had been awoken. The part of him that beat up bullies in school. The part of him that kept him at Heero's side for so long. The part of him that wouldn't let OZ kill him.   
  


The God of Death was buried for now and Duo Maxwell was in full force.   
  


He smirked and held out his palms. He shouted as he let out the influx of pure energy. The thing simply held out his palm and the energy disappeared. Duo blinked as the thing smiled. "Not good enough, boy. Want to try again. I've got time," the thing mocked.   
  


Now Duo was pissed and the God of Death was rearing his head.   
  


Duo threw up a hand in the air and chanted, 

"By the power of Three Times Three 

By the force that calls Death from Life 

For the power given to me by Nature's hand 

Give me the means to stop this fiend!"   
  


The hex ripped from his lips in an angry wash. He smirked as the red tinged black magic rushed toward the creature. The thing hovered away from it on its insect wings. The thing said, "You do have talent. Still, it's not enough to stop me."   
  


It held out one finger and shouted, "Gallic Gun!" The energy ripped at Duo in a golden wave. He froze. It felt like the stuff Trunks did and the thing glowed like Trunks did when he went Super Sayan. He barely had time to force the barrier around himself like a shield.   
  


The effort was in vain. The power shattered around him, not harming him, but he was quickly becoming exhausted. He didn't have enough energy to call upon another attack spell. He looked up to see the bastard fire at him again. Duo managed to dodge out of the way on heavy limbs.   
  


He didn't have time to dodge the second blast. The wards erected themselves and shattered once again. Duo screamed as he collapsed to his knees. He pressed himself up on his palms, trying desperately to stand up. What the hell is this guy?   
  


"Not bad, for a human weakling," the thing taunted as he held his hands at his side, cupped together. 

Duo looked up weakly as the thing smiled down at him. His vision was growing blurry and darkening. He was fighting to stay awake. "Kahmeha . . ." the thing began.   
  


"Fatal Flash!" an arrogant voice shouted. The thing's pink eyes grew wide as the blue tinged, focused, golden energy wave rushed at him. The thing flew against the wall, a hole ripping through it.   
  


Duo turned his head to see a guy who looked remarkably like Trunks except much shorter. He had that pale blond hair that stood up on his head and intense aqua green eyes. A Super Sayan. "Wha?" Duo managed weakly.   
  


The armored warrior stepped up and looked at the creature arrogantly. "Cell, how did you get back from Hell?"   
  


Cell, the creature, regenerated from the blast. He looked at the little man and snorted, "Vegeta, just the person I wanted to see."   
  


Vegeta! Trunks' father. The Prince of All Sayans. One of the baddest mother fuckers to walk the galaxy. And he was defending Duo.   
  


Vegeta smiled and pointed his hand again. He stated, "I'm much more powerful since the last time we fought. I'm even more powerful than my son. And how did you hurt Trunks."   
  


"He didn't, I did," the little girl sang as she raised a finger at Vegeta. Washu was behind her and drew an energy blade from her hand, holding it ready to strike. Duo thought that he would be better just resting now. He could cast spells as soon as his head stopped spinning and he didn't feel like he was going to throw up.   
  


Cell turned to Washu and held out his hand. Vegeta growled and his aura intensified as Cell blasted Washu. There was a silver flash as the attack was deflected and standing there was Trunks, already in Super Sayan mode, holding his sword.   
  


"How did you come back?" Trunks growled as he held his sword in combat position. Duo knew that they were only at the first stage of being Super Sayan, that there was three more stages after that, all which Vegeta could easily ascend to. Trunks could go as high as the second level, but that was it. Still, from the stories that Trunks told him, the second level was more than enough to finish Cell.   
  


Cell smirked and asked, "Wouldn't you like to know, Trunks? Like how did you two become immortal?"   
  


Vegeta snarled, "That is none of your concern, Cell. How I am going to kill you is."   
  


Washu started to strike, but her young body was thrown away from the even smaller girl. The little girl chided, "Washu, we didn't give you permission to move, did we, Cell?" 

Duo was starting to feel better. Meaning that he didn't feel like he was going to lose his lunch. He made it to his feet and snapped, "I don't know what the fuck is going on here, I'm going to be very pissed!"   
  


"You are nothing," Cell replied.   
  


Duo turned to him and snapped, "Silence." Cell blinked and opened his mouth. The simple spell rendered him silent, unable to speak or shout or cry or scream or whisper. Duo smirked and quipped, "You weren't exspecting that, were you?"   
  


Then he noticed the nimbus coming off from Cell. "Dammit!" Trunks shouted as the energy readers went through the roof.   
  


"You fool! You'll kill yourself too!" Vegeta shouted as he placed his arm up to block himself from the high winds that were suddenly building. Duo ducked down and shielded himself, but his braid swung wildly around him. Cell only smiled.   
  


Duo asked, "What the hell is he doing?"   
  


"Self destructing, but he knows that he'll survive!" Trunks shouted.   
  


Washu said, "We need to get out of here!"   
  


Duo stated, "The ship is repaired, we could leave in that."   
  


Washu looked around as the energy started to destroy her lab equipment. Her eyes welled up as she cried, "My lab!"   
  


Trunks grabbed her arm and said, "Come on, Washu, we've gotta get out of here!"   
  


Washu sighed as she drew up her index finger and drew a doorway. "You three take the Shinigami. I'll be fine," she stated as she walked into the doorway.   
  


Vegeta hovered off the floor and Trunks flew over to him. Duo gave a shocked cry as Trunks picked him up. The three of them flew to the ship and boarded while Cell was self destructing.   
  


****** 

"So, you navigate the ship?" 18 asked Melfina. The dark-haired girl smiled and nodded as she drank her coffee.   
  


Melfina asked, "Are you a construct too?"   
  


"Yeah, made by a mad man named Dr. Gero. I guess we have that in common," 18 told her.   
  


Melfina sighed and said, "I don't know who made me or why they did." 

"But I'm glad they did," Gene Starwind stated as he walked into the mess. 18 rolled her eyes as the couple hugged and kissed. Gene rested his red head on Melfina's darker one and asked, "So, what are you two lovely ladies talking about?"   
  


"Our creators, or lack there of. Can you fly?" 18 asked.   
  


Melfina smiled and said, "I'm more or less human, 18. Not like you."   
  


"So you were grown in a tube?" 18 lilted her voice so it would sound like a question.   
  


Melfina looked distressed as Gene snapped, "You know, lady, I don't like your line of questioning."   
  


"I was just being curious, Gene," 18 replied with a smile, enjoying his unease.   
  


Suddenly, the ship's alarms were starting to blare. "Everyone to the bridge," Gene commanded, in charge. 18 snorted and looked at her coffee. Melfina was already on her way, getting ready to go in her tube. Gene glared at her and snapped, "Even you, beautiful." Without warning, he jerked her to her feet.   
  


"I wouldn't try that again, human," she growled, snatching her arm back.   
  


Gene glared before he started running to the bridge. 18 sighed as she flew after him.   
  


****** 

The Shinigami left Eather drive and settled into the stillness of space. Duo sighed and took a deep breath of air as he eased off the controls. He stated, "Well, I think that we're safe now."   
  


"Good job getting us out of there, Duo," Trunks stated.   
  


Vegeta looked him over and asked, "Who's the human?"   
  


"This is my partner, Duo Maxwell," Trunks introduced, "Duo, this is Vegeta, my father."   
  


"Yeah, the last pure blooded Sayan in existed. Cursed with immortality by his sick wife. I've heard the story, but don't get pissed off if I don't jump up and shake your hand," Duo stated.   
  


Vegeta told him, "You did a stupid thing standing up to Cell like that. Incredibly brave, but very stupid."   
  


"Trunks and Washu were in trouble. I really wasn't thinking about myself," Duo replied as he started to go into stealth mode.   
  


Vegeta smirked and told him, "I can see why my son chose you as his partner though."   
  


"Thanks. I think," Duo replied as he started flying again.   
  


Trunks called out, "I've got a skirmish, Kei pirates attacking a Gatling class ship."   
  


"How far?" Duo asked.   
  


Vegeta looked at both of them. Trunks explained, "We're trying to stop the pirates."   
  


"Noble actions," Vegeta stated as he looked out into space.   
  


Duo sighed, "Trunks, distance, can we skip the Father/Son bonding experience for now?"   
  


"A lightyear away. We'd be able to make it in seven minutes," Trunks answered.   
  


"Fine, let's go kick some pirate ass," Duo stated, pushing back the problem of Cell and the kid away from his mind for a moment. They went into Sub Eather drive to the area Trunks had found. After all, the pirates were their main concern.   
  


****** 

Wicked Lady stood on the pirate ship with her arms crossed. She stated to the small fleet she had taken over, "We want to board the ship without any problem. Now, attack!"   
  


******* 

The XGP was swarmed and Gene, Suzuka, and Ashia were doing their best to attack the myriad of pirate ships trying to make contact. Jim stated, "They're trying to board us."   
  


Heero, 18, and Hotaru watched with dread as Melfina and Gilliam called out where the ships were attacking while Ashia snarled and attacked while Suzuka put more concentration on her side of the ship. Gene was firing away missiles, but there was just too many.   
  


18 stated, "I'm powerful enough to start blowing up ships. Do you have an extra suit?"   
  


Before anyone could answer the android's question, the ship was shaken as one of the grapplers grabbed hold of the Outlaw Star. "Son of a bitch," Gene shouted as Suzuka tried to smash them away.   
  


Heero walked over to her and gently placed his hands over hers. Gene looked over as the two matched eyes, seeing only each other for a moment before Heero started directing Suzuka's hands. "Don't think of the controls as foreign and your movements are too jerky," he told her as he crippled the ship holding them.   
  


Gene stated, "Well, that guy just earned his keep, now what about the rest of you!"   
  


Melfina stated, "Gene, there's another ship approaching, uncloaking. Gatling Class."   
  


"Shall I bring it on screen?" Gillian asked.   
  


Gene nodded and along with the pirate ships that they were descending was a sleek, black Gatling ship that started tearing into the pirates. Over the com system a voice called out, "The God of Death is back from Hell!"   
  


Heero swirled around, letting go of Suzuka's hands. The look on his face was hopeful and surprised as he turned back to Gene. "Can we hail them?" he asked, hope shining in his voice.   
  


Gene replied, "Uh, Heero, we're kinda in the middle of a battle here."   
  


****** 

"Damn," Wicked Lady cursed as most of her fleet was destroyed by the XGP and the new ship. She commanded, "Retreat! All of you retreat!" Then she turned back to face the ship. Her dress flew around her bare legs and she smiled. "I'll take care of you first though."   
  


****** 

Duo smirked as he tore into the ships. Trunks was targeting them with his heightened senses and blowing them up with their missiles. Vegeta watched, almost board, as they did all of this. Duo snapped, "You know, you could do something you know. Instead of just standing there!"   
  


Trunks flashed him a warning look. Vegeta chuckled, "But you're just doing fine on your own."   
  


Right as he said that, his systems crashed. "Fuck!" Duo shouted as he tried in vain at the controls.   
  


"Shit!" Trunks shouted as he typed faster. He hit the console and said, "Duo, we're dead in the water."   
  


Vegeta frowned and closed his eyes. "One of those ships holds someone with great power. Nothing that we couldn't handle, but different from what we are."   
  


Duo frowned as he noticed that they were losing life support as the ship started blowing sparks. His newly awakened sixth sense told him that something magical had something to do with this. His ship was dying and there was nothing he could do. What was left of the ships were retreating, leaving the Shinigami and the red ship alone.   
  


He shouted, "Fuck!" Then he slammed his fists into the console and shouted in pure rage.   
  


Trunks said, "Duo, we have to abandon ship."   
  


"I'm not abandoning, you and Vegeta can go, but I'm not," Duo said stubbornly as he crossed his arms and glared.   
  


"I'm sorry, but that isn't really one of your choices," Vegeta stated right before everything went black.   
  


****** 

Duo awoke to a pair of lovely violet eyes looking down at him from a white face framed with raven hair, the color of India ink. Long fingers on a white, delicate hand was touching his face. He looked up at the angel looking down at him with those large, violet eyes and sighed.   
  


"Duo! Talk to me!" Trunks cried. His fists were clinched in rage as he snapped, "Father had no right to do that to you."   
  


Duo sat up and looked at Trunks. Standing beside him was Vegeta. Vegeta snorted and stated, "The boy's too stubborn for his own good. It would have only gotten him killed."   
  


The girl spoke in a celestial, beautiful voice, "You could have snapped his neck with a blow like that." Her voice made Duo tighten with pure, sheer, undiluted lust. He ignored the two Sayans as he studied the girl. She was slender, slight, waif like with long raven hair, white skin, and those beautiful, shadowed, violet eyes. He had the urge to touch her, run his fingers down her slender curves, hear her scream his name in need. He fought the image that came unbidden to his brain.   
  


Then Vegeta stated, "He's awake."   
  


Trunks knelt at his and the girl's side. He asked, "How are you?"   
  


"Like a ton of bricks it my neck," Duo moaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Did you have to hit me that hard?" he asked Vegeta.   
  


Vegeta grunted, "You're alive, quit complaining."   
  


"My ship?" Duo asked, afraid of the answer.   
  


Trunks looked down and stated, "We salvaged most of what we could, Duo, but . . ."   
  


Duo closed his eyes and placed his hand on his forehead. "Shit," he moaned as he settled back to the floor.   
  


"Is he awake?" a cold, husky voice asked. Duo opened his eyes to see a beautiful blond standing there and looking at him with slanted, icy blue eyes. Trunks froze as if he saw a ghost before anger blossomed on his features.   
  


Trunks hissed, "You . . ."   
  


"The android 18 isn't the monster that you fought in your time, son, so don't attack her," Vegeta told him.   
  


18 stated, "Listen to your father. I'm not in the mood to battle a Super Sayan."   
  


The girl shouted, "He's awake!" The first one to walk in was a Kartal-Kartal with long blond hair pulled back into a braid down her back. The second one was a tiny, shy but beautiful girl with unruly black hair and big brown eyes. A twelve year old boy walked in, looking at them from under a fall of dark blond hair with bright blue eyes. A woman wearing a white kimono with a red sash walked in, her raven hair pulled back into a pony tail. The captain of the ship walked in, a tall guy with a head of unruly dark red hair and merry, dark blue eyes. Finally, a lithe guy dressed in jeans and a green tank top walked in.   
  


Duo's breath left his body as Heero Yuy looked at him with those unfathomable dark blue eyes. Duo managed to draw himself up on shaky legs as their eyes met. Heero spoke first, "I've looked everywhere for you."   
  


"I thought you were dead," Duo whispered, tears stinging his eyes. He blinked them back. He did not cry. Boys do not cry.   
  


Then, suddenly, the two best friends were reunited, partners once again, hugging in a brotherly embrace to the eyes of everyone on the ship. The thing was, they could have cared less of what everyone thought. Heero was the first to let go and said, "It's good to have you back."   
  


Duo only smiled and hugged him again.   
  


To Be Continued!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Suspicions and Romantic Intentions

Disclaimer: I do not own these respective characters or settings. They belong to Pioneer, Sunrise/Bandi, and Fundimation.   
  


Bounty Hunters, Outlaws, Princesses, and Pirates

Part Four: 

By: Elf   
  


He felt like he was home. The steaming cup of tea looked inviting as the raven haired beauty broke up a Kold Pack. She set it upon Duo's neck, lifting his braid up to do so, and stated, "Hold that there. It should help the swelling."   
  


Duo smiled as he held it and said, "Thanks."   
  


Heero studied him and asked, "How did you run into the Sayans?"   
  


Duo smiled for a moment and let his mind drift . . .   
  


"You stupid child, you don't know what you're dealing with," the wizard cackled at him, raising his aged, clawed fingers at him.   
  


Duo stood there and wiped blood off of his mouth. Washu told him that he had natural talent, but the wizard had skill to counter Duo's raw power. "Fuck you," he chirped, smiling his infuriating grin.   
  


"Why did you do this, idiot? Why did you attack us?"   
  


Duo smiled again and answered, "Because everyone needs a hobby."   
  


"Then die," the wizard snarled as he gathered up his magic again.   
  


"I don't think so," a male voice calmly stated as there was a bright silver flash. Standing there was a tall, muscular boy dressed all in black except for a blue jacket. Strands of lavender hair fell into an angular face and intense blue eyes. He sheathed the sword and looked at Duo.   
  


Duo smirked as he wiped his mouth off. He stated, "I could of taken him."   
  


The guy smiled and replied, "Of course you could. So what are you doing going after a bunch of Kei pirates?"   
  


"Stealing technology and the like from them," Duo replied with a simple shrug. Then he asked, "What are you doing here?"   
  


"Looking for answers. I'm Trunks Briefs by the way," he answered,   
  


Duo held out his hand and said, "I'm the God of Death, but you can call me Duo." 

"Trunks and I have been working for a while, actually, I've just met Vegeta, and I'll tell you something Heero, I'm not liking him," Duo said, winching at the pain in his neck.   
  


Heero smiled for a moment and said, "That's Hotaru Tomoe."   
  


"Hello there," Duo replied with a smile, looking her over. Then he looked at Heero and Heero simply shrugged.   
  


This was wrong. He flexed his empty hand around the mug and snapped, "I thought you were dead, Heero. I . . . dammit, Heero . . ."   
  


"I know you did. You always thought with your heart more than your head," Heero replied, tapping at his temple.   
  


Duo frowned and gripped his tea even harder. Energy, magic, whatever, cackled around him. He heard Hotaru gasp beside him and watched as Heero's dark blue eyes widened. "I should have pulled you out though. Why didn't you let me?"   
  


"Because you couldn't handle this," Heero calmly stated as he raised up his hand. Duo noted the unnatural looking lines, almost unnoticeable, but where there when one looked, on his arm. Then his hand rotated a full 360 degrees.   
  


Duo felt like vomiting. He'd seen cybernetic replacements before, even in his own time. He firmly believed in letting man be and only using medical science to heal and not to make monsters. He didn't believe in cloning and had even started a protesting group in the Preventers to stop the cloning project that Sally Po was starting.   
  


Instead, he moaned, "Oh, God."   
  


Heero shrugged and said, "I don't mind it. I actually like it. I'm stronger and faster than I was before."   
  


"Oh, so you can leap tall buildings in a single bound?" Duo replied sarcastically, "Heero, they turned you into a cyborg."   
  


"Is there something wrong with that?" the coldly seductive female voice asked. Android 18, Trunks' nightmare made real, stood there, one hand on her hip as she leaned on the doorway with the other.   
  


Hotaru stated, "18, leave him alone."   
  


"I won't," she replied as she turned back to Duo. She placed both hands on her hips and snapped, "You've cost us a lot of damned money, you know. And business. Heero had to leave everything to come find you."   
  


Duo looked at her and back at Heero. Heero stated, "Shut up, 18. It's not his fault."   
  


"Sure it is," Duo replied, standing up and dropping the pack. He couldn't stand being in this room with Heero like that. He left to his quarters which he shared with Trunks and Vegeta. He sighed as he sat on his bunk, running his fingers through his bangs.   
  


There was a soft knock on the door and Hotaru's sweet voice asking, "Duo, can I come in?"   
  


"Sure, Dragonfly," Duo answered, realizing that the name did fit her. The door slid open and in stepped the black clad girl. She walked over to him and sat down beside him.   
  


She whispered, "It wasn't your fault."   
  


"I could have done something . . ." he began as he scratched his nose.   
  


Hotaru took his hand and gently sat it down on his lap. She smiled kindly at him and said, "No, you couldn't. Heero's told me the story before. He thought he was dead for a moment before Hilda dug him out. Besides, Heero is actually one of the few people that I've met that actually enjoy their replacements. Trust me, Heero's helped more people because of them."   
  


"You mean he didn't just point his gun and say, 'Omae O Korosu' to everyone he ran into?" Duo asked with disbelief.   
  


Hotaru laughed, a light and lilting sound, like the twinkling of a silver bell. She shook her head and chuckled, "Only to Android 18 at their first meeting, but she reminded him of that."   
  


Curious, he asked, "What did she do?"   
  


"Melted his pistol with an energy blast before she slammed him into a wall," Hotaru answered with a gleam of amusement in her eyes. He decided that he liked those eyes, wide, dark, and velvety. Besides, there was just something about her. The gentleness of those pale hands yet there was something else he couldn't put his finger on. Something that seemed to call out to him, since he heard that lovely voice.   
  


Duo moved closer to her, leaned forward and asked, "So, how long have you been with Heero?"   
  


"Ever since he got those implants, a year ago, 18's known him almost as long," Hotaru answered, smiling.   
  


He leaned in closer and asked, "So, how did Heero get involved with two very beautiful women while all I got was a Super Sayan?"   
  


Hotaru blushed and looked down at her hands. "I've heard rumors that the Space Demon Ryoko has taken a new lover. A pilot of a mysterious dark ship that appears from nowhere. A powerful wizard," she replied, looking up at him.   
  


Duo couldn't help the guilty look that formed on his face. Hotaru stood up and smiled sadly. "So, that was you. Maybe 18 was right about you," she added as she started to walk out of the room, leaving Duo very alone.   
  


****** 

"Cell was brought back. I was there when Gohan killed him, hell, I even helped," Vegeta snapped, punching the wall beside him. Trunks flinched and was about to remind his father that they were on a space ship and punching the wall would be very bad. Then he noticed how Vegeta had pulled the punch, leaving nothing, not even an imprint of his knuckles.   
  


Trunks sighed and answered, "I think he knows that we can't be killed."   
  


"So, are you suggesting that someone's using Cell as a tool. Cell wouldn't be used as a tool," Vegeta growled as he began to pace again, the energy rippling palatable around him.   
  


Trunks studied his father and thought for a moment. He said, "Maybe that the person using Cell is even more powerful than we are, Father. We are the two most powerful beings in the universe. You've even said it yourself."   
  


"That's sheer, raw power, natural abilities that we've honed over the years Trunks. I'm loathing admitting this, but, while traveling the galaxy to look for a cure for your mother, I've heard things. I've met a few of the Scouts," he smiled at this, "Uranus and Neptune, the lesbians." Again, there was that smile on his face.   
  


Trunks blushed. He'd seen a photo of the tall blond and her delicate, aqua haired lover. He asked, "You didn't watch them, did you, Father?"   
  


"Don't worry, Trunks, Bulma is the only woman in my heart," Vegeta reassured, still, he added, "It was interesting to say the least though."   
  


Trunks blushed even brighter. He wondered what would happen if he got Duo and Vegeta in the same room with a lesbian couple. He then decided that was something he had no desire of seeing. He swallowed and asked, "So, what sort of forces were you talking about?"   
  


"Demons, like Buu, and then there are others, like Baby, that I couldn't even begin to explain to you son. I've been bound by magic before and it's powerful, but I still managed to fight it, still, there are even more powerful than Babidi," Vegeta explained.   
  


Trunks asked, "I thought Piccolo killed him and you and Goku fused to make Vegetto to defeat Buu?"   
  


"I'm talking more of the lines of the Messiah of Silence, boy," Vegeta replied.   
  


Trunks nodded and said, "And what about that Hotaru girl? I got a cold feeling about her today, like Duo's but even more intense." 

"Death. Another thing I've seen in my travels, sensed rather, people who are close to Death. Apparently, Death is an entity as real as Shenlong or Majin Buu, or the Kais that rule the universe," Vegeta explained.   
  


Trunks nodded and kicked his legs up on the table, something that his mother had shouted at him for many times before. "I did not raise you like your father!" He ran his fingers through his silky hair and sighed. "So, Cell might be a part of something bigger. What about the little girl?"   
  


"Washu knew her. She may go after Ryoko and prince Tenchi. They're the other force that would need to be watched right now. The Scouts are living their own lives without any worry, Serenity and Endymon are ruling on Earth's moon, and the other Scouts are scattered through the four winds. The only real trouble is the Kei pirates, which we could easily get rid of if we wished," Vegeta elaborated.   
  


"What are you two talking about?" 18 asked as she sauntered into the room. She added, "I think I should be worried, Sayan father and son all serious."   
  


Trunks placed his fingers on his sword handle. Over come with hatred, he snapped, "It doesn't matter to you, witch."   
  


"Cell is alive and well. I suggest you walk your back," Vegeta answered.   
  


18 smiled and said, "Thank you, Vegeta. I'm still at odds on why Trunks wants to kill me."   
  


"Because you're responsible for the deaths of countless lives on my world, android," Trunks snapped. He could still see the android duo smiling at them with their palms pointed as they prepared to kill him. He could see the joy in those pale blue eyes as they watched him writhe in agony.   
  


Vegeta, of all people, placed his hand on Trunks' arm and stated, "This rage will do you no good. This is not the android who did those things. Trust me. She doesn't have the power to do so."   
  


A look of anger passed on 18's beautiful features as she stood there. She smirked then tilted her head so that pale blond hair only made those pale blue eyes even bluer. Trunks remembered the first time he saw the beautiful android and thought of that beauty before he saw her blast through a teenage girl. Still, this android was a bit different, even if he didn't want to admit it himself.   
  


She replied, "No, I've been using my powers for good."   
  


"As a bounty hunter," the distant monotone voice of Duo's friend stated as he walked into the room. His dark brown hair fell into his angular, almost delicate features as he looked around with his intense, dark blue eyes. He asked, "Have you seen Duo?"   
  


"No, last time I've seen him was when he walked out of your conversation before Hotaru followed him," 18 answered. Then she added, "Cute boy, a little strange."   
  


Heero sighed as he leaned against the wall. He looked at his wrist as it disturbingly turned 360 degrees. Trunks blinked and Vegeta frowned. Heero stated, "I've even got the room where Starwind put you three down in my computer's databanks. I've been past it three times, but as soon as I get to the door it vanishes. And that's impossible."   
  


"Not if you're using magic," 18 suggested, "Hotaru can do the same thing when she concentrates, it just gives her a nose bleed. As Sailor Saturn she could transport herself to other dimensions."   
  


"Sailor Saturn?" Vegeta and Trunks asked together. The one who could destroy and bring back worlds?   
  


18 and Heero nodded together. 18 stated, "Yeah, I thought you two Sayans could sense that about her. Geeze, I guess the mighty Vegeta is losing his touch."   
  


"All we sensed was Death, android," Vegeta bit back.   
  


18 smirked and replied, "Well, maybe you're out of touch."   
  


None of them were able to blink when Vegeta had 18 pressed up against the wall with his hand over her throat. He asked calmly, "What where you saying, android?"   
  


She slapped his hand away and rubbed her throat. She tucked strands of her pale hair behind her ears and looked absolutely defiant. Beautiful. Trunks swallowed as he watched her. She held out her palm in front of them in a motion that was all too familiar to Trunks. The familiar pink energy began to blossom there like an obscene rose and Trunks growled.   
  


The sword was unsheathed without a thought, his energy spiked, his hair lengthened, stood up on end, and turned bright gold as his eyes shifted from their normal blue to their intense aqua. He shouted as he charged her, "Never again, you bitch!"   
  


A bright blue energy dragon appeared between them, dissolving into smoke. Trunks froze and so did 18 as Gene Starwind stood there, holding a polished, older gun in his hands. Trunks recognized the pistol. Duo had one too, but he never used it because he had advanced past that stage. "Not on my ship. If you wanna have your kick ass brawl or if this is your idea of foreplay, that's just fine, but not on my ship!" Gene snapped.   
  


"Foreplay?" Trunks and 18 spat in disbelief as they looked at each other. There was a sort of dawning in each other's eyes as they stared at each other as blue eyes locked with aqua. Then the moment was broken when Trunks powered down and sheathed his sword.   
  


"I would never touch her, not even if she's the last woman in the galaxy!" Trunks snapped.   
  


18 snickered and pushed her hair behind her ear in a haughty fashion. She stated, "Like I would fuck a dirty monkey."   
  


Vegeta bristled at the insult and snapped, "But bald midgets are fine, android?"   
  


"Don't you dare talk about Krillin that way!" she raged as she pointed her hand at him again.   
  


Gene held up the Caster and stated, "Not on my damned ship! Take it outside!"   
  


"We heard a Caster blast, what happened!" Jim Hawkings shouted as he, Melfina, and Ashia rushed into the room.   
  


Ashia stated, "Hey, they're getting into a fight, Gene!"   
  


"Oh my gosh," Melfina gasped.   
  


Suzuka entered the room with her sword drawn. She looked at Heero and asked, "What happened?"   
  


"18 and the Sayans are blowing some steam. Seems like they have a past," Heero answered in his emotionless voice.   
  


Hotaru ran into the room, holding a dark violet stick with a small sculpture of the planet Saturn on top of it. She asked, "Heero, 18, are you two all right?"   
  


"We're fine, Hotaru," Heero assured her.   
  


Finally Duo rushed into the room, his braid whipping behind him like a second life form. "What the fuck is going on? Is the green fucker back?" he exclaimed as he looked around, one hand already glowing with that mysterious violet tinged black energy of his.   
  


Trunks sighed and said, "Maybe we need to land somewhere."   
  


"Blue Haven," 18 and Gene said at once, looking at each other.   
  


18 said, "I don't know why you want to go there, but our business is set up there."   
  


"Yeah, since my ship is blasted to hell," Duo grumbled.   
  


Vegeta snapped, "We have other things that are more important than your damned ship, boy."   
  


"Dad's right, Duo, we better land and talk things out," Trunks told his agitated friend.   
  


****** 

"You didn't get me a body, I can still feel Hotaru out there, and worse yet, Washu, Ryoko, and Tenchi are still alive and there's a new player, a powerful magic user who works along with the Sayans, who have found Saturn!" Nine raged as she paced among her minions.   
  


Cell bowed politely and stated, "Washu proved more resourceful than we thought, still, we can fight the Sayans."   
  


"Exactly. I will make Vegeta and that brat wish that they were dead!" Freeza shouted, magenta energy crackling around his doll like body.   
  


Wicked Lady bowed respectively and stated, "I will get you a new body, it was just that ship that appeared out of nowhere, my lady."   
  


Nine sighed as Yugi said, "I'll try to stop Washu and Ryoko to the best of my abilities, Mistress Nine, but Washu has mastered dimensional travel. I have not."   
  


Nine sighed as her hair and dress floated all around her. She said, "Fine, whatever. Just get rid of Saturn and get me a new body. I can deal with all other threats when the time comes."   
  


All four of her servants bowed before they went on their ways. Nine sighed. She was beginning to feel hollow. She needed a body and soon.   
  


****** 

"What's Cell?" Heero asked.   
  


Duo blinked and looked at his friend. He answered, "A genetically created being made from cells from Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Nappa, Freeza, and King Cold."   
  


"What?" Heero asked confused.   
  


18 answered, "Three Sayans, a half breed, and two Icejinns. Aliens along with Namick's strongest warrior."   
  


"Yeah, him too," Duo nodded as they walked into Heero's office.   
  


Hotaru asked, "How dangerous is he?"   
  


"Very, but don't worry, Hotaru, Trunks and Vegeta won't let him hurt anyone," 18 soothed, patting the girl's shoulder. Duo had discovered that Heero and 18 were both very protective of Hotaru Tomoe. Duo watched her, seeing that long, raven hair floating behind her, almost to her waist, the gentle curves of her body, and just her voice was enough to instill feelings in even the coldest of hearts.   
  


18 stated, "Vegeta thinks that Cell is only part of a larger puzzle. I can't fault his logic and few can, especially in things of this nature. So, we're giving you three a chance to run."   
  


"We won't fault you if you did," Vegeta stated with his arms crossed in his normal arrogant manner.   
  


Trunks added, "It would be safer if you did. Duo, please listen to us."   
  


18 smirked and said, "You're not getting any pleading from me. This is up to you three."   
  


Hotaru smiled and said, "I'm in. You may need Saturn's help."   
  


Heero looked over at Duo. Duo shrugged. Heero smirked and Duo smiled. They were back. They were a team again. "Baka," Heero grumbled with a smirk.   
  


"Emotionless bastard," Duo replied.   
  


The others looked at each other in confusion before looking at the friends. "Well?" Vegeta snapped, tapping his foot on the ground.   
  


"I think the God of Death needs to be brought back," Heero stated.   
  


Duo smirked as he replied, "The Perfect Soldier could do some damage."   
  


"What the hell are you two talking about?" 18 snapped.   
  


They smiled back at each other and looked at Vegeta. "We're in," they chorused together.   
  


Then Heero squared his shoulders and stated, "Mission Accepted." Then Duo laughed. It was like old times.   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


Sorry this chapter was so short, but it was more of a plot motivation than anything. I promise that you'll get the same action, more of Duo's trash talking to "The Green Fucker", more magic usage, and if you'll guess the romantic pairings other than Bulma/Vegeta and Tenchi/Ryoko (I'm not considering Duo/Ryoko romantic) I'll give you a cookie. Okay, I won't but I'm doing my job if you guess correctly.   
  


Oh, I like reviews! Please send me more reviews. The more reviews, the better the story.   
  


To Nate Grey.   
  


In Loving Memory of Vegeta.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Danger Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own these respective characters or settings. They belong to Pioneer, Sunrise/Bandi, and Fundimation.   
  


Bounty Hunters, Outlaws, Princesses, and Pirates

Part Five: Danger Waiting 

By: Elf   
  


18 settled herself at her computer and immediately brought up their bank file. She blinked and glanced at the screen again. She typed rapidly and scratched her head. Cell be damned for a moment, she needed to know if they were in debt or not. She was pleasantly shocked to find themselves just as they had been before Heero had decided to go on a quest to find Duo Maxwell.   
  


Then again, Heero planed everything perfectly. It was just when his plans failed was when he became reckless. Not suicidal, just reckless. Then there was the Duo guy.   
  


She had to admit, he was damned cute. And she had noticed Hotaru looking at him and him looking at Hotaru. The girl needs someone to cuddle up with sometimes, 18 thought distantly, thinking for a moment about Krillin, at peace in the Grand Kai's palace with Marron, Gohan, and all of his friends. She sighed for a moment and thought about her formerly bald Zen Master. She remembered the fear in his dark eyes the first time he saw her, how he trembled as she beat Vegeta into a bloody pulp. Then the shock on his little, noseless face as she kissed that smooth forehead of his and told him, "Later."   
  


She sighed softly to herself. That was a long time ago. Krillin had died of old age and Marron did as well. They both had lived their lives to the fullest and Krillin made 18 promise, even if she found a way, to never bring them back. Not even if there was a chance, her beloved Krillin and her baby girl were never coming back.   
  


She'd been traveling around the galaxy, occasionally with her brother, for the next couple of hundred years before she finally met Heero Yuy and Hotaru Tomoe. At that point, Heero had just been waken from status from a mad scientist who had either forgotten about him or died and just received his implants. Distant and harsh, 18 automatically liked the boy. Besides, he needed someone other than Hotaru around to keep his cute ass out of trouble.   
  


She liked his planning but didn't like how reckless he got when his plans failed or got changed. True, they made a good team. She'd look pretty while he was threatening then it turned out that she was the one to watch out for and not him. They made good money together and they didn't even have to travel off of Blue Haven, which was fine for Heero.   
  


She sighed and tapped her fingers on the screen. Why didn't I just listen to you in the first place? 18 asked herself as she studied the screen. She sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear and shut the computer off.   
  


Then there was the problem of Cell. Vegeta was right to suspect that Cell was probably under the control of a higher power, but what could be powerful enough to control a monster like Cell? That was something that she didn't want to find out. She frowned as she spun around in her chair, trying to collect her thoughts. "And what does he think he can accomplish fighting Trunks and Vegeta?" she asked herself as she sat in the darkness.   
  


****** 

They sat together, talking, Heero actually talking, about what they'd been doing for the past years. Heero wasn't all that surprised that Duo had taken up magic. Neither were the facts that he was sleeping with the King of Juri's ex lover and became the infamous pilot of a ship named the Shinigami. What was surprising in his friend was the appearance of the two Sayans and how much Duo had changed.   
  


Duo was still quick witted and talkative, but there seemed to be something darker, quieter about the pilot. There was something about Duo that reminded him of Hotaru, or was it the other way around? Duo sat there, drinking his tea as they talked softly.   
  


Duo stated, "I'm trying to figure out why Prof. G betrayed us like that. Why us? Why were we denied all of our lives only to start out in a fucked up place like this?"   
  


"I'm starting to figure out what Professor G meant when he said that we'd awake when the times needed us," Heero replied thoughtfully. He had adjusted while Duo was the one who seemed out of his skin.   
  


Duo smiled and looked like the old Duo again. He drawled, "Well, I guess you have a point there, buddy. Still, I'm wondering what has Vegeta's armor in a twists though."   
  


Heero smiled behind his cup of tea. That was something that struck him as funny, Duo and the Two Sayans. He could see Vegeta carrying him into the Outlaw Star over one shoulder before dropping the braided pilot down. When Trunks asked of his father's methods, Vegeta only replied, "The boy is too stubborn to listen to reason so I dealt with him in the easiest way possible."   
  


Then he liked Vegeta's methods of planning. Then, speaking of the Sayan, the compact man moved into the room as if he owned it, his expression and barring arrogant to the extreme. He asked, "So, what are you two talking about?"   
  


"Guy stuff, human stuff. Stuff that doesn't concern the Sayan Prince . . ." Duo became thoughtful for a moment. It was a look that he gave right before he gave Wufei a really scathing insult. It was a look that Heero remembered well. Duo piped up, "How can you be the Prince if the King died? Doesn't that make you the king?"   
  


Vegeta glared at him, power ripping through his endless black eyes. Heero shook his head to himself and thought, Almost the same old Duo. I forgot that he could do this. Vegeta snapped, "It's none of your concern, boy. I should have left you to die on your ship."   
  


"Father, don't let Duo get to you. He's just seeing how upset he can get you before he has to go hide for his life," Trunks stated teasingly from the doorway.   
  


Duo said, "Aw, but Trunks buddy, you make such a good hiding place."   
  


Heero asked, "Does he do this a lot?"   
  


"No," Duo and Trunks answered together. The two looked at each other and Duo cringed. "Okay, that was a little freaky," the former pilot stated as he backed away from the half Sayan.   
  


Heero smiled again behind his cup. He said, "You actually think you can take on Vegeta?" Vegeta snorted at this but said nothing.   
  


"No, but I know I can get my self the hell away before he finds me," Duo replied as he took another drink.   
  


Heero thought to himself, Duo hasn't changed that much. He's hurting though. Trunks said, "Well, I'm saying Good Night and thank you, Heero." With that, he left the room, hovering slightly. Vegeta grunted his good byes and floated out of the room as well.   
  


Heero asked, "Was there anyone left behind?"   
  


Duo blinked at the question and sighed. "Yeah, Hilde," he answered sadly.   
  


Heero vaguely remembered a small, pixie-like girl with close-cropped black hair and huge blue eyes wrapped up in bandages on Peacemillion. He remembered Duo rushing from the battle to fight the Vayeight and the Mercurius DOLLs to save the girl. He remembered how Duo wouldn't leave her side except to tell him that Relena was on Libra. He remembered a photo that Duo carried around in his wallet of himself and Hilde, holding each other and smiling for all the world with that perfect bliss that only love brought.   
  


Heero didn't say anything. He had lost Relena, but he had accepted it as part of his life. Duo, on the other hand, couldn't separate himself that easily. He simply had too much heart.   
  


He studied his friend. Duo sat there looking at his tea as if it would bring Hilde back. Duo went on, "I miss her you know. A lot. I miss looking at her, holding her, being inside of her. I miss her. And, dammit, it hurts." Then he sighed and said, "I guess I better follow my Sayan buddies to bed. I'm going to see Fred Lowe tomorrow."   
  


"Why?" Heero asked curiously.   
  


Duo shrugged and answered, "I want a new ship. We need to get transport somehow, you know." With that, he stood up and left Heero alone, flashing him a smile before he did though. Heero sat there in thought for a moment before he heard the soft clacking sounds of someone on his computer.   
  


He stood up and walked into the office, expecting 18 to be doing ledger balances and instead seeing Hotaru sitting there. She was leaning across the keyboard, looking wistfully at Duo's image. She reached out and touched it, her fingers lingering on his lips.   
  


He stood there for a moment, wondering if he should warn her or not. He had a distinct feeling that Duo had fell back into his womanizing ways again and did not want Hotaru getting hurt. Still, there was the way that they looked at each other, both people who had Death touch their life too much.   
  


Maybe Duo was exactly what Hotaru needed and maybe Hotaru was exactly what Duo needed.   
  


****** 

Hotaru remembered the first time that Heero had shown her the photo of Duo on his computer. She remembered the first time she looked on those huge, violet eyes from under a fall of that wonderful chestnut brown hair and saw that grin on his elfin features. She almost cried when Trunks brought Duo in, unconscious and slung over one shoulder, afraid, after all of this time of wishing and wanting, thinking that he was dead.   
  


Then he looked at her. Simply looked at her. Their eyes met and everything fell apart. Serena had once told her that Darrien was her everything. She could look into his eyes and feel whole. And that's how Hotaru felt when she looked into Duo's eyes. Except he belonged to someone else.   
  


Not exactly, but he did sleep with the infamous demon pirate Ryoko, who's own heart belonged to the crowned king of Juri, Tenchi Masaki.   
  


They were using each other, but that was beyond the point. Or at least to Hotaru it was. Ryoko was beautiful, dangerous, exciting, and tough; all the things that Hotaru wasn't. She sighed as she shut the computer screen off. Brooding about him wasn't going to get her anywhere, she figured as she walked out of the control room.   
  


****** 

"Yugi you said," Ryoko stated, crossing her arms.   
  


Washu nodded and replied, "Yes, and a villain from both Trunks and Vegeta's past. Working together."   
  


"To get rid of both of you?" Ryoko asked crossly.   
  


Washu nodded cheerfully at her daughter. "Exactly! I'm thinking that some other force is in power here, and not them." She brought up her computer and started to type. Ryoko floated over to her and peered over her shoulder.   
  


"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.   
  


Washu didn't even look as she answered, "Scanning the universe and all available dimensions." She frowned as she found a reading. It couldn't be right. She typed it up and gulped. She whispered, "Oh no."   
  


"What is it?" Ryoko asked.   
  


Washu answered, "The whole galaxy is in peril and its defenders either are dead or scattered to the wind." Still, Washu had a plan forming in the back of her brain.   
  


Ryoko poked her shoulder and asked, "Hey, Washu, what are you thinking?"   
  


"This is going to take a lot of patience and timing, Ryoko, but I think we can pull this off," Washu said with a smile.   
  


Ryoko crossed her arms and asked, "What?"   
  


"First, we need the Dragonballs."   
  


****** 

"You didn't lose my spell casting supplies, did you?" Duo snapped, pointing his finger at Vegeta.   
  


Vegeta looked down at him and only smirked. Trunks sighed as he handed Duo the familar leather bag. Duo looked in it and saw all the candles, herbs, rabbits feet, his Book of Shadows, and crystals that he kept. He clutched the black bag to his chest and sighed. It felt good just holding his magic supplies.   
  


Vegeta asked, "What are you going to do with those?"   
  


Duo ignored him as he walked back into his room. He placed the candles in a circle and sat down in the center of it. He commanded, "Lights off." The room was blanketed in darkness.   
  


Duo always had good night vision. Always. He liked the darkness. He liked the shadows, and he loved them even more when he became a witch.   
  


"Fire," he whispered and the candles lit themselves automatically with a slight spilling of power. He closed his eyes and began to hum softly. He was meditating, gathering his energy and focusing it. As he did every time something earthshattering happened.   
  


****** 

Heero knocked lightly on Duo's door to tell him that breakfast was ready. 18 had ordered a truckload of food explaining due to their high energy levels. Sayans ate a lot. He thought that all the food she ordered was a waist. Not even Duo ate that much on a binge.   
  


He knocked again and stated, "Breakfast." Ever since he knew Duo Maxwell, Heero knew that Duo would not miss a meal. Sex and food were what Duo thought about when business wasn't at hand. Now, when a battle needed to be won or a mission had to be preformed, he did it efficiently and quickly. And he was the street rat without any sort of training at all, just natural born talent.   
  


Again, there was no answer. He pressed his ear to the door and expected the heavy strains of Metalica or Led Zeplin, but found only silence. Worried, because Duo wasn't a heavy sleeper, he kicked down the door and had his pistol ready.   
  


He grunted in surprise, almost a sharp cry, when he saw Duo floating Lotus style in a circle of black, lit candles surrounded by a dark violet aura. Duo's eyes flew open, glowing like twin pools of violet flame, and with a startled, "Shit!" he fell to the ground in a tangle of hair, limbs, and candles. "Aw, fuck, Heero! You could of warned me before you did that!" he snapped as he rubbed his behind.   
  


"Man, oww, my ass. Dammit, my ass!" Duo cursed as he rubbed his rump.   
  


Heero blinked in surprise and managed to ask, "You were floating?"   
  


"Yeah, I sometimes do that while meditating," Duo replied sarcastically as he kept rubbing his sore bum. "Dammit, there's gonna be this huge bruise on my ass now, Heero."   
  


Heero blinked and stated, "But you were floating. Can you fly? Like the Sayans or 18?"   
  


"Fuck no. That's energy and power that I haven't figured out how to grasp yet. All I can do is float, but that's only while in deep meditation," Duo answered as he stood up, looking at his rump again.   
  


Heero asked, "Do you do that often?"   
  


"Only when some really nasty shit hits the fan or when I'm . . ." he froze and took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders, "remembering things or hurting. Seeing you alive and well again really threw me for a loop, buddy. Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that you're alive, talking in a monotone, and giving my crew a place to stay, but it was kind of a shock seeing you alive and well."   
  


Heero looked up at Duo, realizing that his friend was a good three inches taller and a foot broader then when they last met. He stated, "18 ordered a huge breakfast this morning. I came up to tell you that."   
  


"Are Trunks and Vegeta there yet?" Duo asked, the glowing look gone from his eyes and looking very much like the Duo Maxwell he knew.   
  


Heero nodded and answered, "Trunks was almost there when I came up here."   
  


"Fuck, Heero, have you ever seen a Sayan eat?" Duo asked as he sprang out of his quarters. At Heero's confused expression, Duo snapped, "They don't eat. They inhale. We better get down there quick if we want anything." Then he ran off toward the kitchen.   
  


Heero followed him, making sure not to use his limbs to the full extent. If he did, he could have left Duo in the dust. They ran into the kitchen, Hotaru was already sitting there, eating some toast and drinking a cup of tea and Trunks and Vegeta were there, waiting for 18 to hand out the food.   
  


"Now, dammit woman, we don't have all fucking day!" Vegeta demanded as he gestured at the food.   
  


Duo sprang into the seat beside Trunks and Heero took the empty one beside Duo. Trunks said, "Come on 18, we're really hungry!"   
  


The blond android stated, "I'm not here to serve you, you can get up and get your own damn food!" With that, she sat down.   
  


"Bloody hell!" Vegeta snapped as he stood up, pointing his palm at her.   
  


Hotaru finished her toast and placed her dishes in the sink. She cleared her throat and said, "I don't mind, really I don't."   
  


"Just make sure that Heero and Duo get their food first, if not they won't get any," 18 warned as Hotaru started dishing out rice, Heero's personal favorite breakfast food. Heero took his chopsticks and started to slowly eat. Duo tore into his with a fork, but Vegeta and Trunks didn't even use any utensils; they simply inhaled the food like Duo described.   
  


Hotaru and Heero watched, stunned, as Vegeta and Trunks held out their plates.   
  


"More please," Trunks stated.   
  


"More, serving girl!" Vegeta snapped.   
  


Hotaru dished up more food and they inhaled it even more quickly than before. Duo looked over at Trunks and said, "Okay, race?"   
  


"You never win, Duo," Trunks stated with a grin as they lifted their full plates to their lips. Heero blinked and looked at Hotaru. She shrugged and watched Duo and Trunks. Vegeta kept inhaling even more food.   
  


"One," Duo chanted.   
  


"Two," Trunks stated.   
  


"Three! Eat!" they cried together as they started to feed. Heero blinked. He remembered Duo eating a lot of food quickly, but not like this. The two fed, not ate, but fed. The food was whisked away, shoveled into the two hungry mouths. Trunks finished first and claimed, "Done!"   
  


"Dammit!" Duo snapped as he placed his plate down. Vegeta ignored them both and reached for the pot of rice. He took the lid off, grumbled something about not feeding him correctly, and swallowed the contents of the pot.   
  


He placed it down and started to work on the cold cereal that 18 had bought. Duo finished up his last bit of food as Trunks started to inhale food again, almost as fast as Vegeta. Heero could only watch, horrified, like looking at a mobile suit battle, he figured as he watched the Sayan family eat.   
  


Hotaru asked, "Do they breathe?"   
  


Duo chuckled and answered, "Not when there's food involved, Dragonfly. Sayans have a much higher metabolism than we do and require much more food." He pointed and said, "Hense the inhaling."   
  


Heero looked at Hotaru's face, the lost, yet hopeful look that appeared in her huge, dark violet eyes. He knew very well that her name meant dragonfly, but it was the first time that anyone had ever called her that. Duo watched her as well, the same look mirrored in his eyes. Heero either wanted to snap his fingers and snap them out of it or get up and leave them alone.   
  


Trunks broke the silence between mouthfuls of food, "Hey, Duo, aren't you going to try to find a ship today?"   
  


Duo blinked, drawn out of whatever private world that he and Hotaru had slipped into. "Uh, yeah," Duo finally said, facing the lavender haired Sayan.   
  


Vegeta wiped a bit of soy sauce from his chin and threatened, "Pick a good one, Maxwell."   
  


Duo stood up and placed his own dishes into the sink. He crossed his arms with that familiar smirk and stated, "Listen, Vegeta, I know a hell of a lot more about ships than you do."   
  


"I refuse to travel in a space slug," Vegeta snapped.   
  


Trunks' eyes grew wide as he stood up. He said, "Dad, Duo, please don't."   
  


"Vegeta would blast me into nothingness. I know," Duo said grimly as he glared at the Sayan prince, "But he won't."   
  


Vegeta froze at the truth of the statement and 18 chuckled, "Being possessed really changed you, Vegeta. Sure, everyone else fears you, but isn't it funny that a simple magician doesn't?"   
  


"Witch," Duo stated. 

"What?" 18 asked.   
  


Duo answered, "Witch. I'm a witch. Nothing more, nothing less. Not a magician. That fool Babidi was a magician. I'm a witch."   
  


Vegeta snorted, "What's the difference?"   
  


"Where the power comes from," Duo answered with a smirk as he began to walk out of the room.   
  


18 looked at both Trunks and Heero as she asked, "Is your friend always like that?"   
  


"Yeah," the two males answered.   
  


****** 

Wicked Lady walked along the busy streets of Blue Haven, trying to look for a girl that would suit Nine's needs. She tossed her long, pink tresses from her face as she observed every female around her. Her boot heals clacked on the pavement like tiny knives as she continued her hunt.   
  


Standing in front of one fashion store was a trio of young women. The oldest was tall, willowy with her long raven hair pulled up in a high pony tail dressed in a white kimono that matched her pale skin. Beside her was a young Katarl-Katarl, her long tawny hair pulled back in a ritual braid from her tan fur. The third one was what caught Lady's attention.   
  


She was waif like, like Hotaru. She had unruly dark hair and huge brown eyes. She had a sweet, pretty face and long, elegant fingers. She lacked the knowledge that the oldest one had in her eyes and the wildness in the Katarl-Kartal's.   
  


Lady smiled and straitened out her shoulders. Nine would have her body very soon. Except Hotaru Tomoe walked right past them. As if she had sensed her, The Princess of Saturn whirled around to look for the threat. Wicked Lady had placed up an illusion around herself, blocking her from Hotaru's sight. The black clad girl's dark violet eyes narrowed as she looked around.   
  


"Is something wrong, Hotaru?" the girl who had caught Lady's eye asked.   
  


Hotaru looked around, her black hair, much longer in this carnation, swung around her face. She answered, "Something seemed off for a minute. I couldn't understand it, really, but it felt startlingly familiar, but yet like nothing I've felt before."   
  


"Woah, weird vibes?" the Kartal-Kartal asked.   
  


Hotaru nodded, tucking strands of her night dark hair behind her ears. The eldest asked, "Are you in any danger?"   
  


Hotaru smiled thoughtfully and answered, "Few things in this universe can harm me, Suzuka, but thank you for asking."   
  


"Do you want an escort?" the other girl asked.   
  


Wicked Lady watched as Hotaru shook her head once again. A happy look crossed on her face as she answered, "Actually, I'm looking for someone."   
  


"A guy?" the Kartal-Kartal asked teasingly, nudging Hotaru.   
  


A rosy tint passed over Hotaru's pale cheeks for a moment. She answered, "Perhaps. Well, I've gotta go find them. Nice seeing you again."   
  


Wicked Lady smiled. Hurting Hotaru was part of their plan . . .   
  


****** 

Duo Maxwell didn't have anything against gay men. In fact, one of his best friends had been gay. He just had a thing against gay men blatantly making passes at him.   
  


A thousand painful things, only half of them had anything to do with magic, that he could do to Fred Lowe flashed through his mind. Fred asked, "So, Duo, are you and Trunks an item?"   
  


"No," Duo snarled, trying to keep his temper in at a close rein, but miserably failing.   
  


Fred smiled and tossed his dark hair from his face. He said, "So, do you think you'd be interested in . . ."   
  


"I'm fucking Ryoko the Space Demon, or at least was," Duo stated, enjoying the crestfallen look on Fred's face. He had called Ryoko right before coming to Lowe enterprises to tell her that he had found someone else. Ryoko had smiled at that and wished him good luck, seeming to be preoccupied by something else. Ry-oh-ki cried a little bit and licked the screen before Ryoko said good bye.   
  


Fred asked, "But you two are not together, are you?"   
  


"No, but you're not my type, Fred. I like my girlfriends lacking a dick," Duo answered blatantly with a wicked smile. Okay, I may have lost my ship from Lowe Enterprises, but there's always Capsule Corp. With that and a cheerful wave and grin, he walked out of Fred's office.   
  


He paused at a pay phone and slipped a Wong in it. Vegeta's face showed up and he bellowed, "Did you get the ship?"   
  


"No, I just told a gay man off who kept making plays at me," Duo answered, "There are lows that I won't even go."   
  


Vegeta smirked at that and asked, "Still, we have no ship. What do you plan to do about it?"   
  


"Your son, the other one," Duo answered as he crossed his arms. 

A look of regret passed Vegeta's eyes as he looked at Duo. He looked down and stated, "But he hates me with good reason. I was so angry at him for so long."   
  


"Hey, atonement is a long, winding road, buddy," Duo replied, understanding where Vegeta was coming from, "And being a natural bad ass doesn't help much."   
  


Vegeta smirked and chuckled, "Still, are you going to get us a ship or not?"   
  


Duo was about to answer when he saw the lovely 18 and Trunks glaring at each other. 18 shouted, "Get it through your thick, Sayan head, Trunks, I am not the android who destroyed your world!"   
  


"You're still one of them," Trunks snapped, "I don't trust you with my dirty laundry, let alone my best friend's life!"   
  


18 snapped, "I don't want to hurt Duo. I didn't kill Gohan. I did nothing to you! And yet you still believe me to be this monster."   
  


Duo sighed and asked, "Those two still at it?"   
  


"It's none of my concern. The android is a small problem, if one at all, Duo. Just get the ship and return quickly," Vegeta commanded.   
  


Duo gave him a mock salute which Vegeta glared at. He stated, "Yes your majesty." Then he cut the connection, grinning to himself.   
  


His eyes widened when he saw the giant, green insectoid monster looking down at him with those soulless pink eyes. Cell smirked and stated, "Ah, the little magic user who cast that simple curse on me."   
  


Duo groaned, "Great, the Green Fucker. What do you want?"   
  


"To kill you. To see Trunks mourn your loss," Cell answered, "And to make you pay for what you did to me."   
  


Duo smirked and placed his hands in front of him. He stated, "Easer said than done, Green Fucker." With that, he built an energy shield around himself, surrounding him like a dark violet flame.   
  


Cell lifted his hand up and a dark crimson disk of energy formed there. He launched it at Duo. Duo grit his teeth and braced himself. If the spell had worked correctly the attack, no matter how powerful, should bounce off of him and go directly back to Cell. The bladed energy did bounce off of him, tearing slightly into his shirt, before twisting back to Cell.   
  


Cell jumped out of the way and caught the attack with a smile. "Interesting, child, but, can you stop this?" He flew up and placed his hands together, "Scatter Shot!" The brilliant orbs of golden energy bounced harmlessly off of Duo and found themselves back to Cell.   
  


Duo chuckled and said, "Nice try, GF, but no cigar."   
  


"We'll see about that," Cell stated as he pointed his finger at Duo. Duo chuckled and stood his ground. Then Cell pointed beyond Duo, into the building behind him. "Gallic Gun," Cell stated calmly as the power, much more intense than all the other attacks, shattered the building. Cell floated out of the way of the crumbling rubble and Duo tried to dive away.   
  


He covered his head and expected to be buried in rubble. He looked up to see Hotaru standing in front of him, dressed in what looked to be a white sailor suit burgundy trim and a dark purple skirt. She held out a strange, curved weapon, not that much different from a scythe, in her hands that seemed to keep the building from crumpling. Sweat beaded down her face as she concentrated to help the people fleeing for their lives.   
  


"Hotaru?" he asked, squinting.   
  


She looked down at him, a golden tiara sparkling in the raven mass of her hair. She answered, "Sailor Saturn, but yes, I am Hotaru." She held up her gloved hand and Duo took it. She pulled him to his feet and twirled her weapon.   
  


"Ah, you must be Sailor Saturn, I've heard much about you," Cell stated hungrily.   
  


Hotaru smiled and said, "I do not fear you, Cell."   
  


"Ah, but you and the Sayans are wondering what brought me back. What made me attack them even though I know that they're immortal, correct?" Cell asked.   
  


Hotaru frowned and Duo snapped, "I don't care who's genes you're made of, bastard, but you're not gonna hurt my friends."   
  


Something white and extremely strong wrapped around his neck and lifted him off the ground. Duo failed and choked as he tried to beat the thing off of him. He realized he was being held by a white tail. The appendage moved to reflect dark crimson eyes glowing in a white, doll face.   
  


"We're going to hurt you, my young magical friend," the creature known as Freeza purred.   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


Don't you hate cliffhangers? And especially when the next one is going to be so far away? Sorry, but due to work and commitments due to a zine that I'm currently published in it's going to take a while to get the next chapter out.   
  


Well, if I had some encouragement I'd write faster though . . .   
  
  
  



	7. Group Pulled In Unity

Disclaimer: I do not own these respective characters or settings. They belong to Pioneer, Sunrise/Bandi, and Fundimation.   
  


Bounty Hunters, Outlaws, Princesses, and Pirates

Part Six: Group Pulled in Unity 

By: Elf   
  


Sailor Saturn watched in horror as the doll-like creature's tail wrapped itself around Duo's throat and lifted him off the ground. Duo gasped for air and began to fight, not using magic, just pure instinct to stop whatever was hurting him. His violet eyes bulged and his face started to turn red.   
  


"We're going to hurt you, my young, magical friend," the creature purred in a feminine voice.   
  


Duo thrashed around, groping for something under his shirt. He pulled out a pistol and the creature grabbed it from him. The thing said, "Do you know who I am? Don't you know what I am?"   
  


The green insectoid monster sighed and said, "Freeza, just kill the boy and be done with it."   
  


"No! I want to make him suffer, just as Vegeta's brat made me suffer!" the thing called Freeza shouted.   
  


Hotaru spun the Silence Glave and stated, "Not on my watch." Then she cleaved through the white muscle mass of the tail. Duo crumpled to the ground, retching the part of the tail still wrapped around his neck off and gasping for air. Hotaru spun her Glave and said, "I doubt that you two would want to take this any further."   
  


"Ah, Sailor Saturn, we were told that we were going to meet you," the green monster said in a cultured voice.   
  


Hotaru's eyes narrowed as she asked, "Who told you this?"   
  


"It doesn't matter," Freeza stated, "The only thing that matters is your end!" He pointed a delicate finger at her and shot a brilliant pink bolt of energy at it. Hotaru made a slight cry as it came barreling toward her, then, suddenly, she was thrown to the ground.   
  


Except she never hit. She felt one strong arm wrapped around her waist and her boot heels merely grazing the pavement. Instinctively, she used her left hand to clutch at the person holding her while using the Glave to balance herself. She opened her eyes without remembering she closed them to look up into a pair of huge, bright violet eyes.   
  


The braid fell around them, pooling on the ground in a chestnut puddle. One of Duo's arms was up, holding the magical shield he had suddenly erected. She was suddenly aware of her body touching his and her heart picked up, pounding violently.   
  


Time seemed to stop for the two as they simply gazed in one another's eyes. Duo leaned his head closer, as if he was going to kiss her, and she tilted her face up to his to make it easier for him to do so.   
  


"Didn't you hear me?! I said I was going to kill you!" the white creature shouted.   
  


Duo groaned and stood up, pulling her with him with surprising strength. He snapped at the white creature, "Okay, didn't you see that we were busy?"   
  


The thing's crimson tinted ebony eyes blazed in fury as he stuttered, "What did you just say to me, boy?"   
  


Duo was about to say something else when Cell came up behind them. Hotaru saw the brilliant flash of blue energy and felt its power as she managed to push them both out of the way. They rolled on the ground, Duo beginning to take on his role as protector again as both monsters blasted them.   
  


"Stop, I'll take it from here," a chilling female voice stated. One that Hotaru would have never thought she would have heard again. Something that Serena and Rini had only told her about and she'd never seen.   
  


She looked up and gasped. The long, pink pomm-pommed pigtails that nearly trailed to the ground, the long legs, the sleek, black leather gown with thigh high slits, the spiked collar, and the brilliant crimson eyes belonged to Wicked Lady. Hotaru stood up with Duo this time, instead of him pulling her up.   
  


Wicked Lady chuckled demonically and said, "Isn't this fascinating? Little Princess Saturn has finally found herself a boyfriend. A very cute one to say the least. Question, is he an insipid pretty boy too?"   
  


Duo glared at that and was about to say something when Hotaru placed the Glave in front of them. She said, "Duo. Run. Now."   
  


"Never, I won't leave you with Cell and Freeza. Trunks told me about these guys and Cell could have already killed us both and so could Freeza. I'm not leaving you alone, Dragonfly," Duo replied strongly, his eyes glinting dangerously.   
  


Hotaru spun her Glave as she watched Wicked Lady. She asked, "So you know these two?"   
  


"I know of Freeza and I've met Cell. Trunks and Vegeta know them better than I do," Duo answered with a smirk, and Hotaru could practically see the wheels in his head turning.   
  


Hotaru licked her lips as Wicked Lady's fingers crackled with black lightning. She spun her Glave and charged at the black clad version of her friend. Lady smiled as she shot the energy at her while Hotaru screamed, "Silent Glave Block!"   
  


****** 

Duo looked at Cell and Freeza, both of them wanting to kill him or just beat the living shit out of him so they could kill him when Trunks and Vegeta raised their Sayan heads. Duo cleared his throat and stated, "You know, Vegeta doesn't like me much. He's not going to care if I live or die."   
  


Still, that didn't stop Cell from teleporting behind him and giving him a vicious kick. Freeza joined in too, sending a volley of punches, tail spikes, and kicks to his direction. Duo managed to get a barrier around him, but the power of the two monsters was too great.   
  


Still, he smiled as he traced a circle around himself with a toe. He stated, "You two wouldn't be so cocky if Vegeta and Trunks suddenly showed up, you know."   
  


Cell took a step back and said, "Freeza, stop."   
  


"I don't think the boy can do it," Freeza stated as he shattered the shield with a massive ki blast. Duo landed painfully, something that he was starting to get use to. He laughed again, this time a little bit more wickedly because he saw Hotaru managing to block black bolts of lightning with her scythe by the Pink Haired Bondage Chick.   
  


Again, during moments of severe crisis the God of Death reared his dark head. Duo chuckled manically and started to chant, 

I Call Upon the Power 

Within the duel Princes, father and son 

I call them to my aid! 

Trunks, Vegeta! Help me!   
  


Freeza whipped him with his tail, sending Duo crashing to the ground again. The white creature shouted, "What did you do?"   
  


Duo chuckled and said, "Why don't you give Vegeta a big kiss when he arrives, you fairy."   
  


****** 

Trunks and Vegeta froze in the middle of Trunks throwing a kick and Vegeta throwing a punch. It was Vegeta's suggestion that they should spar, to keep sharp for the up coming battle, but neither were expecting this. Duo's cry was frantic and terrified, pleading for them to come. It was as if he was afraid for someone else, not himself, which wasn't that surprising because Duo was an unsung hero at heart, but he was really terrified for this person this time.   
  


Vegeta stated, "Now, son."   
  


"Right, I'm wondering what's got Duo so upset though," Trunks stated as he drew on his sword and jacket.   
  


Vegeta shrugged as he slid into his armor over his blue body suit. He replied, "Don't know, but your friend seemed pretty fearless."   
  


"Duo's actually lived through a war. That's why he was put into status. Him and Heero," Trunks explained as they flew out of the garage.   
  


18 and Heero were standing there, 18 with a worried look on her face while Heero was angry. Heero asked, "What's hurting Duo?"   
  


"It's none of your concern. You can't fight it so you'll be safe by staying here," Vegeta answered coldly.   
  


Heero turned his dark blue eyes toward Trunks. Trunks answered, "Cell and Freeza we presume. Duo didn't give us much in the message."   
  


Heero turned to 18 and 18 stated, "Your friend is probably dead by now. And where's Hotaru?"   
  


"Saturn went out today after Duo left, saying she had an errand to run," Vegeta answered.   
  


Trunks suddenly knew whom Duo was so anxiously protecting. Trunks said, "Hotaru's with him, I know it. He was upset when he contacted us."   
  


Heero slid into his tattered denim jacket and stated, "We're going. Now."   
  


"What's wrong? Hotaru's perfectly able of taking care of herself," 18 protested, "Even with the likes of Cell."   
  


Vegeta and Trunks flew out of the compound with 18 holding Heero. Trunks snorted, "Why do you care anyway, android?"   
  


Vegeta rolled his eyes and sped up. Android 18's icy blue eyes bore strait into Trunks'. Heero watched them as well, holding onto her as they flew. Suddenly, Trunks was jealous of Heero. Why? He had no idea.   
  


Maybe because 18 was holding Heero and not him. Trunks growled at himself for being so stupid. He thought, She was responsible for making my world a living hell. She killed my father, my mentor, destroyed everything I've loved. He studied her again. But that wasn't her. That was my world's Android 18. She's as different from that which as night is to day.   
  


****** 

Vegeta flew faster than both Trunks and 18, reaching the battlefield first. Cell was idly blowing up the squads of the local police as they appeared. Sailor Saturn, in her full garb wielding her infamous Silence Glave, was battling a tall, curvy young woman dressed in all black with long, pink pig tails. Freeza was savagely beating Duo, who was lying on the ground in a mess of blood, but managing to lift his head up and chuckle mockingly.   
  


The kid has guts, Vegeta thought grudgingly with a smile on his face. Vegeta hadn't transformed yet. He wanted to see the fear flash in Freeza's eyes as he killed him, something that should have been his right, his and his alone.   
  


Freeza was about to land another blow to Duo when Vegeta caught it, smirking devilishly. Duo chuckled and whispered, "Told you." Then he passed out. Vegeta could still sense his life force strongly, so he turned his attention back on the source of all of his hatred.   
  


Freeza smirked and stated, "I've heard that you've become immortal, Vegeta. Is this true?"   
  


"Why don't you find out, Lord Freeza?" Vegeta offered mockingly.   
  


Freeza's doll face twisted into something horrible and ugly. He sneered, "How dare you mock me! I'll make you pay!"   
  


Vegeta smirked and replied, "I hope you try."   
  


"You dirty monkey!" Freeza shouted as he tried to wrap his tail around Vegeta's neck.   
  


Vegeta caught it and gave it a gentle squeeze. Freeza attempted to get away, but Vegeta held him steady. "Yes, I remember this. You killed me this way, squeezing the air out of my lungs while you pounded my body into oblivion," Vegeta snarled quietly, past anger filling him once again.   
  


"You bastard child, let me go!" Freeza struggled uselessly.   
  


Vegeta smirked and threw Freeza into a building that was already rubble. "You slaughtered all of my people because you were frightened of them! You killed my father and tortured me, and for that, Freeza, you shall pay."   
  


Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Trunks engage Cell in Super Sayan 2 form. Cell was having trouble keeping up with all of the punches and kicks that his son was throwing at the creature. Vegeta chuckled and pointed at Trunks.   
  


"My son killed you the second time, easily. Now, I will get the revenge that the Sayan race rightly deserves!" Vegeta shouted, letting his anger wash over him, his ebony hair turning bright gold as his eyes shifted from fathomless black to intense, burning aqua.   
  


Freeza looked up and cried, "No! Vegeta! Don't! Please, I beg of you!"   
  


To the side, Heero was shooting rounds at the girl with the pink hair to help Saturn. He thought suddenly, Those three need to learn how to fly. After this I'll make it a point to teach them. Vegeta snarled, "My father didn't beg. Kakkarot's father did not beg. I did not beg, but yet, you beg. You're pathetic, and so I shall end this."   
  


Vegeta brought his hands together and channeled his energy. He shouted, "Fatal Flash!" Freeza screamed in pain for a split moment as the massive blast of golden energy came crashing at him. Vegeta dusted off his hands and stated, "You had that coming."   
  


Heero and Saturn were still battling the pink haired girl when Vegeta upped the ante and finally transformed into the Third Level. His hair trailed down his back and his eyebrows receded. He crossed his arms and walked toward Cell and Trunks.   
  


18 landed a vicious blow to her distracted "sibling", sending Cell reeling. "The three of you against me. I take its time to leave, but first, a going away present."   
  


Vegeta didn't have time to throw a Big Bang Attack or a Fatal Flash again as Cell turned around. The tan cone on his back extended, ejecting six of the horrid miniature Cells that started laughing all around them. "Fucking sick! He just shat out six kids!" Duo shouted, limping toward them in a disgusted horror.   
  


Cell chuckled and teleported away. The pink haired woman knocked Saturn to the ground and stated, "Mistress Nine sends her regards!" She faded away in a black rush of energy as the Mini-Cells flew toward them.   
  


One of them came strait at Duo, as if killing him was his job. Vegeta calmly pointed out his hand and blasted it into oblivion. Trunks followed suit on another one, slicing him in half with his sword before blasting him into nothingness. "Remember, Trunks, make sure that there is nothing left!" Vegeta shouted.   
  


After the father and son finished the Cell Jrs from rampaging, they stood together. Hotaru and Heero were supporting Duo and 18 looked angry. She kicked a piece of rubble away from her foot and snapped, "Damn them, they destroyed two city blocks."   
  


Heero looked around at the rescue teams among the carnage. Vegeta scanned the wreckage for lifeforms and stated, "No one died, Android, be grateful."   
  


"I just got my ass kicked," Duo groaned as he tried to take a couple of steps, only falling back into Heero and Hotaru's arms.   
  


Hotaru stated, "Duo, you're hurt pretty badly, don't move."   
  


"Great, it's time to visit a good ole doctor," Duo groaned.   
  


Heero shook his head and smiled at Hotaru. "Not when we have a genuine healer here."   
  


****** 

Heero was surprised when he saw Suzuka sitting in his office, drinking a cup of tea later on that day. He leaned on the doorway and asked, "How did you get in here?"   
  


"18 let me in. I heard about your battle. I was curious to know if you were all right," Suzuka answered, a smile playing across her ivory features.   
  


Heero tossed his jacket on a chair and leaned against the door. He said, "I'm fine."   
  


"I can see that. My question is, what was that all about?" Suzuka asked, "Because I had a very bad feeling today, as if someone was watching us."   
  


Heero shrugged and answered, "Don't know. Magic's not my specialty and neither are aliens."   
  


"So, what is your specialty?" she asked, crossing her long legs, revealing high heeled crimson boots and slender ankles.   
  


Heero answered, "Technology and killing."   
  


"Ah, but then why do you try to help people when you're good at killing them?" she asked, the smile not leaving her face.   
  


He tilted his head and replied, "Why do you ask so many questions?"   
  


"Because I use to be an assassin as well and understand your predicament. Besides, you interest me," she answered as her smile grew.   
  


Heero moved closer and asked, "Why am I so interesting?"   
  


"Because you spent so much searching for that one person and yet seem like you don't care," Suzuka answered, resting her chin on her palm and setting her tea down. "And so little things intrigue me."   
  


Heero crossed his arms and stated, "I'm glad that I'm interesting. Still, why do you care?"   
  


"Because I like you," Suzuka stated as she stood up. She started to walk past him, her long raven pony tail swaying behind her. "Thank you for that nice conversation. I hope we meet again and thank you for the tea."   
  


Heero stood there, dumbfounded as she walked out of the office.   
  


****** 

"I've got all seven Dragon Balls, Washu, now what the hell do you want me to do?" Ryoko asked as she looked at the large, glowing orange gems. She nudged one with her foot as she started contact with her mother.   
  


"I've got Tenchi here, safe and sound Ryoko. I forgot how cute he was," Washu chuckled.   
  


Tenchi squealed, "Ryoko, help me!" 

"Hush you. Yugi almost killed you. Again," Washu chided.   
  


Ryoko closed her eyes. All she could do was hear them, not see them with Washu's radio telepathy. She opened them again and looked at the rich green fields of Earth, near Dende's Look Out. She snapped, "What about that physco brat?"   
  


"Nothing that I couldn't fix, really. Just trying to anger you enough to hunt her down. Don't worry, your Tenchi is safe and sound with me," Washu answered flippantly.   
  


Ryoko growled, "He's not my Tenchi. Not anymore."   
  


"Ryoko, what's going on?" Tenchi asked, a winsome note in his voice.   
  


Ryoko turned around from Dende, Mr. Popo, and Earth's last Zen fighter, Piccolo. She didn't want them to see her cry, or at least her eyes well up. She said, "Hello, Tenchi." She kept her voice void of emotion.   
  


"I miss you," Tenchi stated out of the blue.   
  


Ryoko smiled and remembered what Duo had said to her, "I think I've found someone else. I can't explain it, but I remember what it felt like with Hilde. Maybe you should go back to Tenchi. After all, he'd be a better catch than a God of Death."   
  


Ryoko gripped the fabric of her cape and replied, "I miss you too."   
  


"Okay lovebirds, since I know you two are going to make up, let's get to the first part of the plan, Ryoko!" Washu called out.   
  


Ryoko turned back to Piccolo and stated, "How the hell do these things work?"   
  


"Just call on Shenlong," Dende said simply.   
  


Ryoko swallowed and the Namick's black eyes focused on her. She squared her shoulders and shouted, "Shenlong, Eternal Dragon, hear me, dammit!"   
  


****** 

Duo felt excellent. The warm hands guided down his body, knitting torn flesh, broken bones, ripped muscles, and shattered tissue. He leaned his head back and groaned with almost orgasmic ecstacy. The pale hands roamed over his body with a faint pink glow to them.   
  


Dark violet orbs framed by raven hair looked at him. Hotaru asked, "How do you feel?"   
  


Duo straitened up and ran his hand down his bare chest. "Great, how did you do that, Dragonfly?"   
  


"That's one of my powers. I can heal as well as destroy," Hotaru stated simply.   
  


Duo looked down at his hands, unable to speak for a moment. He looked back up at her and remembered how he felt when she fought and he was powerless to help her. It hurt more than Freeza's fists, tail, or feet. Duo clinched his fists and Hotaru gently rubbed them.   
  


"What's wrong, Duo?" she asked.   
  


Duo looked up at her and stated, "I felt so helpless today. I wanted to help you, protect you."   
  


Hotaru laughed gently and wrapped her arms around him, pillowing her head on his shoulder. He wrapped her arms around her and stroked her long hair, marveling the softness of the raven mass. She said, "I find that funny. I've only known six people who truly would risk everything to protect me in all of my existence. I've been the bane of Earth and her planets. Some places just my name is spoken in fear. I've been the vessel to bring about silence."   
  


"Who's Mistress Nine?" Duo asked suddenly.   
  


Hotaru started to tell a sordid tale of her second life as a Scout, how she was chosen by the evil entity Mistress Nine to be her body. She told Duo of how her father, Professor Tomoe, had been possessed as well by a lesser entity, mainly protecting her and gathering pure hearts. Then how she had finally met a friend, a girl named Reni. She told him of when Nine finally took over her body and almost brought the universe into silence.   
  


Then she finished the tale of her becoming Saturn and destroying Nine. She went on to fight Pharaoh Ninety in a battle to her death. She could destroy planets, yes, and they would be reborn without evil, but it would kill her. True, she had been reincarnated each time because all Eight scouts were needed to be alive during the same time, but each time she used her main power, she would be placed in the body of a baby only to remember all the horrors she had lived again.   
  


Duo stroked her hair and held her simply, not able to really tell her anything except, "I don't care."   
  


"What?" Hotaru stated shocked.   
  


Duo rephrased what he said, "I don't care about what you can do rather. I don't care how potentially dangerous you are. All I care about is you. I'm not exactly a saint either."   
  


Hotaru smiled faintly as she watched him. She replied, "I know all about the God of Death. I've read all about you from Heero's files and the couple of stories that he's told about you."   
  


"Oh, geese, like he saved my ass from prison?" Duo groaned.   
  


Hotaru nodded and answered, "And how you saved him from that hospital. Maxwell's Massacre. The Plague on L2. I know about all of that."   
  


Do you know about Hilde? What am I thinking? Hilde's dead and Hotaru is alive in my arms right as we speak. I've already lost one love because of me being a baka, I'm not losing another, he thought to himself.   
  


Hotaru asked, "What's wrong?"   
  


His answer was a kiss. It was a light, simple kiss, quick enough so that he wouldn't frighten her too much. When he pulled back she was blushing furiously, the pink stain spreading across her ivory features. He cupped her face and rested his forehead against hers.   
  


"Nothing at all," he whispered as their eyes locked.   
  


She suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. This one was hotter than the first, more intense, more passionate and full of fire and hunger. His hands roamed her back and stroked her hair as their lips devoured one and another's. They broke apart to take a deep breath before they started again, the attraction fiercer than anything that Duo could have imagined.   
  


Even with his Hilde.   
  


He stopped, knowing that he was going to put Hilde's spirit, at least in his mind, to rest. He stroked her cheek with his thumb as she watched him with wide eyes.   
  


"Back when Heero and I hadn't been put into status yet there was a girl. A girl named Hilde. She was an enemy pilot, but somehow I talked her out of it. When I started my salvaging business, I had her live with me because she had no place to go and I needed a secretary of sorts. Then I fell in love with her."   
  


Hotaru stroked his hair and stated, "You were put into status, never to see her again and she probably ended up marring one of your best friends."   
  


"No. She died on a mission. She never got married. Never had a lover to speak of. No kids. Nothing. She died," Duo confessed.   
  


Hotaru told him, "It wasn't your fault. So, what do you think you should do now?"   
  


"She'd want me to be happy. Or at least I think she would, but I haven't been for so long. Then I saw Heero alive and almost whole and then . . ." He paused as her dark, velvety violet eyes watched him. He kissed the tip of her nose and pushed back. He finished, "Then I saw you."   
  


Hotaru played with a lock of his hair and confessed, "I use to stare at your picture for hours, thinking that you couldn't be real. That you were too good to be true."   
  


"Sorry to disappoint," Duo replied darkly. 

Hotaru kissed him again, a combination of the first two kisses. Both tender and passionate. He brightened as she said, "No. You're even better than I thought because you're human."   
  


He pulled her on his lap, needing contact with her body. He held her and said, "So, now we kick Mistress Nine's bitch ass and see what happens from there?"   
  


"That's a lot easier said than done, Duo," she said darkly. As if someone knew that the conversation had changed, Trunks, Vegeta, and 18 walked into the room.   
  


18 and Trunks suddenly smiled, happy for both of their friends, while Vegeta stated, "Come on, I have something to say."   
  


Duo watched as Vegeta and 18 left the room. He asked Trunks, "What is it?"   
  


"You just have to follow us and see," Trunks answered cryptically as he left the room.   
  


Hotaru shrugged as she stood up, pulling Duo up with her. Their fingers intertwined as Duo added, "Besides, you looked hot in that sailor uniform."   
  


****** 

Heero, Duo, and Hotaru waited for Vegeta's all important announcement in the garage. Heero looked over to see a giant burn pushed into the wall and grimaced as 18 glared at the two Sayans. She snapped, "You could have asked before you two decided to put burn marks in my compound!"   
  


Vegeta replied, "If I wanted your opnion woman, I'd give it to you."   
  


18's icy blue eyes narrowed as she moved closer to Vegeta. Vegeta smirked and waited. Trunks stated, "Don't fight. I thought you wanted to tell these three something, Father."   
  


Vegeta nodded and said, "The three of us are going to teach you the basics of our fighting style, and to fly as well. I don't want Duo casting spells to summon us to when you three get in a speck of trouble."   
  


Heero's eyes narrowed as Duo stated, "Heero would be scraped off the pavement before he'd call for help."   
  


Heero glared at him. He'd forgotten how annoying Duo could be at times. Then he saw the happy look in Hotaru's normally distanced eyes and relaxed. Besides, the smart assed comments were something he had grown to miss.   
  


He stated, "I'm mostly machines. I thought the reason you guys fly was your life energy."   
  


"That's why I'm here, Heero," 18 stated, "I'm not going to teach you martial arts though. You know that well enough on your own." 

Hotaru asked, "Isn't this dangerous?"   
  


"Not at all, Hotaru. You'd be better able to defend yourself against Cell and his . . ." Trunks began.   
  


"Shit kids!" Duo cheerfully interrupted. Everyone's eyes focused on him as he shrugged. He replied, "What? He shit those kids out. One of the most disturbing things that I've ever seen."   
  


Heero smirked at that. He turned to them and asked, "Where do we begin?"   
  


****** 

"So, Vegeta killed Freeza and you two were almost killed," Nine stated as she looked at Cell and Wicked Lady.   
  


Yugi appeared and said, "Tenchi was hidden by Washu. I can't find him. Ryoko's gone on some sort of quest. It'll keep her busy for a while."   
  


Nine hissed, "Never assume anything."   
  


"I'm not assuming. I know," Yugi replied blatantly.   
  


Cell cleared his throat and asked, "What about the Sayans? Do you have a plan to distract them?"   
  


Nine waved her hand in the darkness and an image of Present Trunks appeared, him looking distraught at his desk. She saw the piles of paper around him and felt his anger at his other self, himself, and his father. He angrily signed his name to things, only pausing briefly to skim over them.   
  


"He'll do just nicely," Nine answered grimly.   
  


****** 

Ryoko thought she ate a lot, until she had met the Sayan warrior known as Goku, who was bonded to Earth's Shenlong. Goku had black hair that stuck up in all directions, huge black eyes, and wore an orange gi with a blue shirt underneath it. And he was eating while laughing jolly at something Piccolo had said.   
  


"It's not funny, you idiot," Ryoko stormed as she grabbed the Sayan's shirt and lifted him up from his chair. Three pairs of eyes looked at her while Goku gave her a puzzled look.   
  


She snapped, "I didn't summon you so you could eat a horse, you idiot! I summoned you because I need your help!"   
  


"The Galaxy needs your help, Goku," Piccolo corrected gruffly.   
  


Goku smiled sadly and replied, "I wish I could help you, but I'm with Shenlong now. I can't leave."   
  


Ryoko looked up at the pissed off dragon who kept demanding that she'd make her wishes. She shouted, "I wish that you would release your hold off of Goku!"   
  


The dragon's eyes blazed crimson as he stated, "It is done! Quickly make your second wish. I don't have all day!"   
  


Goku blinked and looked down at himself. He cheered, "Hey, I'm away from the dragon! Cool! Thanks! I've gotta see Chichi and Gohan! And what about Goten, has he married Bra yet? And what about little Pan? Does she still have that huge crush on Trunks?"   
  


Piccolo cleared his throat and said, "Your family died a long time ago, Goku. It's been several hundred years since you bonded with the dragon. The only ones left are Trunks, Miari No Trunks, and Vegeta as well as the androids. Bulma's off in status and Capsule Corps has moved into outer space, Goku."   
  


Goku's face fell. "God, I left them all . . ."   
  


Ryoko snapped, "I wish for Goku to help me with finding the Dragon Balls on other worlds to defeat Mistress Nine!"   
  


The dragon's eyes blazed and stated, "Your wish cannot be granted."   
  


"Washu, any bright ideas?" Ryoko snapped, "Because I can't wish back any of his family because they all died of natural causes."   
  


Washu answered, "Well, you could wish back the Shinigami in my lab!"   
  


Ryoko smiled and shouted, "I wish for the space ship called the Shinigami to be fully rebuilt and placed in Washu's lab!"   
  


The dragon's eyes blazed again as he stated, "Your wish has been granted." The dragon disappeared, the sky changed from black to blue, and the Dragon Balls scattered to seven corners of the world.   
  


Goku asked, "What's going on?"   
  


Ryoko frowned and stated, "It's a long story."   
  


Goku's stomach rumbled loudly and he asked, "Can we eat first?"   
  


****** 

This timeline's Trunks was fast asleep on his desk. He missed fighting and going on adventures with Goten. He dearly missed his mother and sister. And he missed his sweet Pan most of all.   
  


In his dreams he could still see her, long black hair, huge dark eyes, and male clothing. He could see her throwing a roundhouse at either Vegeta or Goku, either one smiling merrily at the quarter Sayan's antics. He saw her smile fetchingly at him as he bent down and kissed her. He could see the look of ecstacy on her face as she screamed out his name on their wedding night.   
  


In his dream, her arms were faceted around him as he kissed her. She was warm, sweet, and pliant under his lips. She responded to each of his touches as he drew the ridiculous whipple from her hair and inhaled its spicy sweet scent, so purely of Pan. She nestled his shoulder as her hands dropped daringly around his waist.   
  


And he opened his eyes when he heard someone enter his office. It was pitch black, the only light from the streets filtering in from the shades. He snapped, "Who's there?" He licked his lips and looked around, ready to change and fight if anything was wrong.   
  


"Trunks?" a familiar voice asked.   
  


His heart froze as he turned around to see Pan standing there, wearing a long pink dress. Her dark hair flew about her and her dark eyes were wide and pleading. "Pan?" he asked.   
  


It was too good to be true. She nodded and slung herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. "Oh, Dende, my little Panny. Please, please, tell me you're real," he sobbed into her hair.   
  


She laughed and her voice changed. He tried to back away when the arms around him turned into iron, holding him in place as the face changed as well. The dress turned black as night and looked like something out of an S&M fantasy while her hair turned into long pig tails that trailed to her floor. She looked at him with wide crimson eyes and laughed.   
  


"Poor, silly Trunks. You're definitely not your counterpart," she stated.   
  


Trunks snapped, "What do you want?"   
  


"To give you the chance to prove yourself to your father and beat that other version of yourself," she said simply with a grin.   
  


Trunks snarled, "I'm not interested."   
  


"You will be."   
  


To Be Continued   
  


Yeah, the three couples are Heero/Suzuka, Trunks/18, and most importantly, Duo/Hotaru! Congrats onto who guessed that right. I always thought that Heero and Suzuka would make an intresting couple and thought why didn't 18 find Trunks hot? Then I read some cool 18/Trunks fics (The Taming of Trunks by Nate Grey comes into mind) and decided that I should give it a whirl. Of course, Hotaru and Duo are perfect for eachother.   
  


Now, could someone help me and tell me what all of Hotaru's attacks are called because I'm not too sure on them? Please?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Turning the Tables

Disclaimer: I do not own these respective characters or settings. They belong to Pioneer, Sunrise/Bandi, and Fundimation.   
  


Bounty Hunters, Outlaws, Princesses, and Pirates

Part Seven: Turning the Tables 

By: Elf   
  


"Block. Punch. Step faster, boy! You'll get your head smashed in!" Vegeta snarled at Duo. Duo glared as Vegeta showed him the basics of the Sayan fighting techniques. Consider yourself lucky human. There are only three men in the universe who know this style. Myself, Miari Trunks and Chibi, Vegeta had told him earlier before he had thrown the first pulled punch.   
  


Despite the fact that Vegeta pulled his punches, it still hurt like hell when he landed one. So, Duo was dodging and weaving, trying not to get hit and picking up on more skills than he originally had. Within hours, the fast learner was doing martial arts moves that would make Wufei green with envy, if he was alive, that was.   
  


Trunks had already tried to spar with Heero, not using his powers, and got a mechanical fist to the face for his troubles. Heero's reflexes were quicker and he had faster limb reaction time than they did. Plus he was stronger than a normal human, not at 18's league, but he could arm wrestle a Kartal-Kartal and win.   
  


Hotaru was a little harder to teach. As Sailor Saturn she stronger and faster than a normal person, plus she had her Silence Glave. As Hotaru Tomoe she was just a regular seventeen year old girl with healing powers. 18 was trying to be patient and failing. She had gotten angry, shouted a few choice words then pushed her over to Trunks saying, "You can have the organic, I'm taking the cyborg."   
  


That's how the current arrangement began: Vegeta wanted to train (torture) Duo, Trunks was responsible for Hotaru, and 18 was showing Heero the basics of flying. Personally, Duo wanted the lovely android and not the yelling badass, but not everyone got what he wanted.   
  


"Gather your energy and use it as a pillow to push you up!" Vegeta snapped at him, demonstrating how he flew.   
  


Now they had moved on from fighting to flying. Duo snapped, "I haven't mastered that yet!"   
  


Vegeta smirked and stated, "Well, I have an idea then." He grabbed Duo and took off the ground. The God of Death screamed, shouted and cursed at Vegeta to set him down and let him go. "Let you go?"   
  


Duo looked down at the gathered group and shook his head. "No, don't! Vegeta, please," he begged incoherently. Vegeta smirked evilly and dropped him.   
  


Duo screamed and closed his eyes as he rushed toward the ground. Before he hit, Vegeta caught him, repeating the process. It went like that for hours. Vegeta catching Duo, flying back up and dropping him.   
  


On the eightieth free fall Duo relaxed and concentrated. He focused on everything but nothing. He started to meditate and suddenly, he stopped. Vegeta wasn't holding him and he looked around. He was floating on his own power now.   
  


He chuckled as he moved a bit, finding that he didn't fall. He moved back and forth. Satisfied, he lunged strait up in the air before turning into a dive. Right before he was about to hit Heero, he pulled up and sent them all a cheerful wave.   
  


It was almost good as sex! It was great, carefree and cool. He did a few loopty-loops to see if he could and laughed joyously. He flew through Blue Haven, waving down at Starwind and Hawking Enterprises. Gene Starwind looked a little perplexed and Suzuka simply smiled at him, waving back.   
  


He heard Gene ask, "How did he start flying?"   
  


Duo returned to see Vegeta glaring at him. "Good, took you long enough," Vegeta growled.   
  


Duo snapped, "Hey, I can't help it if I'm just a measly human."   
  


Heero was floating now with perfect control, as if he was afraid to move. Hotaru was floating a few scant inches off the ground, but it was an improvement. Duo landed and walked over to her. She asked, "How was it?"   
  


"Incredible," he answered truthfully as he looked her in the eyes. Then his stomach growled as if he'd been using his magic for long enough to make him hungry, but not make him pass out. He tilted his head and added, "And I'm hungry now, see you guys in a bit!" With that, he ran to the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich.   
  


****** 

After a few days later, the three could easily fly around Blue Haven at high speeds. Still, Vegeta was the fastest and the strongest and he was still calling the shots as leader. Or trying too, anyway. With Heero and Duo as well as 18 there, it was easier said than done. Heero and 18 would ignore Vegeta's orders while Duo would outright defy them, until the Sayan gave one of his infamous pulled punches to shut the God of Death up.   
  


It was after one of their little skirmishes that Hotaru was holding a Kold Pack to Duo's forehead. He snapped, "Why does he have to punch me so damned hard?"   
  


"He could have easily crushed your skull, Duo, you know that," Hotaru chuckled as she placed one of her warm hands on the now chilled wound. The warm energy poured through her hands and into the knot. It kneaded it and smoothed the flesh out. Duo groaned at the warmth, the energy.   
  


He took her hand and gently rubbed her wrist with his thumb. She looked at him with her wide violet eyes as he pulled her to his lap. "You know, you could make that a part of foreplay."   
  


"I wouldn't know," Hotaru replied, her cheeks turning crimson.   
  


Duo tilted his head and studied her. He asked, "Don't you remember things from your previous lives?"   
  


"Yes, every little detail," Hotaru answered, blushing deeper.   
  


Duo's eyes widened as the realization dawned on him. "You mean you've never . . .?" he stopped there, making it a question.   
  


"Never, in all of my lifetimes," she answered, looking down.   
  


Duo smiled mischievously and kissed her. Even after these few days, each kiss came to them as a shock. She felt like cool, calming water and tasted like wild honey and smelled like lavender. Each kiss was a wonderful, soul shattering experience that left them both craving more.   
  


When they parted, he was satisfied to see her pale face flushed with something other than maidenly modestly. He leaned to her ear and whisper, "I promise to fix that, babe." Her eyes widened in surprise as Duo chuckled, "Not now. Not yet." He rubbed her back and promised, "When it happens, I want it to be the right time and the right reasons for both of us."   
  


Not able to speak, Hotaru leaned in and kissed him, harshly. He smiled under her lips and pulled her closer, trying to get more of her. Still, for his little dragonfly, he was willing to wait.   
  


****** 

Trunks said, "Still, it's kinda unnerving."   
  


"What?" Heero asked in his monotone.   
  


The two walked out of Heero's impressive information system's room, which included several high-powered computers that would have made Bulma green with envy. Trunks looked over at the slender, lithe young man and Heero returned the gaze with dark, fathomless blue eyes. He answered, "18, you, Dad, everything."   
  


"Why?" Heero asked as they turned the corner.   
  


Trunks shrugged and answered, "The Android 18 that I knew in my time was a real bitch, a savage killer without remorse. This one . . ."   
  


"Is a money hungry bitch," Heero supplied.   
  


Trunks looked over at him and shook his head. He replied, "No, she's more than that. She cares about you, about Hotaru and doesn't want anything to happen to you. She misses Krillin and her daughter. She wants to help us fight Mistress Nine."   
  


"18 some times will surprise you, Trunks, as does Duo," Heero stated.   
  


Trunks smiled and said, "Oh, Duo's full of surprises, I'm not doubting that, Heero. He may do some things that may surprise you."   
  


"The magic? It's not surprising, really. He use to read all of these vampire novels when I knew him," Heero replied with a shrug.   
  


Trunks looked him over and commented, "No, I'm talking about . . ."   
  


"The God of Death? Duo's heroics even though he claims that he's not? I've known Duo longer than you, Trunks. I've seen him run head first into danger and come out unscaved. He's saved my life when I threatened to kill him. He's shot me twice. Duo's chaotic," Heero declared to him.   
  


Trunks shut his mouth. There were things to his braided friend that he hadn't known about; that was obvious. Trunks had told him everything about the androids, Gohan, time traveling, meeting his father for the first time, Cell, Freeza, the Sayan race, and becoming immortal. He hadn't left any details out and he realized when he told Duo this it wasn't for Duo's knowledge, it was for him. It was a therapy of sorts and it worked.   
  


They said nothing as they opened the door to the kitchen. They figured that Duo and Hotaru would be in here, especially after Vegeta had gave Duo one good punch. Luckily for the human, Vegeta had pulled the blow. Still, from personal experience, Trunks knew that a pulled blow from Vegeta still hurt like hell.   
  


When they opened the door, Trunks was surprised to find Hotaru sitting in Duo's lap and the two of them engaged in a fierce kiss. Trunks blushed as he shut the door and pressed his back up against it. He looked up at Heero with wide eyes and asked, "Are you surprised?"   
  


"No. Hotaru's always had feelings for Duo. She use to gaze at his picture on the vid-screen when she thought no one was looking. As for Duo . . . Well, Hotaru would be the type of girl that he would fall for," Heero answered with a casual shrug.   
  


Suddenly there was banging on the door and Duo shouting, "Move the fuck away Trunks Briefs! I know what you saw and you're probably trying to stop a gushing nose bleed!"   
  


Heero actually smiled as he pulled a very surprised Trunks away from the door. Duo opened the door and Hotaru stood with him, giggling slightly. She asked, "Did you see the look on his face?"   
  


Duo smirked evilly and nodded. "Yep." He leaned closer to Trunks and the demi-Sayan glared at the witch. Duo studied his face, his nose in particular, and stated, "Awww, no nose bleed. Dammit."   
  


Trunks glared, trying to twist his face into a Vegeta-esque look, and snapped, "Why on Earth do you want me to have a nose bleed?"   
  


"Because you interrupted us," Hotaru said crossly, a mischievous look crossing her eyes.   
  


Heero looked at them both and stated, "I'm glad we did. 18 would have thrown a fit if she saw the kitchen in shambles." With that, he walked away, nothing in his face that could be read. And Duo claims his guy as his best friend? The androids of my time were more human, Trunks thought crossly as Hotaru and Duo both blushed.   
  


****** 

"Anything? Rampaging androids? Trunks Briefs needing a body guard? I don't care, Jim, is there just something?" Gene asked as he sat down beside his partner.   
  


The blond boy looked him over and tucked strands of his dark blond hair behind his ear. He shook his head and replied, "Nothing, Gene. Dammit, but we aren't hurting and our debt is payed."   
  


"Yeah, but I'm just so board. Maybe we could send that one android on a rampage and stop him," Gene replied with a manic gleam in his dark blue eyes. Melfina walked in and Gene smiled. He said, "Hey Mel."   
  


"Hi Gene, I've got snacks if anybody wants them. Well, before Ashia eats them all," she added with a chuckle.   
  


She walked over to them and Gene wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He looked up into her huge brown eyes and smiled. "Why don't you sit down and talk with us, Melfina?" he suggested.   
  


Melfina snuggled closer to him and asked, "So, what are you two talking about?"   
  


"How boring it's been since we finished that job for Yuy," Gene answered, rolling his eyes.   
  


Jim replied, "Even though, for once, Gene has a point. We should be trying to find something before our good luck runs out."   
  


"Hell, just give me something to do," Gene moaned, leaning back on his chair.   
  


Suddenly, the door burst open and Ashia, in her transformed mode, flipped back, snarling, claws unsheathed, and attacking something. Gene, Jim, and Melfina stood up. Gene pushed Mel to Jim and said, "Get her to the Outlaw Star and make shure she's safe, Jim."   
  


"Got it Gene. Come on, Melfina," Jim replied, tugging at Melfina's sleeve. Gene pulled out his caster and loaded it with a No. 6 shell. Ashia was flung across the room, hitting the wall hard. The werecat stood up, wiped blood off of her lips, and snarled wildly.   
  


Hovering into the room was the threat. She was tall, long legged and her tight, black leather dress with the thigh high slits only accented that. She had long pink hair done in pig tails and her eyes were a rich, intense crimson. She was cackling with black energy like lightning and smiled at Melfina.   
  


"Ah, I'm glad that you're here. You're coming with me," she stated in a sinister voice.   
  


Jim took off running to the back exit, pulling Melfina along. Gene aimed the Caster and smirked. "I don't think so, baby, now why don't you just . . ." He fired.   
  


The spell wrapped itself around her, only fading into nothing. She giggled as the blue fire faded away. She held out her hand, displaying long, manicured fingernails, and stated, "Nice try, but it won't work, Fly Boy."   
  


Black energy cackled and Gene tipped over the couch. He dove behind it and duck down as the energy shot out through the fabric and wood. He flinched as some of it escaped the make shift barrier and hit him. He cursed loudly and foully as the pain over came him in waves. He fell to the ground, shouting at Jim to run and save Melfina, but the femme fatal shot Jim.   
  


"Gene! Jim!" Melfina cried as Jim was blasted against the wall. She ran over to the preteen and checked him over. The lady in black kept advancing, her long skirts swishing over Gene. Gene grabbed the heavy leather and yanked.   
  


One stiletto heal twisted, sending her off balance as he tugged harder. She fell to the ground and Gene rolled, punching her in the stomach. She knelt on the ground in a pool of pink pig tails and leather. She looked up at him with angry, ruby eyes and hissed, "Die, you insolent fool!"   
  


"No!" Melfina shouted as she picked up Gene's castaway Caster and loaded it with one of the shells that Jim kept on him. She aimed at the lady and black and fired. The black flame dragon wrapped around her, making the lady in black scream angrily before she shooed the spell away.   
  


She was singed and barely able to stand up. Gene rushed at her, and at the same time, so did Ashia. They tackled her; Gene's fists flying and Ashia's claws shredding anything they touched. Ashia snarled angrily, "Never cross a Kartal-Kartal!"   
  


"What do you want with Mel anyway?" Gene asked as he threw another punch. She caught it with her delicate, pale hands and held Gene easily.   
  


The lady in black stood up and replied, "It doesn't concern you, idiot."   
  


"Yeah, it does, bitch! Mel's my girl and if anything wants to hurt her, they're going to have to go through me first!" Gene shouted as he pulled out his pistol from his holster and shot her.   
  


She caught the bullet and flung it to the floor. "Such crude weaponry," she retorted with a shake of her head.   
  


"Silent Glave Apply!" a familiar voice shouted as a wave of purple energy sent the lady in black to the ground.   
  


Gene looked up and could have been more surprised if someone had just dropped a million Wong on his steps. In the new hole in his roof, hovering there was Vegeta, Trunks, Sailor Saturn, Duo Maxwell, Android 18, and Heero Yuy holding Suzuka. They landed and Suzuka stated, "I thought that you could use some help."   
  


****** 

Saturn smirked at Wicked Lady and said, "You're outnumbered."   
  


Duo came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist and added, "And outgunned."   
  


"Out classed," Vegeta stated with a snort.   
  


"You're going to lose," Trunks said with the same arrogance as his father as he drew his sword.   
  


"So just give up," 18 reasoned as she crossed her arms.   
  


Heero pulled out his pistol and threatened, "Omae O Korosu."   
  


Wicked Lady then, suddenly, unexspectantly, laughed. Cell materialized from darkness and joined her. He said, "What, do you think that she would come alone?"   
  


Vegeta smiled as he took a stance. Saturn spun her glave. The two looked at each other and nodded. Saturn charged Wicked Lady as Vegeta screamed as the golden aura enveloped him. Cell's eyes widened as blue cackles of lightning formed around Vegeta as his hair grew slightly longer. Then, with another scream, his long hair flowed down to the ground almost in a wild parody of his normal hair. His eyebrows faded as he stood there.   
  


Cell suddenly looked afraid. Vegeta smiled and asked, "What, did you think after all these years that I would not push myself? That I would ascend past Gohan and even Kakkarot? You're a fool, Cell."   
  


"I'm not surprised at all Vegeta . . ." Cell began as Vegeta shouted in victory as he fired a powerful bolt of energy in some new form of attack at the construct. Cell tried to fly away, but it was too little, too late. There was nothing left, but it took out half of the building that they were in as well.   
  


Saturn sliced at Wicked Lady with her glave. Vegeta turned to them, powered down until he was just a regular Super Sayan. Wicked Lady smiled and said, "Oh, I'm not done yet."   
  


Saturn heard Duo shout, "Holy fuck!"   
  


"The hell!" Heero snapped.   
  


"It can't be!" 18 cried.   
  


Saturn turned around and almost dropped her Glave. Standing there, dressed in head to toe in a black suit of armor leaning on a sword identical to Trunks' was well . . . Trunks. This time's Trunks. Present Trunks.   
  


With a black nine carved into his forehead.   
  


****** 

Trunks stood there in disbelief as he looked at himself. The black armor gleamed in the light and the sword looked like molten silver. Chibi smirked and asked, "Why do you look so surprised, Miari? You look like as if you've just seen a ghost. Is 18 that disturbing to you? Well, I shall take care of that for you, after all, I don't like to see you hurt."   
  


Before Trunks could do anything, Chibi charged at Android 18, turning into a Super Sayan as he did. 18 cried out as she managed to dodge the sword swinging at her. Chibi smirked evilly at her as he caught her wrist.   
  


He leaned to her and stated, "You know, you and your daughter look so much alike and are so inferior. Why do you think I chose Pan over her? Because I loved Pan? No, because Pan was of my own kind and not the freakish crossing between an android and a bald, midget monk."   
  


Fear and anger dawned in 18's icy blue eyes and an over whelming feeling of protection filled the demi-Sayan. He heard Duo start to chant and Chibi pointed a hand at him. "Oh, no, Hotaru's little boyfriend, no nastys to cast at me." The blast of golden energy rushed at Duo.   
  


Trunks tried to fly and throw his friend out of the way, but Duo's wards erected themselves and managed to block the energy. Partly. Instead of killing him, Duo simply passed out. Hotaru screamed at his name out and Chibi blasted her. Instead of going for a kill shot, he simply knocked her out before turning back on 18.   
  


"You little bitch. You almost kept me from being born, you know, causing that Boy scout Imitation to come back to the past and warn Goku," Chibi continued.   
  


Trunks finally got the nerve to attack. He pulled out his sword and swung. Steel clashed with steel as Chibi fought back. The two went on until Trunks had to turn Super Sayan. He smirked and said, "You know I'm more powerful than you! Give it up and besides, what would Mom say?"   
  


"Mom for all intents and purposes is dead! And here you are, Father's favorite with his time travel and begging for exception! He should have loved me, but you kept getting in the way! All I heard when growing up was how Mirai Trunks came back to the past and helped everyone stop the androids and Cell! That's all I ever heard!" Chibi raged as his power spiked. His hair grew and the electrical ki currents ran along his body so much that Trunks gasped in surprise.   
  


"How?" Trunks asked as he locked swords again.   
  


Chibi smirked and stated, "I'm not finished yet." They sprang apart, trading sword blows again, the alien steel sending sparks. Then, suddenly, Chibi's sword cut across Trunks' cheek, blood trickling out of the sharp wound.   
  


Trunks placed his hand on the bleeding cut and looked at the other version of himself. Chibi snorted, "Surprised, Mirai? That I would hurt you? Well, I'm planning to kill you, and . . ."   
  


Vegeta was there, in SS2 mode as well, ready to send a sharp chop to Chibi's neck. Without blinking, Chibi grabbed his father's wrist. Trunks' eyes widened as did Vegeta's. Vegeta snapped, "Snap out of it, son! You can fight it! You are a Sayan!"   
  


"And that's another thing that always pissed me off, Father, you and your little Sayan monologues. Vegeta-sei is a planet that's been destroyed for hundreds of years and yet you still go on about how great it is to be a Sayan. Well, I'm not a child anymore and you're not going to kill yourself fighting Buu to save my life. Mom's dead, Vegeta, you just don't know it yet," Chibi leered.   
  


Vegeta shouted in rage, "I am your father! You will address me in that manor!"   
  


"If you're my father then why did you love him more than me? Why did you always seek to find him and not me? Why didn't you stay with me after Bra died? Why? Vegeta, tell me that," Chibi accused.   
  


Vegeta's eyes widened and he just looked at his son. Chibi threw him against the wall and stated, "I thought so." Trunks looked around to see Wicked Lady standing amidst of all the unconscious bodies of the crew of the Outlaw Star, holding Melfina in her arms and throwing down a broken bokken to the ground.   
  


18 flew after Wicked Lady, shouting, "Let her go, you monster!"   
  


Chibi blasted her. Trunks screamed, "18! No!" He flew after her. She lay in the mist of the rubble, her soft, pale blond hair falling into her face. He turned back to normal and lifted her up.   
  


Those icy blue eyes opened as she wrapped her arms around her. "I'd never would have expect you to come to my rescue," she quipped, "But I know why they want Melfina."   
  


Trunks looked over to see Vegeta trading blows with Chibi, trying to shout some reason into him. Heero held his pistol as he crept behind Chibi. Trunks asked, "What's Heero doing?"   
  


"He's seeing Chibi as a threat. He's going to try to kill him, or distract him for Vegeta to do so," 18 answered as she tried to stand on her own. Heero was swatted away like a fly from the battle, getting knocked out as well.   
  


Trunks turned to a Super Sayan again and reached level two. He asked, "Wanna charge Bondage Girl while I deal with me?"   
  


"That's exactly what I was planning," 18 told him with a smile as she flew toward Wicked Lady.   
  


"Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" Trunks snarled as he charged back into battle with his sword drawn.   
  


Chibi turned at him with a smile, then pointed to 18 again. "Gallic Gun," he stated easily, causing Vegeta to draw back in shock and make Trunks freeze. The golden energy rushed at 18, slamming her into the rubble again.   
  


Chibi looked at them and said, "Don't look so surprised, Father. I know all of your attacks as well as my own. I could pull a Fatal Flash and get rid of everyone here, but I have more important business to attend to." With that, Chibi, Wicked Lady, and Melfina faded into darkness once again.   
  


Trunks and Vegeta faced each other, neither one speaking, neither one wanting to. They looked around at all of their friends and started to assess the damage. Trunks sheathed his sword and walked over to Duo and Hotaru.   
  


****** 

It was completely dark. Melfina kept calling out for Gene until Trunks threatened to slap her. She quieted at that, not knowing what the possessed Sayan would do to her. The lady in black pushed her down.   
  


The only light in this realm, reminding her slightly of the Galactic Leyline, was this strange, purplish glow. Standing in the center of this glow was a tall, slender woman with long raven hair that flowed behind her like a wedding train. Her eyes were a dark, fathomless, evil violet and she had lavender lips. She was clad in an elaborate black gown that shone like a black diamond.   
  


The lady in black bowed to her. The lady in black stated, "Here's the girl, Mistress Nine, your host."   
  


Mistress Nine trailed around her, looking her over. She ran her fingers through Mel's hair and Mel jumped back. She snapped, "Don't touch me."   
  


"Not bad. She wasn't born, but she'll do just nicely. She also has had power before, haven't you?" Nine asked her.   
  


Melfina crossed her arms defiantly and thought, Gene, where are you? Still, she answered, "I was the Maiden of the Leyline."   
  


"Interesting. Now my dear girl, why my Wicked Lady brought you here is because I need a body. You don't have any choice in this matter, but it's a great honor," Nine explained.   
  


Melfina said the one thing that Gene would have said, "Fuck you."   
  


"Fowl little thing, isn't she?" Nine asked.   
  


Trunks snorted and answered, "You should see her boyfriend. He's an outlaw."   
  


"And what about Saturn?" Nine asked as she crossed her bare arms.   
  


Wicked Lady answered, "She has a boyfriend as well, a powerful witch named Duo Maxwell. He was one of the two Gundam pilots who went missing all of those years ago."   
  


"Put in status by one of their own. Yes, I know the story, but why didn't you bring them to me?" Nine asked her minion. Mel didn't really think that Trunks was a minion; after all, his father was the Sayan prince.   
  


Wicked Lady answered, "Because the situation . . ."   
  


Nine looked at Trunks and asked, "Trunks?"   
  


"The Scout and her fucktoy aren't any of my business, Nine. The only thing I care about is killing my boy scout doppleganger and my arrogant asshole father. I'll prove that I'm better on their graves," Trunks answered with a wicked smile.   
  


Melfina snapped, "Then why did you try to kill Duo?"   
  


"Because his magic would have affected me, even if it was only momentary, but a moment is all Vegeta needs," Trunks answered with a manic grin.   
  


Melfina screamed, "You monster! You almost killed Gene!" Then she pointed at Wicked Lady, "And you horrible bitch, what about Ashia? She could be dead!"   
  


"Not that it matters, Melfina. None of this won't concern you in a matter of moments," Nine told her with a cunning smile.   
  


Melfina backed up, knowing that Nine was about to make her move. She tried to take off running, but unbelievably, Nine's hair shot at her like tenticals and lifted her off whatever surface she was running on in the darkness. 

Nine pulled Melfina over to her with a smile. She gently touched her face and stated, "Don't worry. You won't feel anything after this." Her eyes glowed black then everything else fell away into nothingness. Melfina's last thought was that she hoped that Gene was safe.   
  


****** 

"They took Melfina," Gene kept saying over and over, pacing back and forth. Trunks stood leaning against the wall, thinking everything over in his head. He had lost his temper and everyone had gotten hurt because of it. They even lost someone who wasn't part of their group because of him. It was all of his fault.   
  


Vegeta finally snapped, "Yes, we know that, Starwind. Just shut the hell up. We're trying to think of a plan."   
  


"Well, it was your son's fault! He was the one who did this!" Gene raged at the ancient Sayan.   
  


Trunks flinched at that. He looked at the carnage. Suzuka was treating a wound on Heero's forehead, talking softly to him. 18 was hovering around the hole that they had blasted into the ceiling, looking around for any traces of where Chibi had fled too. Jim was being mothered by Ashia and, of course, Duo and Hotaru were tending to each other.   
  


Vegeta argued, "Trunks was under possession."   
  


"How the hell do you know that?" Gene shouted at him.   
  


Vegeta growled, "Because of the black nine on his forehead, baka, that's why. Mistress Nine has my son under her thrall and there's nothing he could do about it."   
  


"He seemed pretty willing to me! And what about your other son? All he did was fight himself, at least where I was on the ground and bleeding at!" Gene snapped as he pointed to Trunks.   
  


Trunks flinched. Help came from an unexpected source. 18 landed and stated, "No, he was protecting you by fighting Chibi."   
  


"He seemed more interested in saving your pretty ass than anything," Gene accused.   
  


18 replied, "I was the only one left in the fight except Vegeta. He needed me alive."   
  


No, I wanted to save her, Trunks thought with sudden realization as he met her icy blue eyes. Her eyes widened in realization and her expression softened at him. Then she turned back to Gene. Gene went on, "It's obvious that you've got the hots for each other! I could have told you that the first time I saw you two together, always arguing and fighting!"   
  


"So. For a moment all you thought about was saving Melfina, not anything else, not even yourself," Heero spoke up, standing up on sparking limbs. Trunks flinched as he saw the damage to Heero's cybernetics.   
  


Finally, Trunks spoke up, "It was my fault. I should have killed him, I know, but I . . ."   
  


"Couldn't. It would have been committing suicide in a sense," Vegeta put in for him, "And you knew as well as I did that he was being controlled."   
  


"He looked pretty in charge to me," Gene growled.   
  


Vegeta whirled on him and snapped, "Human, I could rip you apart limb from limb and wouldn't even break a sweat. So shut up and listen to me. I was possessed once and the person possessing me convinced me that I was in control. I fought him off for the most part, but he was still there, causing me to battle my best friend, even though I didn't know it at the time, and be responsible of the release of a powerful evil."   
  


"Majin Buu," Duo stated as he stood up, holding just simple Hotaru by the waist.   
  


Vegeta nodded at him and went on, "Trunks may be my son but he's not me. Something has a hold on him and making him do things that may seem like things he wanted to do but always was afraid to. And we have to help him."   
  


"It's too late," Hotaru cried suddenly, clinging to Duo.   
  


Duo asked, "Dragonfly, what is it?"   
  


"Nine has form," she stated quietly, tears welling her eyes.   
  


Trunks pounded the wall, this was all of his fault, and there was nothing he could do about it. The already ruined wall fell around him, leaving him in a cloud of dust. 18 walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  


"Trunks, don't blame yourself. We need all the Super Sayan help we can get right now and we need the son of Bulma Briefs to put Heero back together again," 18 told him, rubbing his shoulder. Trunks looked over to see Suzuka holding a still sparking Heero up.   
  


Duo walked over to him as did Vegeta. Heero hobbled over without help and Hotaru moved over as well, taking hold of Duo again, as if he was a life line. Duo stated, "We've been through worse, haven't we, Heero?"   
  


"Hai," Heero answered, nodding his head, "Zechs trying to destroy the Earth."   
  


Duo shrugged and added, "Mairemeia."   
  


Heero stated, "We're in this too, Briefs."   
  


"Yeah, the only friend other than you I have is Heero and he's no fun," Duo told him, clasping his shoulder.   
  


Vegeta stated, "Besides, we can't let a mere woman beat us."   
  


"Sexist pig," 18 snapped.   
  


Suzuka picked up the shards of her wooden sword and stated, "I'm in."   
  


Gene gathered up his Caster and Jim handed him some shells. Gene loaded it and stated, "I'm in to save Mel."   
  


"This is going to be a blast. I'm in!" Ashia stated, "I'll show that Sayan what a real Katarl-Katarl can do!"   
  


Jim said, "Well, the universe is in danger and I guess I don't want it to be, so I'm in."   
  


Duo smirked and said, "So, Trunks, ready to go kick your ass or what?"   
  


Hotaru stated, "It's Nine that we need to worry about. If what I'm sensing is true, not even my power could kill her."   
  


"Then we need to get stronger," Vegeta said simply, "Or find her weakness."   
  


Duo cheered, "Whoohoo! Another off kilter battle, here we come!"   
  


Trunks only smiled and 18 smiled back. "You better prove yourself, Trunks," she threatened.   
  


As they talked, the sky went black. Hotaru stated, "It's begun, Nine's going to bring the world into silence."   
  


"Well, we can't let her do that then," Trunks stated.   
  


Vegeta snapped, "Everyone who can fly, grab someone who can't."   
  


Duo grabbed Gene because he was the only one who was close to the tall redhead's height. Vegeta took Jim and turned to Heero. He asked, "Can you move?" Heero nodded and rotated his arm in a 360, sending sparks everywhere.   
  


Hotaru flinched and Duo looked it over. Duo stated, "I think I can fix this."   
  


"I was hoping you'd say that," Heero told his friend.   
  


Trunks took Ashia and Gene from Duo while 18 took Suzuka. Vegeta commanded, "Hotaru, I want you to stay here with Duo, incase Nine attacks here. You may be our last hope."   
  


Hotaru said, "I hope it doesn't come to that."   
  


Trunks looked at Duo and said, "Hurry up."   
  


Heero glared at him and Trunks asked, "What? I bet you missed him in battle when he wasn't there."   
  


Duo snorted, "And Mr. Perfect Soldier is going to tell you that." Then, suddenly, unexspectly, Duo hugged him. He whispered, "You and 18 better get out of this alive."   
  


Trunks blinked and asked, "That obvious?"   
  


"Yeah, plus I wanna give you hints on your sex life," Duo added mischievously as he backed away.   
  


Trunks shook his head and drawled, "Duo . . ."   
  


"Go. I'm not good at good byes, buddy. I'll see you soon, okay. Just leave us some action, okay," Duo told him.   
  


Gene said, "Be sure to, Maxwell. Come on, let's go save Melfina."   
  


Hotaru cleared her throat and told them, "It may come down to you killing her, I'm going to warn you that right now."   
  


"Not on my watch," Gene told her as he checked his Caster.   
  


Vegeta bellowed, "Come on, we're not getting any younger!" Trunks looked Duo over one last time and Duo threw something at him. Trunks caught it and realized it was Duo's cross.   
  


"Don't lose it or I'll kick your ass, Super Sayan or not," Duo snapped as they began to fly away.   
  


Trunks looked down at them and said, "Be safe, Duo." Then he looked at his father who only looked ahead.   
  


Trunks squared his shoulders, despite the fact he was holding two people in his arms as he flew. There was a battle coming and he needed to be ready. Still, he was going to save Chibi at all costs.   
  


****** 

"Ryoko, it's happened, you better hurry," Washu warned on the vidscreen.   
  


Goku was feeding his face with his normal glee as Ryoko talked. Goku knew that their next stop would be the New Namick to wish on its Dragon Balls. And then he would meet up with Vegeta again, and Goku was looking forward to that.   
  


Despite all the anger and hatred that Vegeta had held toward him in the beginning, Goku thought that Vegeta had a lot of potential and was wondering if the rumors of him going around and stopping evil while on a quest to save Bulma was true or just story. Knowing Vegeta, it was partially the truth and that the real truth was going to be much more spectacular than that.   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


Author's Notes: Yeah, I told you that there was going to be 18/Trunks in this story, they're just not the focus couple. I may warn you that it may be a little while until the next chapter, so bare with me, please, and if you know Saturns attacks, I need to know them! Please! I'm begging! Also, reviewing and feedback feed me and keep me writing. Thanks!   
  



	9. No Light In Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own these respective characters or settings. They belong to Pioneer, Sunrise/Bandi, and Fundimation.   
  


Bounty Hunters, Outlaws, Princesses, and Pirates

Part Eight: No Light In Sight 

By: Elf   
  


Duo flinched as another volley of sparks flew out of Heero's implants and strait to his limbs. Heero glared and gave one of his angry grunts. Duo looked over at Hotaru, who merely said, "He's not a ship of a mobile suit. Just be careful."   
  


"It's this piece of shit hack job that they did," Duo grumbled as he crossed wires.   
  


Heero stated, "It's never given me any problems before."   
  


"Well, you haven't been hanging out with Washu for the past year," Duo replied as he sorted through the mangled metal and wires underneath the plastic flesh.   
  


Heero asked, "What haven't you done?"   
  


"Fought an evil that's going to bring on the apocalypse," Duo answered flippantly as he crossed another set of wires. Heero was able to move his whole arm now, but the damage was too much. 

Hotaru's face fell as she looked at Duo. Heero told her, "Duo's not brushing this off, trust me."   
  


Hotaru nodded and said, "But you two don't know what Nine can do . . . I know Vegeta and Trunks can't die, but they don't know what she can do . . ."   
  


Duo recognized the determined "The Hell With It" look that Heero got in his eyes. But Duo expected him to stand up, but Heero said, "Go. I'll be fine."   
  


"Are you sure?" Hotaru asked.   
  


Heero smirked and said, "Positive. My only regret is that I can't fight along side of you."   
  


Duo frowned and replied, "I'm sure that . . ."   
  


"As Hotaru said, I'm not a mobile suit or a space ship. You can't fix me, and as you said, these implants are shitty," Heero snapped at him.   
  


Hotaru asked, "But are you sure? I don't want to leave you."   
  


"They need us, baby," Duo said, locking eyes with his friend.   
  


Hotaru gave Heero a thankful smile and Duo took her hand. She said, "I just hope I don't have to destroy a planet."   
  


"Aw, we've got three Sayans who could do that on their own," Duo drawled out as they took flight.   
  


****** 

The chamber opened, pooling cool gas everywhere. The young woman stumbled out of the chamber with a loud gasp of air, sucking in cultured air into her lungs. She was caught by a pair of strong arms. Not the strong arms she was hoping for, but a good pair none the less.   
  


She looked up into the smiling face and huge black eyes. Her childhood friend said, "Better now?"   
  


A blue haired woman scowled and snapped, "Hurry up, Nine's going to take over the galaxy if we're not careful and then Present Trunks is going to start blowing up planets because it's gonna be fun to him!"   
  


"Ryoko, Vegeta's out there, don't worry. We've got some time," Goku said confidently, cradling the young woman in his arms, pushing her long hair out of her face. "Now, go wake up 17. I'm sure he will help," he added, pointing to the chamber that 17 was placed in. Ryoko growled and rolled her eyes at him before walking over to the android's chamber.   
  


****** 

Vegeta was spending more time blasting the infernal feminine creatures that Mistress Nine was creating than fighting Chibi. Chibi was going on a rampage, slowly, enjoying the carnage in a way that made Vegeta flinch in both guilt and remembrance. The Shadow Wraiths kept coming, laughing their chilling laugh and causing as much damage as Chibi.   
  


True, those idiot humans were doing their best, but he knew that Starwind's Caster was going to run out of shells and the Katarl-Katarl woman would wear out soon. The swordswoman that Yuy had been admiring was doing a decent job as well, but Vegeta knew that she would quickly fall, as well as the boy, Jim, trying to fry the Wraiths with some sort of laser.   
  


He heard a fierce cry and looked over to see Trunks going strait for Chibi. 18 was beside him, battling off Wraiths as she went, heading toward Nine. She was planning to kill the body Nine inhabited as well as the pink haired wretch. Vegeta found the simplicity in her plan reassuring, but knew it would fail as well.   
  


As much as the proud prince hated to admit it, they were over their heads. After a few Fatal Flashes, Big Bang Attacks, and Gallic Guns, he realized that all the damage he did, all the Shadow Wraiths, as he called the hateful females, he destroyed, Nine would keep coming. He could even do his Kamikaze Attack and it wouldn't hurt her. It wouldn't kill him or both Trunks, but the world around them would be nothing but ashes.   
  


And Bulma, his dear, sweet Bulma in her slumber, would die as well. That he would not allow. He would think of something else. Anything. He would get through to Chibi. He had to.   
  


Still, Nine was there, laughing, the universe already changing, life being drawn in this huge black hole behind her. People were getting sucked in as Vegeta ripped one of the Wraith's heads off with his bare hands. They bled, a dark, thick, blue ichor, but they still bled. He could save his energy to fight Nine. He was the most powerful here. Their last hope. He had to last.   
  


He released the golden glow of the Super Sayan and tore through the Wraiths, literally. His gloves were soon dark blue from the viscous fluid that flowed through their veins. Until Chibi blocked his path.   
  


"Move out of my way son before I move you out of it!" Vegeta bellowed, pointing at him.   
  


Chibi only chuckled, spinning his sword skillfully. Trunks stopped, his blue eyes wide and unsure. Vegeta met his eyes, so much like his mother's, yet so much like his. "Dad, I'll be over there . . ." Trunks began.   
  


"Shut up and go fight those bitches! You don't know what you're dealing with Trunks, just go!" Vegeta raged at his alternate son. Trunks nodded and took flight with the android. Then Vegeta turned to his true son.   
  


"Aww, isn't that sweet, sending your favorite to his death," Chibi taunted.   
  


Vegeta snapped, "So, how much power did that whore give you, or is it power that we're talking about?"   
  


"Wouldn't you like to know, Vegeta," Chibi drawled with a manic grin.   
  


Vegeta snarled, "No sex is worth it, and you're being dominated by a woman? I thought any son of mine, any heir to the Sayan throne, would be stronger than that. I guess I failed by you, Trunks."   
  


"Yeah, your Golden Boy didn't even have you in his life and he's your favorite. I guess that says something about both you and Mom," Chibi snorted with a chuckle.   
  


Vegeta glared. If his son could hit below the belt, then so could he. He snapped, "What would Pan say?"   
  


Chibi charged at him with his sword drawn and a sharp scream. Vegeta smiled as he powered up to Super Sayan Level Three. He was surprised and shocked when Chibi, who couldn't reach level two on his own, only in a fusion with Goten, did the same. "Don't look so surprised, Veggie, I haven't even begun yet," he chuckled.   
  


****** 

"Which bitch do you want?" 18 asked Trunks as they tore through the Shadow Wraiths. One was coming behind 18 when it was shattered by a blue dragon. Gene stood there, his red hair terribly mussed, holding his smoking Caster. He had a bleeding cut on his cheek, but he was still going.   
  


"You're not hurting Mel," he gasped as he staggered to where they were hovering.   
  


Trunks looked up at Mistress Nine standing there. She looked nothing like Melfina, more like an older, bustier, evil version of Hotaru actually. Her obscenely long black hair trailed about her like a wedding train and her violet eyes glowed maniacally as the life was being sucked into her portal. Things were growing dark all around, only their Super Sayan power was keeping it from becoming pitch black.   
  


Trunks shouted, "The fate of the universe is at hand here and all you care about is your girlfriend!?"   
  


Gene, a credit to the human species, snapped back, "I love her, damn you! I'll kill you with my bare hands if you touch her."   
  


"Trunks?" 18 chuckled in disbelief, "Human, your way out of your league here."   
  


Gene, in a way that reminded Trunks eerily of Duo, straitened up and squared his shoulders, "I'd find a way, mother fucker."   
  


Trunks snapped, "18, we don't have time for this."   
  


"Got you, cutie," she replied as she fazed out of sight. Trunks did the same, warping his speed to the very limit. The Wicked Lady appeared in front of 18 and a battle of magic and technology began.   
  


Trunks stood there and looked Mistress Nine in her startling eyes and she laughed at him. He drew his sword and powered up. He shouted, "You're not going to end the universe! Not on my watch, lady!"   
  


"Then try and stop me, Trunks," she cackled.   
  


Trunks flew at her and snarled, "I will!"   
  


****** 

Heero awoke to a bright light flashing in his eyes. It had grown very dark and somehow, even though he didn't believe in this sort of thing, lifeless. Quiet, still, stagnate. Death. Everything was just too dull yet too sharp so the best thing for him to do in his condition was sleep.   
  


Then the golden light filled the room. At first he thought he was dying and realized that he wasn't injured enough or in enough pain to be. Then he recognized the familiar flare of the Super Sayan energy. He tried to stand up, not wanting Vegeta or even Trunks see him like this. 

"Hey, buddy, don't hurt yourself," a kind, happy, cheerfully friendly male voice told him. Heero focused on the Super Sayan before him. It wasn't Trunks or Vegeta, or Chibi Trunks. He was much taller than Vegeta and bigger. His face wasn't as hard or focused as Vegeta and his eyes were rounder, more innocent looking. And he had a stupid grin on his face.   
  


A small, pixie like girl with long, spiky pink hair and huge green eyes walked over to him. She said, "Sit down and let me see those limbs!" She was maniacally cheerful and Heero faintly recognized Washu: The Mad Scientist.   
  


He reached for his gun. He wasn't about to let her touch him. Suddenly, the gun was swiped from his hand by not the Super Sayan, but a tall, curvy woman wearing a skimpy white dress that displayed her ample cleavage who had spiky hair similar to Washu's, but it was a pale blue. She twirled the gun in her slender finger tips, her topaz eyes glittering mischievously. She said, "Don't want you hurting anyone, do we, Heero?"   
  


"Ah, Ryoko . . . Shouldn't we be out there, fighting?" a nervous whiny voice stated as a young man dressed in a brown shirt and a pair of jeans stepped from behind the Super Sayan. He was of Asian decent and had his black hair pulled back in a tiny ponytail. For some reason, Heero was reminded of Wufei.   
  


Then, a young female voice stated, "Oh, he's cute." The presence of the Super Sayan didn't startle him. The presence of Washu only made him cautious. The last voice made him afraid.   
  


Standing there in the glow of the Super Sayan's light was a teenage girl dressed in a red halter top, mini skirt, knee high boots and gloves. She had long blue hair that fell around her round face and huge blue eyes to match. She moved closer to him and smiled brightly. Heero backed up and wished that he had his gun. The mechanics in his arms and legs screamed at the usage, sending messages of pain through his brain, but he chose to ignore it.   
  


Then he noticed how closely the girl looked to Bulma Briefs. And, speaking of the devil, the scientist and wife to Vegeta stood there, her blue hair pulled back into a pony tail and dressed in a white business suit. She frowned and looked around. She said, "We have a lot of work to do."   
  


"You betcha! Now, I need some . . ." Washu began.   
  


Bulma snapped, "You're going to listen to me. I need to get to my lab. We're giving you a full make over kid."   
  


"I am Washu, the Galaxy's greatest scientist and you're going to listen to me," Washu replied cheerfully, "Now . . ."   
  


Bulma shouted, "No, dammit! My husband and son, both versions, are out there fighting! We're going to make sure that they have a home to come to. Shut up and lets get him to Capsule Corps."   
  


Heero watched, frightened of the girl looking at him with large blue eyes, curious of the two scientists fighting. Washu stated, "Are you going to stop me?"   
  


Bulma turned around to the Super Sayan and said, "Goku."   
  


"Got it Bulma," he stated in his ever cheerful voice. He lifted up the mad scientist over his shoulder and did the same with the woman with spiky hair. He asked, "What about him?"   
  


The girl smiled and said, "I could fly him over." She fluttered long eye lashes at him. Heero reached for anything that could be used as a weapon. All he found was one of Duo's purple candles. He brandished it out, feeling a bit better.   
  


Goku, the Super Sayan, shook his head and drawled, "Naw, Bra, I'm just going to teleport us all over there."   
  


Bulma looked out the window. The sky now had red streaks in it. She said, "Well, Goku, you better hurry!"   
  


****** 

Vegeta stood there, panting. His left arm was at an awkward angle, broken by Chibi's sword. Chibi stood there, in his dark armor, smirking fiercely. Vegeta wiped blood off of his lips and frowned. He had to power down. He could only keep Level Three for only half an hour before going back to his regular form. Chibi had been given extra power by Nine, cackling with power and confidence and arrogance and rage and hatred. He was dangerous, a time bomb that could not be killed.   
  


Still, Vegeta wasn't going to give up. He floated up and took off at full speed. He heard Chibi snarl and follow him. If he had to, Vegeta was going to use the Kamikaze attack on his only son.   
  


That was why tears fell down the proud prince's face.   
  


****** 

Trunks was butchering Shadow Wraiths. His sword was coated in their blood and his face and clothes were splattered with it. Wicked Lady screamed as she was thrown back by 18. The android stood there, a wicked smile on her icy features. She motioned Wicked back over and stated, "I'm not done yet, bitch."   
  


Mistress Nine stood there, more energy being sucked up into her black hole. Trunks looked around. The once proud and pristine buildings were nothing more than garish shells. There were no people running in fear and terror. The only ones left were the ones fighting.   
  


Trunks watched as 18 gathered an energy ball to throw at Wicked Lady. Trunks smirked and flew up to Mistress Nine. Nine stood there, watching him. She said, "You failed. Give up, Trunks. It will be much easier."   
  


"No," the Sayan half breed snarled, shaking blood off of his sword.   
  


She pointed one long fingered hand at him. Black energy cackled and hit him. He powered up, his Super Sayan power combating her dark force. The two types of energy warred for a moment before Nine pulled hers back. She smiled and said, "Interesting."   
  


"I'm not done yet," Trunks stated as he sheathed his sword. His hands moved rapidly, fingers forming a triangle. He had two schools of fighting: Gohan, who had learned from both Piccolo and Goku, and Vegeta. Each were different in their own manners and had their strengths and weakness. He didn't command the power that his father did, but then again, he didn't have his father's pride as a weakness.   
  


Still, he had his own methods.   
  


He fired the golden bolt of energy at Nine, expecting something. It shattered around her force shield of darkness harmlessly. Growling, Trunks powered up again, trying to gather more energy. Nine simply laughed as suddenly her hair moved and grew, shooting toward where 18 was beating Wicked Lady.   
  


The tendrils wrapped around the petite blond. 18, not dangerous for nothing, screamed angrily and fired blasts of pink energy from her palms. Her blue eyes flashed angrily until the hair tightened around her, lifting her up.   
  


Nine said, "18 can be destroyed. She isn't eternal like you, Trunks. I could rip her circuits out from her body and there would be nothing you can do about it." Her hair started to pull 18's limbs apart at an unnatural angle. The beautiful android screamed in pain as blood formed on her wrists and ankles.   
  


Trunks heard something crack in her frame as another tendril of hair wrapped around 18's slender waist. She yanked back sharply, screaming in agony. Trunks stood there in horror as he watched 18's body being slowly ripped to pieces.   
  


18 screamed sharply, her eyes widening as blood trickled from her mouth. Something broke in Trunks, seeing the once powerful android, someone he was once afraid of, being ripped asunder like that. The Sayan halfing growled as a protective rage formed over him. He drew his sword again and went charging to Nine.   
  


He started slicing hair, freeing her from Nine's clutches. 18 fell forward into his arms. He caught her, holding her slight body close, inhaling the scent of her body warm and firm against his. Her arms wrapped weakly around his neck as she looked at him with her pale, icy eyes.   
  


Trunks flew back quickly, dematerializing so that the hair couldn't grab him. He sliced at the strands with a free hand, cutting them to the ground. He sheathed his sword and held out his palm at the creature. He was about to fire when a familiar voice shouted, "Silent Glave Surprise!" 

The crimson energy welled up between the hair and Trunks, disintegrating it. He turned around to see Saturn and Duo floating side by side. Heero wasn't there. Trunks wasn't about to question it though. He flew to them, 18 weakly watching.   
  


Duo looked around. Only Gene Starwind was remaining of his group, but Trunks saw that he was running out of Caster shells. The Shadow Wraiths were spreading, catching anything that wasn't being sucked in by the black hole.   
  


"Oh, fuck," was the only thing Duo could say.   
  


Saturn looked at the black hole and frowned. She asked, "Where's Vegeta?"   
  


Trunks tightened his hold on 18 as she laid her head down on his shoulder. He looked for his father and searched out for his Ki. He frowned when he found it weak while Chibi was growing stronger and stronger by the moment. He looked up to see Chibi and Vegeta still fighting, with Vegeta's left arm lying uselessly at his side.   
  


Duo frowned and stated, "If we can get Nine out of Melfina's body, we'd be okay."   
  


Hotaru ignored all of this and walked right up to Nine. Trunks watched as she spun her Glave, her long raven hair flying behind her. The two glared at each other defiantly when Hotaru finally smiled. Duo's face fell as he started running toward Hotaru.   
  


"No! Don't do it! Please!" Duo shouted as Shadow Wraiths caught him and held onto him, forcing him to the ground.   
  


18's hand lightly touched Trunks' cheek. His face flamed despite himself as he looked at her. She said, "Trunks, go after Nine. I'll keep the Wraiths at bay."   
  


"Are you sure?" he asked her, his hand trailing through her blond hair despite himself. He found that her hair was remarkably soft and silky, like a human's hair.   
  


She nodded, her icy blue eyes flashing with determination and anger. She said, "I owe the bitch. Go Trunks." He started to let her go, but she caught his shirt again. She fingered the cross that Duo had gave him. She said, "But first." Then her lips descended upon his.   
  


He was shocked at the kiss, standing there like an idiot with his first crush. Which was sort of the truth. 18's hand guided his head closer, giving her better access with her soft lips. He was surprised how soft and warm she was as he finally kissed her back, grabbing a fistful of her hair as he held her.   
  


She pulled away and he realized he was blushing furiously. "Don't get yourself killed," she warned.   
  


He nodded and stated, "You too." She waved at him and he went flying to where Duo ran off.   
  


****** 

Hotaru walked right to the black hole. She heard Duo shouting her name frantically, telling her to stop. She turned to look at her love again. He was pushing at the Wraiths, not even taking the time to cast the attack hexes and spells that she knew that he was capable of. His eyes were narrowed in frantic concentration as he screamed her name and reached for her.   
  


She took in his long chestnut braid, swinging wildly behind him, his tall, broad frame, his gamine, beautiful face and huge violet eyes. She would never know the feel of his body. She would never know what it would be like to have him inside of her. She would never know that he loved her or not.   
  


He shouted, "No! Hotaru!"   
  


"Good bye, Duo," she told him, starting to walk in the hole. She was going to destroy it. That would weaken Nine and return Blue Haven back to its original state. Then they would be able to beat Nine. Besides, Hotaru would come back, be reborn. She just couldn't be with Duo.   
  


And that broke her heart.   
  


Tears formed at her eyes as she started to walk through it. Then she heard Duo scream, "No, Hotaru! I LOVE YOU!"   
  


She turned back to see him again, the look of pure anguish in his face as he watched her. "I love you," she whispered before she walked into the darkness.   
  


She lifted up her Glave and called upon her power. She spun it around as she called upon Saturn to help her. She felt the energy build as she shouted, "Death Reborn Revolution!"   
  


All she felt was pain and all she heard was laughter. She felt the power leave her and the Glave dissolve from her hand. She screamed as the darkness formed chains around her, holding her still. Then she heard Nine's voice boom, "Did you think you could defeat me that easily, Hotaru?"   
  


Hotaru felt tears sting her eyes as the darkness surrounded her. She heard Duo screaming frantically, angrily, heartbreakingly. Then she heard him cry out, "Not again! Not again, dammit! I won't lose the woman I love again!"   
  


Finally, she blacked out.   
  


****** 

Duo stood there where Mistress Nine was laughing. "Awww, Saturn's little fucktoy is having a temper tantrum. Sorry, cutie, but you didn't get to kiss your girlfriend good bye."   
  


Duo turned to her, his eyes glowing. He stood there. There was one magic that he'd never called on before. The Forces of Darkness. Since there was no light and hardly any life left, which was what he drew his power from, his Wiccan and Druid abilities were useless. Still, Washu hadn't slacked off. He knew about the Dark Arts and had used them once and swore to himself never to use them again. The price was too much.   
  


But he was going to turn Nine's blackness against her and get his Hotaru back. He lost Hilde. He wasn't going to lose his Dragonfly. He closed his eyes and held up his palms.   
  


Darkness Beneath Me 

Darkness Above Me 

Death Surrounding Me 

Death In Me 

I call upon your aid.   
  


"Shinigami give me your hand," he whispered, opening his eyes to face Nine as the windstorm of black power surrounded him. His braid flapped wildly behind him as he lifted his hand toward her.   
  


He released the darkness and Nine caught it. She laughed as she threw it harmlessly up into the air, aiding her instead of harming her. Duo growled as he straitened up. So that didn't work. Well, there was still some fight left in him after all. She had released the God of Death and the bitch had Hell to pay.   
  


He chuckled as he began to gather energy from anything, taking his will and dominating it. He chanted, "I call upon Death's hand . . ." He was fighting Darkness With Darkness and he didn't care. It was the only choice he had left.   
  


Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to see a Super Sayan, of all things, standing beside him. He was taller than Vegeta and his face was softer, more rounded. He was also bulker than Vegeta as well. He was dressed in a bright orange gi and a huge smile.   
  


"You know there's an innocent girl in there," the Sayan chirped.   
  


Duo frowned. He snapped, "The only Sayans left are Vegeta, Trunks and Trunks."   
  


"Wrong again, buddy. I'm Goku," he said with a big, happy smile.   
  


Duo shrugged and replied, "Doesn't matter. I'm going to stop her and save Hotaru."   
  


"What would Hotaru say if she knew that you were willing to kill an innocent girl just to save her?" Goku asked him.   
  


Duo answered, "Don't care."   
  


"Yes you do. It will eat at your soul and drive you mad. Come with me, please," Goku pleaded gently.   
  


Duo looked around and noticed that Chibi was still fighting Vegeta, but everyone else was gone. Even Gene and his crew. Even Trunks and 18. Duo turned around and asked, "Where the hell did they all go?"   
  


"Some place safe enough for us to form a plan. Hotaru's trapped in there and she's slowing down the process. She's bought us some time, not as much as she originally planed, but some. So, let's use it and gather our thoughts back together. Please, Duo," Goku stated, holding out his hand, "Is this the right path that you're taking?"   
  


Duo looked at the sincere Sayan then back at the black hole. He asked, "Will Hotaru be all right?"   
  


"Nine can't kill her, if that's what you're asking. But will you want to live your life with her in fear and silence, Duo? I don't think you would," Goku answered.   
  


Duo snapped, "What makes you think I wouldn't?"   
  


"Oh, just some things that Heero and Ryoko and Washu and Trunks and . . ."   
  


Duo held up his hand and sighed, "Got the point. Now what?"   
  


"Give me your hand and we'll go get Vegeta," Goku cheerfully instructed, his aqua eyes sparkling. Duo did and they flew up to where Vegeta was fighting. Chibi's aqua eyes widened and Vegeta spun around.   
  


"Kakkarot!?" he exclaimed, his eyes almost bulging out of his head.   
  


Goku smirked and said, "Good to see you too, Vegeta. Trunks, I'm ashamed of you."   
  


Chibi frowned and snapped, "Shut up, you idiot. I'll get rid of you too!"   
  


"Not today, Trunks," Goku stated as he placed his two index fingers in front of his face as he grabbed Vegeta. In a blur they were gone. After Duo caught his breath, he realized that they were standing in an office, Capsule Corp. office no less, with Heero being worked on by Washu and a woman with long blue hair pulled back into a pony tail dressed in a white business suit.   
  


Vegeta snapped, "Kakkarot, there was no need for you to . . ."   
  


"Shut up Vegeta. I'd thought you'd be happy to see me," the blue haired woman stated, facing the Sayan prince.   
  


Vegeta stood there, the energy slipping as his hair returned to black and his eyes an endless onyx. His mouth dropped open as he stuttered, "Bluma?"   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


Thanks to Dee-Chan for telling me Saturn's attacks! Thanks a bunch. Even though I realized when I've got three Super Sayans, three cyborgs (the androids are really cyborgs in definition), and Duo running around, Saturn's power wouldn't be needed much. Still, thanks for the knowledge.   
  


Now, ain't it a bitch at where I ended this chapter? Vegeta and Bulma, my favorite couple on DBZ, and I'm going to get to write them. Yeppie! And Vegeta and Goku as well.   
  


Actualy, if Goku seems OOC, I'm sorry. I can't capture him as well as I do Vegeta or Trunks because, well, I don't like him as much. He's cool, but he's not very complex. He's two dimensional in a world where characters like 18, Piccolo, Trunks, and Vegeta exist in. Goku's main purpose is to be the hero, nothing else. He has no internal conflics in himself, even though him almost blasting the Suprime Kai made me think him over a little more, and has no dark past to contend with as Vegeta and Piccolo do.   
  


Now, I've got a new fanfic up called "Scythe Barer". I'd like you all to go check it out as well as a friend of mine's story called, "Rhythm Emotion". She's writing a novel for her senior project and needs feed back for her resarch paper. So, please, go read it. It's actualy a good read. Especialy if you like horror/supernatural stuff. And "Scythe Barer" falls into that catagory as well too. If you know me from my "A Shade Darker" work, I'm telling you, "Scythe Barer" is going to blow it out of the water.   
  



	10. The Final Kick Ass Battle or Funky Fusio...

Disclaimer: I do not own these respective characters or settings. They belong to Pioneer, Sunrise/Bandi, and Fundimation.   
  


Author's Notes Part One: Vegeta and Bulma are my favorite couple on DBZ with Mirai No Trunks and 18 being my favorite non-cannon couple. What I meant by "And Vegeta and Goku" wasn't in a romantic sense. I was meaning in a gruding friendship/brotherly manner. I'm not anti-yaoi, but I do not see Vegeta and Goku as a couple. That would be too weird. Besides, write them and break up the two lovely romances and marragies these two Sayans have? No way! Now, Goten and Present Trunks on the other hand . . . THAT holds possiblities.   
  


Now, to the purple candle . . . There was nothing sexual in that, Dee-Chan. Duo's a witch and witches use a lot of candles for Fire. The reason that it was purple was because I associate Duo with the colors black and violet, ergo purple. Plus, purple is a color that means focusing and sobriety, something that Duo could use a little help with.   
  


Third manner of business, the couples: Out of the SM/GW romances, Duo and Hotaru are my favorite. Death and Destruction. It's all right there. Besides, Hotaru is such an introvert while Duo's an extrovert along with the differences yet similarities, they make an interesting and loving couple. Heero and Hotaru could be neat too, but not on the scale of Duo and Hotaru.   
  


Pairing anyone with Usagi, other than Mamoro, is just fucking wrong. Tuxedo Mask is hot, dammit! You've got plenty of the other scouts that aren't attached, so just pair them up with the G-boys! Plus, Usagi's too blonde to do well with any of the pilots. She'd annoy Heero to the point of killing her, Duo has Hotaru to keep him company (even though I do admit that this is the most likely of the Usagi pairings), Trowa's too distant, Quatre's too shy and submissive, and Wufei . . . He's Wufei. Nothing else needs to be said.   
  


Bounty Hunters, Outlaws, Princesses, and Pirates

Part Nine: The Final Kick Ass Battle Or Freaky Fusions 

By: Elf   
  


"Shut up Vegeta. I'd thought you'd be happy to see me," the blue haired woman stated, facing the Sayan prince.   
  


Vegeta stood there, the energy slipping as his hair returned to black and his eyes an endless onyx. His mouth dropped open as he stuttered, "Bluma?"   
  


It was as if time had stopped. She hadn't aged a day, if anything, his beautiful Life Mate was younger than he had last seen her, as if they had just met. He wanted to go to her, pull out that infernal pony tail so he could see her beautiful hair float around her, and kiss her until she was senseless.   
  


She frowned at him and snapped, "What?"   
  


It was her. Only she would have the gall to snap at him like that. He walked over to her and growled, "Silence, woman."   
  


"Don't call me Woman. My name is . . ." He cut her off with a kiss before she could finish her gripe. She tasted just as sweet and spicy as he remembered, their heat and passion just as strong as he had last held her like this. She clutched at him, trying to get closer as he growled in frustration.   
  


Then he heard a familiar voice cheer, "Papa!" He felt arms like iron wrap around his waist and he looked down from his beautiful mate to see his Princess hugging him around the waist. "Papa!" she cried, burrowing her face into his chest, both blue haired women holding him tight.   
  


He heard Duo snicker. He looked over at the human and glared. Duo threw up his hands in a gesture of surrender and smirked. Still, the boy had the audacity to giggle.   
  


"Papa!" Bra cheered, hugging him.   
  


"Princess," he choked, using his pet name for her. He lightly stroked her hair, not able to move or speak.   
  


Bulma snorted, "Geeze, this is a rare moment, Vegeta not able to run his mouth."   
  


"Woman . . . I've been to Hell and back for you and all you can do is patronize me?" he snapped at her.   
  


She smiled softly and said, "It's good to see you too, Vegeta."   
  


Goku, in all of his idocracy, stated, "They're immortal too, Vegeta!"   
  


"How did this happen?" he asked, noting with some dismay that his voice was lower and softer than his normal arrogant tone.   
  


Washu and Ryoko laughed in a frighteningly similar way. Washu stated, "Well, it was all part of my brilliant plan . . ."   
  


"I gathered the Dragon Balls, wished Goku back, wished Bulma well, brought Bra back, then wished your daughter and wife immortality. So, a thank you would be well enough," the demoness replied smugly.   
  


Tenchi, as always, had an uneasy look on his face. Vegeta always knew that the people of Juri were a weak lot. He warned, "Ryoko, don't get him angry! He can blow up planets without blinking!"   
  


Duo cleared his throat and stated, "Even though this is touching and all, but what about Nine. You guys are so powerful, your wife and daughter are back, and we're all here because Goku wanted to make a new plan and all that's going on is a bunch of talking and making out." 

"The only solution is to kill Nine. She's in a mortal body, she can die," 18 stated, crossing her arms.   
  


"No!" Starwind and Goku snapped together.   
  


Goku stated, "She's an innocent girl. We have to separate Nine from her body and defeat her like that."   
  


Gene stated, "At last, a guy who's talking some sense."   
  


"Well, how do you think we could do that?" 18 snapped back.   
  


Washu stated, "Well, Duo's got the knowledge to do it."   
  


Vegeta fixed his gaze on his son's friend. So did everyone else in the room. Duo frowned and said, "Sure, there are a bunch of spells that cover this sort of situation, but I don't have the power to do it."   
  


"I thought that magic didn't come from you, but other sources?" Tenchi asked.   
  


Duo sighed and said, "Wiccan and Druid both get their powers from Nature; Earth, Air, Water, Fire. We're sitting on a rock in the middle of space that's had most of its life leeched out of it by Nine. If we were on a planet like Earth, or better yet, Juri, I could gather more power. All magic is energy, change, and willpower. I've got the chaos down as well as the will power. Energy is something that I don't have."   
  


Goku wagged his finger in front of the boy's face. Vegeta had to give Duo credit for the glare he fixed on the Third Class Baka. Goku chirped, "Two are always more powerful than one."   
  


"Fusion? Are you insane? Who is he going to fuse with? Everyone here who even remotely practices magic is female. He can't fuse with a woman," Vegeta snapped at him.   
  


Goku grinned in his annoying matter. "His knowledge with a Super Sayan's power."   
  


"That's not possible," Heero stated as Bulma went back over to fuss with the boy.   
  


Suzuka took his hand and added, "Heero's right. Duo has no Sayan blood in his veins. Where is he going to get this power?"   
  


"I'm not fusing with him," Vegeta growled and glared at Goku.   
  


Goku laughed, "Vegeta, we need Veggeto. You're fusing with me."   
  


"I've agreed to no such thing," Vegeta growled, knowing that he was going to fuse with Goku. Still, he liked to see how far he could push the other Sayan's temper. The thing was, Goku didn't have much of a temper to begin with.   
  


Ashia asked, "Who's he gonna fuse with?"   
  


Duo shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK IS FUSING!"   
  


Bulma started, "Well when . . ."   
  


"I know the general science of it, but what the hell are they talking about?" he snapped, cutting in.   
  


Trunks cleared his throat and stated, "When two do the Fusion Dance, they become one being with both personalities and properties of both. It only lasts for thirty minutes, but when the fusion is done correctly, the fused form is insanely powerful and unstoppable."   
  


Duo frowned and Trunks looked at him. Ashia chirped, "I think they want you two to fuse."   
  


Vegeta glared at Duo. Duo frowned and said, "It's not possible."   
  


"Vegeta, seems like our friend needs a demonstration," Goku stated with a twinkle in his eyes.   
  


Vegeta's eyes rolled as he took the beginning pose for the Dance. Goku smiled and did the same. They moved in perfect synch with each other, preforming the steps with ease. Vegeta was actually looking forward to fusing again. After all, he was the dominate personality when they fused and he had Kakkarot's and his power at his disposal. Their fingers touched at their ferial cry and in an eye blink, Vegeta and Goku were gone, only Veggeto remained.   
  


****** 

"What the fuck?" Duo asked in astonishment as suddenly, with a few very strange dance moves, there were two Sayans and then there was just one. It looked like to be a perfect cross between Vegeta and Goku. He had Goku's height but Vegeta's more streamline build. He had Vegeta's Christmas tree hair except for the few locks that fell into the Fused's face like Goku's did. He had the same angular features as Vegeta and the smirk held both Vegeta's arrogance and Goku's friendliness.   
  


He looked over to Heero, trying to make some sense out of it, but Heero's mouth was dropped open, as was everyone's in the room except 18, Bra, Bulma, Trunks, and Washu. Gene babbled something and made wild pointing motions with his Caster. Ashia stood there, face vaulted as she silently stood there. Suzuka blinked twice, rubbed her eyes, blinked again before she finally said, "That was very usual." Poor little Jim stood there and said basically the same thing that Duo had.   
  


18 chuckled and crossed her arms. Ryoko gasped, "That's uh . . ." Tenchi stood there, silently staring, his mouth wide open.   
  


Trunks cleared his throat and stated, "That's Fusing. Two becoming One."   
  


Washu chirped, "And that's what we wanted to do with you!"   
  


Before Duo could say any smart assed comment, Bulma stated, "It's harder than it looks. It took Trunks and Goten a bunch of times to finally master it and Vegeta still managed to bungle it up sometimes."   
  


"Woman, if we wanted you to talk, we would have asked you," the Fused Sayan stated, speaking in duel voices, both Vegeta and Goku's voices said the words, just at once.   
  


Suzuka asked, "What do we call you?"   
  


"Vegetto," he, they, whatever, answered.   
  


Duo snapped, "And who the hell am I going to Fuse with, even if I said I was?"   
  


"Me," Trunks stated simply stepping up to him.   
  


Duo groaned and wished he had a chair to throw himself into. "Trunks, I'll weaken you severely and we'd get our asses kicked by Nine and the Pink Bitch and those wraiths. We can't do this," he protested.   
  


The slap hit him unaware. He fell back, only to look up into a pair of familiar blue eyes. "Baka. I've never known you to back away from anything," Heero snapped, crossing his arms.   
  


Duo blinked. It felt as if his cheek was going to throb off. Duo replied, "What the hell did you do that for?"   
  


"Because you're being a baka!" Heero replied, sounding a bit pissed.   
  


Bulma smirked and wiped her hands on a rag. She stated, "And he's fixed. Better than ever, I would say, right Washu?"   
  


Washu looked a little miffed as she grumbled, "Sure, using the idea for Gero's own androids to fix his limbs."   
  


Duo managed to choke, "Then if he's like 18, then why do Trunks and I need to Fuse?"   
  


"Because you have the knowledge and I have the power!" Trunks shouted, moving over to him in a blur of black, blue, and lavender. He grabbed his shoulders and shook Duo hard. He snapped, "We're not killing Melfina. We're going to Fuse and we're going to save Hotaru. Got that."   
  


Hotaru.   
  


Yes. Hotaru.   
  


Duo looked at his Sayan friend grimly and stated, "Fine, let's do this thing."   
  


****** 

18 frowned. She typed in the code to release her brother out of his status. Trunks, Duo, Vegeta, and Goku had gone into this room that Washu created where hours passed in a moment of this reality's time. She had told them to hurry, get the fusion down and get back here. Hotaru had bought them time, but not enough.   
  


18 was worried for two reasons: Trunks had never Fused before and he was Fusing with Duo. Not that there was anything wrong with Maxwell, in fact she found the boy amusing, but she was afraid that it would change Trunks' personality. Something she did not want to happen at all. Then the fact that Trunks was going to fight almost alone.   
  


She sighed as the capsule's door opened and 17 stumbled out, cursing furiously as he did. She stood up and tucked strands of her hair behind her ears. 17 smiled and said, "Hi Sis, wanna go have some fun?"   
  


"Wanna beat up a bitch who's trying to destroy the universe?" 18 replied simply.   
  


She was unprepared for Bra running up to them and shouting, "17! Please, please!"   
  


17 suddenly looked nervous at the appearance of the Bulma half-Sayan look alike. The pretty teenage girl batted her long lashed blue eyes at him before she hugged him. 17 made a strangled sound, possibly looking for her father before Vegeta came in and blasted him into nothingness.   
  


17 asked, "Sis, what the hell's going on?"   
  


"We need your help, 17, please," Bra pleaded, tugging on his black T-shirt.   
  


Heero stepped in. His new modifications had made him a match for them both, as if he was Android 21. Heero stated, "You'll get to cause a lot of destruction and there's a beautiful woman looking like an S&M freak who tried to kill your sister."   
  


"I'm in. So, who do I have to kill?" 17 answered with his wicked smile.   
  


****** 

Hotaru was in pain. Her wrists hurt from where Nine's hair held her in place. Blood oozed from scratches on her face, chest, arms, and legs, dripping down the black fabric of her clothing. The Black Hole looked smaller and wasn't sucking in as much energy, but that would soon change.   
  


The hair jerked her up, sending fresh pain into her limbs. She cried out. Nine looked her over and stated, "The Mighty Saturn, fallen at last."   
  


"This isn't over yet," Hotaru whispered, looking her in the eye.   
  


Chibi Trunks floated over to them, watching with a distracted interest. He stated, "Who's going to save you? Your fucktoy left as did my father, the coward. You're dead, Princess." He reached out and caressed her hair. She flinched and looked away. "But, I'm sure that I could prusuade Nine to let me have you," he purred in her ear.   
  


"Man, there's a thing or two I could tell you about being seductive," a familiar voice drawled as Hotaru turned around.   
  


Standing there in the middle of circling androids 17 and 18 firing at the Shadow Wraiths was Duo. Duo and Trunks. Standing beside them was Vegeta and another Sayan that she didn't know.   
  


"What the hell do you want?" Nine raged, her dark energy crackling.   
  


Chibi looked as if he had seen a ghost. The other Sayan stated, "Goten would be disappointed right now, Chibi. He looked up to you, always had and always would."   
  


"Goten has nothing to do with this!" Chibi raged, powering up to the third level of Super Sayan. "Neither do you, Kakkarot!"   
  


"What of Pan? Seeing you sniffing at another's life mate like this? Or your mother?" Vegeta asked in his arrogant voice.   
  


Chibi cried out, "Mom's dead, you egotistical idiot! Quit clutching at her memory and realize that!"   
  


"Trunks Vegeta Briefs! Do you know how disappointed I am?" a beautiful blue haired woman stated, fire in her blue eyes as she stood beside Vegeta.   
  


A younger version of the girl, except half-Sayan, stood beside her. She stated, "Yeah, Miari wouldn't let this happen to him!"   
  


Chibi raged, "Do you think you could stop me? I have all the power I need from Nine!"   
  


"Yeah, but you forgot one thing, son," Vegeta smirked as he and the other Sayan took a pose.   
  


Chibi snapped, "You wouldn't."   
  


"Sure we would," the other Sayan chirped cheerfully.   
  


Then the two began to dance in perfect synch.   
  


****** 

"How's this plan going to work?" Gene snapped as he blasted a Wraith with his Caster.   
  


Heero smirked as he blew them from the sky, using the enchantments that Bulma and Washu had given him. He tore into them gleefully, slicing and blasting with as much precision as he had when he piloted Wing ZERO. He admired Suzuka's technique as she sliced into them with her bokken.   
  


Washu and Ryoko were doing the same, except their swords were made of golden energy. Tenchi on the other hand was using The Lighthawk Sword of Juri, channeling energy and wiping the Wraiths out hundreds at a time. They were doing damage.   
  


"Hey bitch!" 18 shouted as she flew to Wicked Lady, giving her a good solid punch in the head. 17 was beside her, chuckling insanely as they whittled and insulted the woman into nothing.   
  


They were winning!   
  


Heero Yuy smiled until the Black Hole widened and started sucking in energy and light at a disturbing rate. Suzuka gave a surprised yelp as she slid to the ground, trying to catch something with her sword as she was being drawn to the Hole. He flew down to her, fighting the pulling force, picked her up, and flew back.   
  


He could see Vegetto and Chibi going at it full tilt, both in the third Super Sayan mode. Nine cackled and Hotaru screamed as the creature's hair tightened around her. He could barely make out Trunks and Duo, their hair wild from the sucking wind.   
  


Then Nine shouted, "You cannot stop me!"   
  


****** 

Duo smirked and so did Trunks. He asked, "You wanna bet, bitch?"   
  


Hotaru's scream of anguish cut him short. Growling, he looked over at Trunks and snapped, "Let's do it!"   
  


He wasn't too sure about it yet. They were only successful once, but wow . . . They took the pose and Duo took a deep breath. They whirled around in perfect synch and cried out, "Fusion!" Their fingers touched and . . .   
  


They opened their eyes as one. Long, strait lavender hair floated around his face and was caught in a long braid down his back. He was dressed in a black tank top and cargo pants with a long black duster. A sword was nestled on his back. His huge, round eyes were a brilliant violet.   
  


The part that was Duo took pleasure in the look of shock on Nine's face. The part that was Trunks prepared itself for battle.   
  


Nine asked, "What are you?" 

The Being smiled, a mischievous, arrogant smile splitting the angular yet elfin features. He answered in both Trunks' and Duo's voices, "We are Trushin! And we will defeat you!"   
  


Nine squeezed Hotaru tighter and she screamed. Trushin pulled his hands together and shouted, "Death Storm!" His eyes bled from violet to aqua, his bangs stood up as his braid moved with a life of its own and turned golden. The violet energy cackled around them as they sent their first attack to Nine.   
  


****** 

Chibi was sent reeling. Vegetto stood proud before him, his father and his best friend's father as one. The True Sayan. He was humbled by his presence.   
  


Vegetto talked in both Goku's and Vegeta's voices as he stated, "Why, Trunks, why?"   
  


He heard Nine scream as Trushin attacked, using both magic and Super Sayan energy to fight. It wasn't Pan that came to him. It was that fiend. He could see Pan shouting at him in disappointment and anger. He saw his mother and sister yelling at him from below.   
  


Kami, he was a weakling.   
  


He returned back to his normal form. Nine snapped, "Get rid of them! They've only brought you pain!"   
  


"No. I've only done this myself," Chibi stated, looking at the True Sayan. He pushed his lavender hair from his eyes and cried out, "Father! Dad! Please! I'm so sorry, so weak!"   
  


Then he fell to the ground, sobbing. He felt two pairs of feminine arms wrap around him as his mother and sister held him, his sister crying too. Then, finally, he felt his father land beside him, joining them as well. Goku looked on, chewing on his lip.   
  


"I'm so sorry, Dad. So sorry," Chibi sobbed, feeling ashamed and lost.   
  


Vegeta stroked his son's hair awkwardly as he stated, "It wasn't your fault. And we're together again."   
  


"As a family," Chibi managed.   
  


Bulma snorted, "Finally."   
  


****** 

"Let her go," Trushin stated, advancing on Nine. They were winning. Chibi had rejoined them, fighting the Wraiths along side his father and Goku.   
  


Hotaru cried out in pain. Trushin's eyes narrowed as the part that was Duo started to call on magic. Take back what was yours . . . Take your body back . . . Release the evil . . . Melfina, they love you.   
  


"No!" Nine cried out as she screamed out in pain, tightening her grip on Hotaru. Trushin growled as he concentrated harder, chanting faster. He could feel Nine's hold on Melfina's body releasing, but he needed one more push.   
  


Luckily, Gene Starwind appeared, tattered and bloody, holding his Caster. He stated, "Melfina, come back to me. Please."   
  


"Gene!" Melfina cried out as she ran to him, back to herself again.   
  


Nine was there, standing as a giant, shadowy entity. "Fine," the thing cackled, "I'll take Hotaru once more!"   
  


"No," Chibi Trunks stated as he, his father and Goku walked upon the entity. "This ends now."   
  


"Fatal Flash!" Vegeta snarled.   
  


Goku brought his hands together and chorused, "Kamehameha!"   
  


"Burning Attack!" Chibi shouted.   
  


Trushin added, "Death Storm!"   
  


The golden and violet power merged, cackling strait into Nine. In a brilliant flash, there was nothing. Nothing at all.   
  


****** 

Heero smirked as light and color flooded the asteroid once more. It was as it was before Nine's attack. People looked lost and bewildered, but other than that, fine. He floated to the ground and smiled.   
  


Suzuka wrapped her arms around his neck and stated, "They did it."   
  


"I'm not surprised," Heero stated.   
  


Suzuka said, "Any other man would be jealous that he didn't get to be the hero."   
  


"I've been the hero enough. Let the God of Death take his turn," Heero replied, looking into her endless black eyes.   
  


Suzuka cupped his face with one long fingered hand. She smiled and said, "Well spoken, Heero Yuy." Then, she kissed him. He blinked with surprise and shock before he kissed her back, relaxing into it.   
  


****** 

Duo and Trunks fell from Trushin, becoming themselves once again. Trunks was surprised to feel 18's arms around him, holding him tight before kissing him. They pulled away, she snuggled her blond head on his shoulder and she pointed to his family. He smiled to himself as Vegeta and Bulma looked up at him, beckoning.   
  


He wrapped his arms tighter around 18 and moved closer to Duo, who had been caught by Hotaru. Trunks shook his head. Duo looked as if he was about to faint. Heero set Suzuka down and landed beside them. 18 and Heero smirked while Duo, Hotaru, and Trunks smiled. This was his family now, even though he still loved this reality's versions of his parents and his new found sister, but he didn't belong in this life.   
  


Still, it didn't mean that he was going to leave it entirely. He'd come back and visit, bringing his foster family with him. But right now, the most important thing was in his arms and his best friend was standing beside him with his brother beside him.   
  


Trunks smiled and said, "We did it." Then he bent down to give 18 a dizzying kiss.   
  


****** 

Duo was going to throw up. He was sure of it. Then Hotaru held him up, thanking him and sending kisses to whatever part of his face was open. He tried to respond but the whole Fusing thing really tired him out. Still, it was worth it to be in her arms.   
  


Heero stated, "How does it feel to be the hero?"   
  


"Something I could get use to," Duo mused, snuggling against Hotaru, "How come you never liked it?"   
  


Heero shrugged and stated, "Didn't like the attention."   
  


"Except from older sword wielding assassins. Like them with experience, don't we, Heero?" Duo teased as he looked over at the elegant woman.   
  


Heero shrugged and stated, "I gave up being the Perfect Soldier a long time ago."   
  


"Geeze, feel the emotion here," Duo replied, rolling his eyes sarcastically.   
  


Hotaru tapped him in the ribs and stated, "Hey you, Heero's my friend you know."   
  


"Well, Duo's my brother. He's entitled to it," Heero stated with a true smile.   
  


Duo blinked and asked, "Is Heero Yuy smiling?"   
  


"Don't you get it yet, Duo, you have that effect on people," Trunks chided as he finished his kiss with 18.   
  


Duo frowned and looked around. He asked, "What now?"   
  


"Life goes on. Evils needed to be right and justice needs to be served," Heero answered with a shrug.   
  


18 tilted her head and answered practically, "And we need to make money."   
  


Trunks rolled his eyes and said, "18, is that all you think about?"   
  


"No, I'll show you that later," the cyborg replied with a wink, causing Trunks to blush.   
  


Duo chuckled, "Go Trunks. Now, if you need any help, just ask."   
  


"You won't be able to," Hotaru stated, pulling Duo toward her. He looked down into her violet eyes as she stroked his face.   
  


"I'll go along with that," Duo murmured as he kissed her, long and hard.   
  


One Year Later   
  


On board the Shinigami Wing the Duo Maxwell was focused and intense. He was warping in and out of asteroid fields and nebula pockets with an almost reckless abandon. It was the greatest race in the galaxy and he was going to win. He'd be damned if Gene got that cup again.   
  


"We're not going to lose, dammit!" he groused as he used his expert manerovering.   
  


Trunks rolled his eyes and kept doing readings to give to Duo. Hotaru kept track of the race while 18 deposed of all obsicials. Heero had been taking care of the navigations as well, aiding Duo before the expert pilot got too angry.   
  


However, on the Outlaw Star, they were taking this with ease. Gene Starwind would hail the SW and taunt the young pilot. Duo would only get mad and cut off the communications. Suzuka was secretly hoping that they would win so she could give Heero his constellation prize. He may be an expert at death, but the boy was still just an innocent. Something she was planning to remedy.   
  


"Don't let them get a lead, Gene, we have to win," she stated, smiling.   
  


Gene asked, "Okay, why do you care?"   
  


"You wouldn't want to know."   
  


On the outpost on the stylish space station watching the race, the president of Capsule Corps sat beside his sister, her boyfriend, his father, his father's best friend and his pregnant mother. Fred Lowe stated, "Gene's going to win, Mr. Briefs. You've blown your money on sponcering that ship."   
  


Chibi smiled to himself as his pregnant mother stood up and wacked Fred with her purse. "I helped build and design that ship! It's not going to lose!"   
  


"Plus my sister's on board," 17 stated with a sly smile.   
  


Vegeta growled, "And my son."   
  


Goku looked up with a mouth full of popcorn and chips. He grumbled, "And all the people who beat Mistress Nine's on board! And Duo's the best pilot in the galaxy! Still, Gene's pretty damn good though!"   
  


Fred stated, "We'll just see about that."   
  


Chibi smirked and replied, "Well, Mr. Lowe, lets make this more interesting. If Gene wins, I'll give you a full shipment of Dragonite. If Duo and his crew wins, you'll give me the same. Deal?"   
  


"Deal," Fred stated with a smile.   
  


"Now, the Outlaw Star and the newcomer Shingiami Wing are neck and neck! They're pulling to the finish line . . ." The announcer cheered.   
  


Bra shouted, "Go Trunks!"   
  


"You go son!" Bulma yelled, despite the fact she was eight months' pregnant.   
  


"Yay Trunks!" Goku spewed food everywhere.   
  


Vegeta got up and snapped, "Kakkarot! Keep your food in your mouth before I shove it in there!"   
  


"Sorry Vegeta," Goku mumbled, looking down at his hands.   
  


Vegeta rolled his eyes as the announcer went on and on. Chibi looked over at Fred who was dripping sweat. Bra was bouncing up and down, pulling on 17's hand and pointing at the black ship and the red ship.   
  


Then, suddenly, the Ryo-Oh-Ki raced past them in a blur of pink and brown. Everyone watching gasped in shock. The announcer stated, "And in a giant upset, the Ryo-Oh-Ki won the race!"   
  


Washu walked past them and stated, "And what if I win, what do I get?"   
  


"Uhuhuh," Fred stuttered, pointing at the screen.   
  


Washu turned toward Chibi and asked, "What about you, Mr. Briefs, what will you give me?"   
  


"How about a kiss," 17 suggested with a smirk.   
  


Chibi snapped, "And now I see why Miari doesn't like you."   
  


****** 

"I can't believe that she beat us," Trunks sighed.   
  


18 cried, "We lost all of that prize money!"   
  


Heero said nothing. He only had a small smirk on his face. He'd be getting his constellation prize from Suzuka after all.   
  


Hotaru stated, "Washu cheated."   
  


"I can't believe Ryoko did that to me," Duo moaned as he dropped in his chair. Hotaru sighed and held him, kissing his head and whispering things in his ears that only made him smile. He looked up at her and asked, "How about we do a little fusing of our own?"   
  


Hotaru smirked and replied, "If you're lucky."   
  


****** 

"We lost," Gene moaned, banging his head on his control panel.   
  


"To a space demon no less," Jim cried.   
  


Ashia stated, "This injustice will not go unavanged! She'll know the power of a Kartal-Kartal!"   
  


Suzuka only smiled. She'd be giving Heero his constellation prize after all.   
  


****** 

"I think we showed them a thing or two," Tenchi chuckled as he relaxed in his chair.   
  


Ryoko smirked and stated, "Wait until next year, we'll have them drooling in their seats."   
  


"I don't know, Washu likes Duo a lot," Tenchi warned.   
  


Ryoko smirked at him as her topaz eyes gleamed. She said, "But I'm her daughter. Just wait and see, Tenchi, we'll show those two who the better team is."   
  


The End!   
  


Trushin, incase you didn't notice, was a combination of Trunks and Shinigami, pronounced like Trishin. Dunks or Truo sounded sort of dorky to me and really didn't fit the Fused. You weren't exspecting that were you?   
  


Sorry if it sounded choppy, but I wanted this story finished. I'm working on a vampire GW story called "Scythe Barer" that I wanted to devote more of my energies on. If you know me from my "A Shade Darker" work, well, let me tell you, this hasn't hit the tip of the iceburg.   
  


Oh, you might wanna check out an orignal story called "Rythem Emotion" by Razorwinds Angel. It's on ffnet and I highly suggest it. Please review too, okay. Thanks, Elf!   
  


Duo: Fusion!   
  


Trunks: Fusion!   
  


(They fuse)   
  


We are Dunks!   
  


Vegeta: Try it again.   
  


Goku: More feeling into it.   
  


Duo: Fusion!   
  


Trunks: Fusion!   
  


(They fuse again)   
  


We are Trunuo!   
  


Vegeta: Dammit! Duo, why don't you try Shinigami this time!   
  


Duo: Fusion!   
  


Trunks: Fusion!   
  


(Again with the fusing)   
  


We are Trushin!   
  


Goku: There you go!   
  


Vegeta: Now I wouldn't be embarresed to be out in public with you.   
  


Trushin: Spell Blast!   
  


(Fires at Vegeta, a giant wart grows on his head)   
  


Trushin: Hehe, weren't exspecting that were you, Dad!   
  


Vegeta: (Pawing at the wart) Damn you! Kakkarot!   
  


Goku: What do I have to do with this?   
  


Trushin: I dunno, he just likes blaming his problems on you. Here, let me fix that. Spell Blast!   
  


(Wart vanishes)   
  


Vegeta: You were lucky you did that. I was about to beat you senseless.   
  


Trushin: Shure you were, Dad.   
  


And that was what happened in the room that Washu made.   
  


End! Don't forget to read and review!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
